Nico's Anatomy
by theboringdolphin
Summary: Nico starts his first day at work at Pacific Coast Hospital and finds his one night stand from the night before is one of his superiors.
1. Chapter 1

_Nico's Anatomy_

_Hiya! Okay, so this is the first story I have ever written and I'm pretty nervous about how well it will be received but I'm very hopeful. Constructive criticism is encouraged as well as advice. Please let me know what you think._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy_**

* * *

><p>A groan emitted from a head of midnight black hair under a blue duvet. The body underneath stretched its somewhat sore muscles and slowly sat up on the bed. Dark brown eyes blearily opened up to look around at the unfamiliar room Nico was in. From somewhere around the condo, Nico could hear the sound of water constantly streaming, '<em>what a crazy night,' <em>Nico thought to himself, his mind slowly remembering last night's events.

_Nico was at the bar he usually went to and was having a few drinks by himself. He scanned the room, hoping to find someone who he could have fun with. Immediately, he locked eyes with a stranger sitting on a table at the far side of the bar. The stranger had wavy black hair, sea green eyes, perfectly tanned skin, and one killer smile. Not to mention that he looked to be 6'3. The stranger threw Nico a smirk as he made his way over._

A lithe pale body quickly got up and started picking up his discarded clothes off the floor. Yes, the stranger was handsome and oh lord was the sex amazing, but the mornings after one night stands were awkward. Nico decided that it would be best if he gathered himself and left before the one night stand got out of the shower and caught him leaving. Or worst, ask him to stay for breakfast, which seemed highly unlikely. Just as NIco had finished putting on his jeans, he looked up at the doorway and right there his eyes went wide open, as did his mouth. There was an Adonis standing there with raven hair wet from the shower, a towel around his waist and NIco's eyes traveled up his chest to his sea green eyes that hypnotized. To put it simply, this man was plain sexy. _How the hell did I ever score with him?_ The stranger was just standing there, letting Nico stare so openly at him. He looked at Nico while leaning against the door frame, and threw him a playful yet sexy smirk.

"_Ah-anh!" Nico moaned as the stranger chuckled darkly. Agonizingly, the stranger made his way down to the base between Nico's neck and collarbone, and he started to suck harshly at his jugular. "AH! Ohhhh d-don't stop!" Nico pleaded. The stranger bit his collarbone a bit too harsh but it only elicited a moan from Nico. The stranger got close to Nico's ear and bit down on it. He let go and exhaled deeply. His breath smelt of mint despite having consumed all that alcohol. He soon made his way downwards, trailing his tongue on Nico's torso._

Nico and the raven haired stranger do nothing but stare at each for two whole minutes. _Damn I think I got myself a sex god. _Nico thought to himself as he continues looking at the perfection that is this man. _But what's his name… Peter? Paul? I know it's with a P-P-P? _It seems as though the stranger were watching Nico, wondering who is going to break the silence first before things get really awkward.

_The raven haired stranger and Nico make their way out of Sully's and into a cab. There they start making out heatedly and before long, they reach the stranger's place. Once inside, things get blurry and heated and hurried. They reach the room and the raven throws Nico on top of his bed, as he slowly crawls on top of Nico. Clothes are thrown away haphazardly, lips against lips; biting and suckling, tongues battling for dominance. The raven haired man trails his way down leaving bruising marks on the other's neck and torso. Once Nico is stripped of his clothes, the raven male drinks in the beautifully erotic sight. Nico; pale skin that seems to glow in the moonlight, flushed cheeks, marks littering his body all done by him, swollen lips, lust filled eyes and his chest rising and falling heavily. He looks like an angel to the raven male, so erotic that it feels like a dream to him, and he would like nothing more than to make this fair skinned beauty be lost in absolute pleasure. Nico looks at him and he sees the raven's eyes hazy with lust yet they looked predatory and he grins down at him in a wolfish manner, as if he's ready to devour Nico. In a swift motion, the raven goes down on Nico, engulfing his hard length completely. It made Nico cry out in surprise and he scrabbled to find purchase in the sheets under him, to grasp at anything so that he could keep his hands to himself instead of grabbing those raven locks and push that head further down. "Oh my God!" Nico cried out as the raven went up his length and swirled that sinful tongue of his before going down on him again. "I-I'm about t-to! Oh fuck!" Nico moaned in pleasure, but all too soon it stops and he lets out a groan in frustration. "Why'd you stop?" Nico asks him and the stranger chuckles lowly. "Well, I can't have you coming so quick now can I?" He spoke in a voice as smooth as velvet. The raven reaches inside the drawer of his bedside table and brings out a tube of lube and a condom. He lubes up his fingers and starts to slowly push in his index finger, making Nico shiver from the coldness and the anticipation of what's to come._

"Look," the raven speaks up, startling Nico out of his stupor, "I know I'm _ridiculousy _good looking, so much so that I seem to have left you speechless. I wanted to ask you when I got out of the shower if you wanted to have breakfast this morning with me, and so me leaving you speechless is yes. Right?"

Nico scoffs at what the conceited sex god just said and looks away. His eyes land on the clock on the bedside table, where it reads eight-thirty a.m.

Suddenly Nico panics because if he doesn't leave right now, he'll be late on his first day at work.

"You know, I'd love to stay and chat about how… _ridiculously handsome _you are," Nico said turning back to the raven, "but I've got something coming up. So um, I guess I'll see you another time uh… P-P?" Nico didn't finish his sentence as he started putting on the rest of his clothes sloppily.

"Percy. Percy Jackson. And ouch Nico I'm a bit hurt that you just blew off having an amazing breakfast with me, and double-ouch, you forgot my name when I remember yours so well." Percy says playfully.

"Right, Percy. Well I'm sorry but I gotta go. The sex was great by the way if that helps your bruised dignity?" With that Nico ran out of the condo and hurried back to his house to grab his things and leave for work.

Percy was left alone in his condo and was about to go to the kitchen when he noticed Nico left his jacket on the floor. Percy picked it up whilst whistling a happy tune and thought about going back to Sully's that night with Nico's jacket in hand, hoping to once again see the beautiful raven and have another night of fun.

* * *

><p>Nico hurriedly made his way to the locker room the interns used and changed quickly into scrubs. Just as he finished putting on his shirt, the chief of surgery entered the room, Dr. Chiron Brunner.<p>

"Good morning young interns, future doctors, today is the start of your career in medicine as a surgeon. Here in this hospital you will learn what it takes to be a doctor. Some will bloom and do excellently, others might need to put in a bit of hard work. But not to fear young ones, you will all get to experience and got through an amazing journey finding out what and where you want to dedicate your life's work to. Come with me as I take you to your residents that will guide you as they have been guided, and to your attending who will mentor you and teach you the wonderful world that is surgery and medicine." With that Chief Brunner turned around and all of the interns followed.

They made their way through the halls of Pacific Coast Hospital in New York City and entered a conference room. There were already a few doctors in the room discussing amongst themselves. Nico was the last one to enter through the door.

"Psst," Nico heard a familiar voice trying to get his attention, "Nico di Angelo, where have you been?! It's the first day on the job and you're already late?" The voice whispered angrily.

"One night stand. Sex god. Tell you later Jason." Nico whispered back so as not to draw attention to themselves. That seemed enough for Jason to quiet down and look ahead as the Chief spoke again.

"These doctors you see here are the heads of the surgery they specialize in. And they will be your teachers along with the residents who will guide you and be in charge of you. I will call out your names and you will go to the doctor, who will be your resident for this year. The head doctor beside them will be with you for the beginning."

The chief started calling out names then and Nico looked up to be ready once his name was called out. The pool of interns was decreasing rapidly as names were called and Nico started to get bored out of his mind waiting for his turn. Strangely enough, the pale boy felt as though he were being watched and looked around to see if he was. His eyes swept across the faces of the doctors and he finally caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd. The boy paled considerably at the sight of the sex god who in turn had his eyes wide in surprise.

"Nico di Angelo, you are with Dr. Rachel Elizabeth Dare as your resident and Dr. Percy Jackson is the head of Neurology."

Nico slowly made his way toward his resident in charge and his one night stand turned nightmare. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he walked over. Just his damn luck to work with the person he had called a "sex god" and completely blew off breakfast that morning. Not to mention he completely forgot his name. As Nico made his way over, it seemed as though Percy Jackson got over his initial shock, because he gave Nico one helluva sexy smirk and half-lidded bedroom eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. Nico had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat and wanted nothing more than to run from that room. As soon as he got next to Dr. Jackson, said man grabbed his ass and gave it a squeeze. Nico clamped his mouth shut so as not to make a sound, but he turned and threw a deadly glare to Dr. Jackson. That only seemed to make Percy's smirk turn into a full blown grin. Nico turned his attention back to Chief Brunner as he called Jason Grace; his best friend, Leo Valdez; a close friend, a girl named Hazel Levesque, a guy named Frank Zhang, a girl named Marina Lane, and another girl named Lucy Hastings all to the group he was in. After each intern was assigned a resident, they all made their way around the hospital. Dr. Dare trained and taught each intern how to do rounds, tested them on how well they knew their patients, and so on. After that, the interns were left to do rounds on their own. Nico was on his way towards the stairs when out of the blue he was yanked by the back of his collar and pulled into a supply closet, where he was unceremoniously slammed against the door. Nico di Angelo came face to face with no other than Percy Jackson.

_Once Nico was stretched properly, Percy slowly went in. It started off slow but then Percy quickly picked up the place and was soon ramming into Nico, grabbing his hips so roughly that it would sure leave some bruises. Percy slammed into him and hit the sweet spot that made Nico see white flashes and left his mouth hang wide open. "Oh God! Si! Per favore! Non smettere! Yes! More!" Nico moans wantonly._

_Percy chuckles deeply, "what is this? Did I get myself Italian tonight?" Percy slammed into Nico franctically, having heard Nico moan in Italian was incredibly arousing. Percy moaned loudly, thrusting in and out rapidly, hitting Nico's prostate dead on every time he would thrust back in. One more thrust and Nico came hard, seeing stars and moaned loudly. Percy felt Nico clench tight around him and he thrust in a few more times before coming inside and collapsing on Nico._

"Hello Dr. Di Angelo. How was your morning? All day I've noticed that you seem a bit flustered around me, why so?" Percy asked with amusement laced in his voice.

"Dr. Jackson, I think that we should forgot last night's and this morning's events. It'd be best especially since we are now coworkers." Nico replied in a neutral tone as best he could given that he was so nervous and aroused at being so close to Percy.

Percy narrowed his eyes clearly not believing the fact that Nico acted as if his close proximity didn't affect him.

"Well Nico, you may find it inappropriate-"

"I do," Nico cut Percy off.

"I find it hot. And I find you very attractive. And I find the sex to be amazing." Percy got closer to Nico until he was breathing near his ear, "and I need to taste you once more."

"D-Dr. Jackson this is very inappropriate." Nico had trouble speaking let alone breath.

Percy started placing open-mouthed kisses on Nico's neck and cheek until he reached his lips, and then gave Nico a heated yet passionate kiss unlike the others given. Percy lifted Nico up and Nico wrapped his legs around Percy. They started making out intensely, ravishing each other. Clothes were taken off in a rushed manner. Percy left love marks on Nico's neck, wanting to claim Nico as his. Where this sudden possessiveness for the pale boy came from, Percy had no idea. He never felt this way about anyone before, not even his ex-wife, did he ever feel such a need to make the person involved with him his and only his but Percy wanted Nico, and by all means did he intend to make Nico his. A night of passion seemed to have made up Percy's mind for him. Percy started to leisurely pump Nico, and Nico was getting all hot and bothered. Hot because of the fact that he was having sex in the supply closet on his first day on the job, with a very godlike boss. Bothered because it seemed as though Percy wanted to take his time in pleasuring Nico, when in reality Nico wanted Percy to savage him before he lost his nerve and started to panic about getting caught. Nico groaned in frustration hoping Percy would get the hint and go faster.

"A little bit excited now aren't we?" Percy teased.

"Just hurry up Jackson!"

"Your wish is my command," Percy answered as he coated his fingers in salvia and inserted an index finger inside Nico.

Fifteen minutes later has Nico moaning wantonly as Percy thrust in him repeatedly. Percy had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Nico was so tight and it was driving Percy crazy. He kept slamming into Nico until he hit Nico's sweet spot that had him crying out, "Dio mio! Per favore go faster! Alto! Oh yes!"

"Nico! Fuck!"

"D-don't stop! Yes! There!"

Percy's moves were jerky and frantic as he felt himself close to coming and knew by the way Nico was moaning and squirming that he was close too. Soon they both came hard and collapsed tangled in a pile of limbs on the floor of the supply closet. Their breaths were ragged, foreheads touching as they both looked into each other's eyes. They both knew that there was no going back minutes later, Nico is dressed and about to leave the closet when Percy grabs his wrist.

"Nico, I put my number in your phone, I hope you don't mind. Please call me. I… wanna spend the night with you again."

Nico didn't respond and instead left the supply closet hoping Dr. Dare wouldn't notice his absence for so long. Percy came out of the closet two minutes after Nico.

"Wow. Didn't know you liked Italian that much Percy." A new voice spoke.

"Luke, you asshole, what did you hear?" Percy playfully said to Luke Castellan, Head of Cardio.

"You really should know better than to sleep with people you're working with. And you wanted the intern to call you? For what exactly? To get to know him better through the use of sex?" Luke said in serious tone.

"Luke," Percy's tone changed from friendly to serious, "you might not believe me but he's different. He's not just some intern I'm gonna fool around with. Not just some other person I'm gonna sleep with just to… look he's different. I don't know how. I don't know why but he is."

"Whatever all I'm saying is, please be careful. He's not just somebody you can mess around with, he's a coworker and he's young. Be careful with each other. Plus you still haven't fully recovered from-"

"I get it," Percy cut Luke off, "don't worry I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Finally it was the end of the day. Nico was dead tired and sore from the little sexual he had with Dr. Jackson. All Nico wanted to do was go home and sleep, but of course it seemed as if the universe had other plans for him, because came jogging up to him.<p>

"Nico wait up!" Jason called the raven haired boy.

"What is it Grace? I'm tired and I wanna go home."

"Okay well listen real quick. So you have two extra rooms in your house and you see there are two people who work with us who would really be thankful if you rented those two rooms to them."

"Who are they?" Nico asked.

"You remember Hazel and Marina? From our group?"

Nico nodded his head remembering Hazel, the African American girl with beautiful curled brown hair, mocha skin and light brown eyes. And Marina the fiery Hispanic girl with fair skin, apple green eyes, and short wavy straight black hair.

"Yeah, are they the ones who wanna rent my rooms?"

"Yeah, can they?" Jason asked.

"Yeah sure."

Nico was heading for the elevator when out of nowhere he was once again pulled into another supply closet by none other than Percy Jackson himself.

"Hey Neeks," Percy said cheerily.

"Don't call me that, and what do you want?"

"Ouch Nico!" Percy feigned being hurt, "why are you so mean? I was just going to ask if you thought about spending the night with me. At my place."

"Percy, my ass, my whole body actually but most importantly my ass hurts. Please give it time to rest I don't think I can go another round, and besides I barely know you!"

"Well get to know. Tonight as you sleepover. We don't have to have sex, we can just, I don't know talk? Please Nico? Please say yes, please stay over?"

"You're very adamant on me sleeping over."

"Yes because I wanna know you." Percy said with a sincere smile forming on his face.

Nico shook his head smiling as he did so before answering, "fine I'll stay over. You win Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! A new chapter added to this story! I don't know about you guys but last chapter felt a bit rushed and sloppy. I apologize because of that._ I hope no one will mind this, but I am going to be adding other characters of my own who will play a part that will have the spotlight focused on them sometimes. This story is going to be like Grey's Anatomy in the sense that even though we do have a main couple in the show, it doesn't mean we can't have other characters play a role and have the limelight shine on them. I came up with the idea while going on a Grey's Anatomy binge trying to catch up before the new season comes out this Thrusday if I'm not mistaken. Some characters will be introduced but I might not go into full detail about them as much. I don't think this story will be that long either, maybe a few ten or fifteen chapters; I'm going to be ending it my way. Once again constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thank you to all who read, favorite, and follow!__

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, nor Grey's Anatomy. I don't own the established characters either, just mine own.**_

* * *

><p>Morning sex was the best. Percy was on his bed with Nico on top of him grinding down on him. It had been three months into this relationship and god were Percy and Nico loving it. Sex in the supply closets, the on-call rooms, Percy's place most of the time or Nico's; which was rare. Especially since at Nico's you have four other people living there, hearing what you're doing because of the thin walls. So of course they mostly did it in Percy's apartment. This time sex was slow and languid. They had a good hour and a half before having to get to work and they were going to take advantage. Nico was grinding on Percy ever so slowly yet roughly. He placed several kisses on Percy's neck, slowly making his way back up to Percy's lips where he kissed Percy deeply. Percy reached for the lube on the night stand and poured a good amount on his fingers and started to stretch Nico out properly. As Nico was being stretched out, Percy curled his fingers in way that made it possible for him to hit Nico's prostate where he let out a particularly loud moan. Once Nico was prepared properly, he lined up Percy's length near his entrance and slid down until Percy was completely inside of Nico. Leisurely, Nico moved up and went back down rolling his hips in a way that sent shivers of pleasure to both men. Percy moaned silently as Nico kept slamming down on him so slow yet so rough, his eyes fluttered closed as he grabbed Nico's hips. Nico picked up the pace a bit, letting out moans as he went down on Percy. Nico gave a loud moan when he hit his sweet spot that made Percy open his eyes. The sight that Percy saw before him was absolutely erotic; Nico's head was thrown back with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open letting out a glorious sound that sent shivers up Percy's spine. Percy gripped Nico's hips tighter and quickened the pace of their lovemaking. Both of them growing frantic and wanting release, heartbeats racing and beating in time, breaths ragged and heavy. Nico looked unbelievably sexy; his pale face flushed a deep scarlet red from the exertion, sweat forming at his forehead, his hair clung to his face, those beautiful lips letting out a slur of moans. After one final thrust Nico came hard, Percy followed not too soon after. In the aftermath of sex, they stayed there, laying in bed together.<p>

"Okay, I'm gonna shower," Nico said, disentangling himself from Percy.

"Okay, I'll join you."

Nico left forty-five minutes before starting his shift at the hospital, promising Percy to once again stay the night. They had started dating three months ago after a month of being 'just friends' and getting to know each other. Nico found out that Percy was a mama's boy, he could cook extremely well which pleasantly surprised Nico, he loved to bake blue chocolate chip cookies and make blue pancakes; Percy explained that his mom had done it as a form of rebellion against her ex-husband who was abusive, Percy's dad had left his mom when Percy was just a toddler but he did make sure to help them both out, he could be very childish making you forget that he was a talented surgeon, and he was very protective, kind, funny, loyal, adorably dorky, and surprisingly affectionate. Percy found out a few things about Nico as well although he was more reserved than Percy. Nico had lost his mother and sister when he was ten years old because of a drunk driver, his father was a strict yet caring man who wanted nothing more but for Nico to be successful, Nico loved to read books; mostly horror and mystery, he had a stepmother who he thought was very kind and beautiful and made his dad happy, Nico was a geek; he loved a dorky game called Mythomagic, he could speak fluent Italian and cook some delicious Italian meals, he was also kind, caring and affectionate although he rarely showed it, but Percy was determined to break that out of him. It seemed as though they still had a lot to learn about each other everyday in this blooming relationship.

* * *

><p>"Spending the night at Jackson's again?" Jason asked Nico jokingly as they changed in the locker room that morning.<p>

"Jackson's," Nico replied in clipped tone that meant that he didn't want to talk about that here with listening ears. Nico for one, didn't want to let everyone who worked in this hospital know that he was in relationship with his boss. Percy didn't really try to keep things a secret and only kept his mouth quiet because Nico had asked him to. Only a few people knew about them but more people were catching wind. Nurses loved to gossip amongst themselves and share that tidbit of information to anyone who was willing to listen. So when it came about Percy Jackson the handsome and talented neurosurgeon nicknamed 'McDreamy' by most of the women and some men in the hospital; was now off the market and going steady with an intern, well that was juicy stuff. Many of the doctors had nicknames that past interns, nurses, residents, and other doctor's gave them due to either their personality or looks, and it was mostly given to the male doctors most of the time. Luke Castellan was 'McSteamy', Piper McLean the head of Peds was 'Ms. Charm' because of her charming attitude and saying no to her was close to impossible, Thalia Grace the head of Ortho and also the older sister of Jason Grace was 'Nazi', Will Solace head of General was 'Sunshine', and Apollo Solace the older brother of Will and head of Plastics was 'Hot Stud' and he really lived up to his name. Gossip got around quick in the halls of Pacific Coast.

* * *

><p>Marina Lane inhaled a big whiff of her steaming hot morning coffee as she walked in to work that morning. She was extremely tired from the day before and barely got any sleep due to the fact of one annoying roommate. Once she got inside of the locker she started to change into scrubs.<p>

"Morning Marina," came the cheery greeting as she finished putting on her pants, from the one person who kept her up the night before, Leo Valdez. Marina didn't respond, she merely narrowed her eyes and glared at Leo.

"Jeez no answer? What crawled up your ass?" Leo asked her.

Leo had been keeping her up the past nights the past three months ago when he started screwing Apollo Solace, and she had had enough. She was stick in the mud but this job was demanding and she did not go through hell her entire life to be finally get here and blow it.

"The fact that I didn't get to sleep so much the night before because of the lewd and annoyingly loud sounds coming from your bedroom which is next to mine might I add as you were screwing your fuck buddy. Look Leo what you do and who you have sex with is your problem but could you please be at least a bit considerate to me because I'm sure Apollo is good fuck but I need my sleep so I don't mess up at work while I'm trying to save someone's life. So the next time you and Apollo wanna have sex in the house, please make sure you muffle your sounds, cause I'm not Jason who sleeps like a rock, or Hazel who drowns out the noise by listening to music, and Nico's got a place to stay, I need some form of peace and quiet as I sleep. And I know I must sound like a complete bitch but I'm just blunt honey and I'm bluntly telling you that you're too loud, so can you do that for me please?" Marina ended her rant and looked at Leo expectantly.

Leo was left speechless and instead of answering, he nodded his head because dealing with a cranky Marina with not enough sleep was a bad thing to do.

"Thank you. Look sorry I'm so cranky and snapped at you. I'll talk to you later I'm going to sleep in one of the on-call rooms, my shift doesn't start until two hours from now," Marina told him as she laced up her shoes and put her clothes away in the locker unfolded.

"Wait, so what are you doing here so early if your shift doesn't start till later?" Leo found his voice and asked Marina before she made her way out of the door.

"Because usually when Apollo stays over you guys end up having morning sex and I didn't want to be woken up by that so I came here to sleep," Marina explained, as if it was completely normal to sleep with one's superiors.

With that she left a red-faced Leo in the room alone and he silently prayed that no one else heard their little exchange. The whole thing between Apollo and Leo was nothing but a friend's with benefits, just sex and no feelings, and kept secret. Already he heard some nurses talking about how Apollo seemed to be flirting less with them and not even asking for sex like he used to. Leo had also heard talk of Nico and Percy and how Nico snatched up McDreamy without even giving a chance to the others. Leo couldn't help but snicker at some of the nicknames some of these doctors were given. The whole thing started three months ago when Leo was with Dr. Solace for the day learning about plastic surgery. Apollo was as flirtatious as ever and it seemed as though he had taken quite a liking to Leo. The next day Leo went to Sully's Pub to have a drink and relax from a rather unexpected and stressful day while on trauma. There were several car accidents due to heavy rain and many people were sent to the nearest hospitals, Pacific Coast being one of them. Leo was at the pub for an hour by himself when suddenly Apollo came in and sat down next to him. They chatted and drank together for a while, exchanging pleasantries about how their day had gone. Apollo brought forth his charm and flirted his way into Leo's pants that same night, not that Leo regretted it. The next day however, was a bit awkward seeing as how Leo didn't know how to handle the situation he found himself in. He avoided Apollo for as long as he could until he got cornered by the blonde. Apollo offered Leo a deal, they would go to each other for sex only without getting feelings involved. Leo accepted the proposition, mostly because the he had the night before was the best he ever had and he really didn't want to give that up. And Apollo being incredibly attractive and funny without being too conceited was a big plus. And that's how it started, a deal made in an on-call room where after it was made they proceeded to have sex in the on-call room. So far this little relationship of no strings attached was working out.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Dr. Grace, how's everything going?" Dr. Piper McLean asked Jason Grace as they amde their way to the Peds floor.<p>

"I'm fine and you Dr. McLean?" Jason asked politely.

"I'm good, okay so today should be very exciting for you as you and Dr. Beauregard and myself will all work on Teddy Robinson, who's been on the transplant list for a new liver. Fortunately, UNOS called and said that they were going to deliver a new liver for our little guy. So read his chart, and be ready to prep him for surgery with Dr. Beauregard because you will be in the OR with us and you will be watching and learning up close."

"Really? Thank you so much for the opportunity Dr. McLean, don't worry I'll be ready," Jason answered as he made his way to the library and started to look through Teddy's chart.

Jason had been on Peds and Trauma a lot these past few months and had been in one surgery before. The thought of being in another one was exciting. He had gotten to know Silena Beauregard while working in Peds and while he was on Trauma, he got to know her boyfriend; Charles Beckendorf. He liked working with both residents, they were nice and didn't really think so lowly of interns or acted as if interns were dumb. Around one o'clock Jason and Silena had prepped Teddy Robinson for Surgery, and were already scrubbing in. The liver had already been transported here by Dr. McLean herself and everything was good to go. Dr. McLean instructed Dr. Beauregard to open him up and then she would take over.

"Okay and now we carefully put the new liver in and -Beauregard, suction please- and we make sure that there is nothing wrong with the new liver. Grace, come and take a closer look," Dr. McLean told Jason.

He saw the pink liver and thought about Teddy being only eight years old and having a normal life after this surgery. The thought made him smile to himself and he looked up to see McLean looking at him and he swore he could've seen her eyes shining and glittering beautifully under the fluorescent light. Dr. McLean let Silena close up Teddy and together all three went to go update his parents. Making their way out of the room and down a hallway, Piper stopped Jason.

"Yes, Dr. McLean?" Jason asked her.

"Do you wanna go... have a drink with me after work?" Piper asked him.

Saying that he was surprised was an understatement. Jason was taken aback and had in no way seen this coming.

"Uh... you wanna have a drink? With me?" Jason pointed to himself. He couldn't help it, he was completely shocked. Jason also couldn't deny that a beautiful woman like Piper made him nervous to be around her. Piper was very attractive, what with her chestnut colored hair, ever-changing kaleidoscope eyes and caramel skin, she was absolutely gorgeous without trying. Not that Jason wasn't good looking, in fact he was. He had an athletic build to him, lean yet muscular. He had blonde locks, azure eyes and a killer smile that could make you melt. He was very good looking indeed and boy, did people look.

Piper laughed and to Jason it was adorable, he wanted to hear it again and again.

"Yes Jason, I want to go have a drink with you tonight. After work at Sully's. How does that sound?" Piper asked playfully.

Jason smiled, "it sounds perfect actually. I'd love to get a drink with you tonight Piper, I'll see you then."

With that they parted ways for the day and Jason felt just a little bit lighter.

* * *

><p>"On-call room, twenty minutes," Frank quickly told Hazel as he dragged her to an empty room.<p>

Once in there, Hazel was thrown on the bed as Frank made his way towards her. He captured her lips in a bruising way and kissed her slowly. Hazel wound her arms around Frank and pressed her body close to his as she possibly could. Clothes were taken off and thrown about. Skin against skin, lips biting and suckling, limbs tangled together. Frank opened up a condom and rolled it on his length, he slowly made his way in to Hazel's inviting heat.

Twenty minutes later, they both emerged from the on-call room and went to the bathrooms to fix their appearances, and made their way into the cafeteria as if nothing ever happened.

...

"So are you coming over tonight?" Frank asked Hazel once they were seated in the cafeteria with Jason. He was busy reading a patient's chart, having before told them about the transplant surgery he was in and about how he was working on this case about a girl who wouldn't stop having seizures.

"Yeah, I really don't want to be home tonight if Apollo is coming over. I love Leo but he is _so loud._ I have a feeling Marina is about ready to scream bloody murder if she doesn't get her sleep tonight. Plus I miss you," Hazel said.

"Great, can't wait till you-" Frank got interrupted by his pager going off, "okay I gotta go, some patient of mine and Dr. Yew's is giving some of the nurses trouble. I'll text you later okay?" He kissed Hazel on the cheek and grabbed his apple before leaving.

"You were right about one thing," Jason said a minute after Frank left.

"What's that?"

"Marina already screamed _bloody murder_," Jason told her.

"When?" Hazel asked.

"This morning, she came in cranky and Leo made a joke and I heard her chewing him out in the locker room," Jason laughed a bit.

"Oh," Hazel said and she went back to eating her salad.

"Okay I'm convinced Castellan hates me," Marina stated abruptly as she suddenly came from nowhere and sat down in front of Hazel.

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked her unfazed by her sudden appearance.

"Because every time I'm around him he always a scowl on his face, he hesitates in answering my questions and when he does, he answers them in a tone that sounds a bit snotty and sarcastic as if I should already know the answer. And that, my dear is why I have come to the conclusion that Dr. Castellan hates me with such a burning passion that it's admirable he's still working with me, albeit most likely unwillingly. I mean I don't see him acting that way with the other interns," Marina finished her explanation and looked to Jason and Hazel to see if they had listened. Jason was writing some notes down while Hazel looked above her with wide eyes. Marina had a sinking feeling that if she turned around she would see Dr. Castellan looming over her. And she was right, partially because Dr. Castellan was right behind her, but so were Dr. Will Solace and Dr. Jackson trying and failing to hold in his laughter.

"Dr. Castellan... I meant no disrespect at all towards you by... that dumb ranting of mine. Please don't take it personally?" Marina tried to smooth things over but it seemed like she was failing miserably because Dr. Castellan looked absolutely stoic.

"Dr. Lane once you're done here please go to cardio and meet with Dr. Dare and Dr. Di Angelo. You'll be in a surgery today," Dr. Castellan told Marina and then walked away.

"Thank you so much!" Marina semi-shouted since he had walked away from the table.

"I think you're right," Hazel spoke up once they were far away enough.

...

Percy was laughing hysterically at what had just happened.

"Shut up Jackson," Luke snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, but c'mon you gotta admit it was a bit funny. 'Dr. Castellan hates me with such burning passion that it's admirable he's still working with me,' that is just..." Percy was at a loss for words as the three doctors sat around their table which had a clear view of the three interns they jsut walked away from.

"Gold?" Will supplied which earned him a glare from Luke.

"Yes!" Percy agreed a bit too quickly.

"More like annoying," Luke stated.

"Didn't know you had such passion burning inside you Luke," Percy teased.

"Why don't you like her?" Will asked him.

"I don't not like her," Luke vaguely stated.

"Then what is it?" Will pressed.

"Nothing," Luke refused to answer.

"Maybe you think she's cute," Percy joked.

"Shut up," Luke huffed as he tried to fight off a small blush that was slowly making its way on his face.

"Oh my god... you do, don't you?" Will asked seriously.

Before Luke could deny, they were joined by Apollo and Thalia.

"Hey guys," Thalia greeted cheerfully.

"Wow Thals, you're happy," Percy commented, "why's that?"

"Can't a person be happy without needing a reason to? Must there be a reason?" Thalia avoided the question.

"And where were you Apollo?" Will asked his older.

"I got held up-" Apollo was interrupted.

"By Leo?" Will asked him.

"You know it," Apollo unabashedly stated with a wink.

"You have no shame," Thalia drily joked.

"And speak of the devil," Will said as he saw Leo make his way towards Hazel, Jason, and Marina.

...

"Hey Leo," Hazel greeted him as he sat down next to her.

"Hey Hazel, guys," Leo said to the rest of the table.

"You look like you just had sex with 'Hot Stud'," Marina commented unashamed and in a joking manner.

"Wh-what?" Leo choked on his water.

Marina laughed, "I was right!"

Leo started to blush profusely as he thought about Apollo.

_Leo was making his way to the cafeteria when he was yanked into a supply closet by Apollo._

_"What are you doing?" Leo asked him._

_"I'm horny," Apollo told him simply before kissing him on the lips, "I wanna have sex. Can we?" He asked Leo._

_"Sounds good," Leo responded as he he sucked on Apollo's neck. Apollo moaned silently as he grinded into Leo. Apollo took off Leo's shirt and started to place open-mouth kisses on Leo's neck making his way downwards. Leo started to take off his pants as Apollo took off his shirt. Soon they were both stripped of clothing and Apollo coated his fingers in saliva before inserting them in Leo. Once Leo was prepared, Apollo rolled a condom on his length and lined it up against Leo's entrance. Once Apollo was completely sheathed inside, he gave one hard thrust that had Leo moaning out loud._

...

"Come on Will, don't tease Apollo, at least he can admit that he likes someone unlike Luke here!" Percy said.

"What? No, no Percy you're wrong. I don't like Leo, what me and Leo have is just sex, no strings attached," Apollo denied.

"Nevermind Will, please proceed with the teasing."

"Ooh that's a very impressive vocabulary you have there Perce," Thalia joked.

"Haha, I know words," Percy said sarcastically.

"I don't like Marina in that way," Luke denied.

"And I have no feelings for Leo at all other than pure physical attraction," Apollo stated.

"Yeah right Apollo, I'm your brother and I can clearly see that physical attraction towards Leo, but you are definitely catching feelings for the guy," Will said.

"Luke you're attracted to Marina just admit, trust me it'll feel good," Percy told Luke.

"I don't like-"

"Aww Luke, come on now, just say it, 'I think Marina is hot'," Thalia joked around.

"But I-" Luke was once again cut off.

"Like her? Of course you do!" Percy said cheerily.

"What about you Will? Have you told anyone at this table about Marshall Lane?" Apollo announced.

"You and Marshall?" Thalia asked.

Now it was Will's turn to blush.

"I like Marshall, I asked him out, we've been dating for two months now, and at least unlike you Apollo I'm not denying it. I like Marshall and I hope we last because he's amazing," Will said with a blush framing his cheeks as he truthfully stated what he felt for the other boy.

"Wait, like Marshall Lane as in the older brother of Marina Lane?" Thalia asked.

"They're siblings?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah Luke, didn't you know that?" Percy said with a smirk.

"Okay fine, point taken. You can admit you like him," Apollo stood quiet after that.

"You like Marshall's little sister, oh my god Luke," Thalia laughed out loud.

"What about you and Rachel Thals?" Luke asked, "you two seem pretty cozy. Not to mention that you looked absolutely pleased when you came to sit down here."

"Okay fine, me and Rachel have a thing going on but for now it's nothing serious. In due time, we'll see where it goes," Thalia explained her relationship with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Even Thalia and Will admit that they feel attracted to their 'significant other' and yet Luke you can't admit your attraction. My, my such sadness," Percy faked his emotional state of distress.

"What's going on between you and Nico, Percy?" Apollo suddenly turned the spotlight on him.

"What about me and my Italian prince?" Percy smirked.

"Oh, he's your prince?" Thalia quipped.

"Yes he is," Percy answered confidently because that's what he thought about Nico.

"And so his Highness appears," Will commented.

...

Nico made his way over to where his friends/roommates sat, with Marshall by his side. While on the way over here, they bumped into each other and Marshall asked questions about his sister. For some reason, Marina and Marshall hadn't spoken to each other for a while now. Nico knew part of the reason why from the tidbits of information both siblings shared with him. Why Marshall will tell him though, was beyond Nico. Living with Marina at first was a bit awkward but soon enough, Nico and her became close. He also became close with Hazel, these two were like sisters to him and he liked that idea. Especially since he lost Bianca at a young age. Marina considered Nico a brother, along with Jason and Leo.

"Hey guys," Nico said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey Neeks," Jason said without looking up from his notes.

"Nicky," Leo said as he looked down on his phone.

"Hey Nico, hello Dr. Lane," Hazel said, being the only one to take notice of Marshall.

At the mention of his name Marina tensed up and refused to look at Marshall.

"Hey Nico," Marina said in a dull voice.

Nico sat down next to her and looked at Marshall sympathetically.

"Hey Hazel, Jason, Leo and... Marina," Marshall said hesitantly.

"Hey Dr. Lane," Jason greeted looking up from his notes.

"Hello," Leo said.

Marina stayed quiet and it suddenly got tense around the table.

"Marina? Can I... talk to you please?" Marshall asked her.

Marina still didn't answer him and the group looked at each other, as if silently asking if anyone knew what was going on. Marshall gave a small huff before grabbing Marina by the arm and dragged her away from the table.

"Are you sure they're related?" Luke asked as the doctors watched Marshall grab Marina by the arm and pulled her away. They could see Marina with her head down refusing to look at him and getting angry by the minute.

"Yeah, Marshall told me they are," Will answered.

"Well they sure don't act like it," Apollo commented.

"Did they get into a fight?" Thalia asked Will.

"Yeah, do you know what's going on?" Percy asked.

"No, Marshall doesn't like to talk about it. I haven't been able to get anything out of him," Will responded. Suddenly Reyna Arellano, a third year resident came up to their table.

"Chief Brunner says there's been a big accident involving a bus and he needs all hands on deck," she explained.

Not two seconds after she said that, beepers went off around the cafeteria, from other surgeons, residents, interns and nurses. Everyone got up and quickly made their way to the emergency room. Before leaving Will made his way to where Marshall was and right before he caught up to him he heard Marshall say to Marina _'this isn't over.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!<em>_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! I'm so happy that you guys like this story! So far I have written up to chapter 4 but I'm finishing that up and will soon start on chapter 5 so if I don't update as often I'm sorry but I will try my best to get these chapters out as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read! Anyways here is chapter 3 enjoy! _

_P.S. I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, this work is unbeta'd and sometimes I end up typing too fast!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Grey's Anatomy!_**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. There had been an accident involving a bus and four other cars, and surgeons were going back to back in the OR. All Nico wanted to do was to go to Percy's and go to sleep. He was walking down the hallway with Hazel, who said she was going to spend the night at Frank's. Jason had already left to have a drinkdate with Piper. Lucy grabbed a bite to eat with Octavian Castellan, the younger brother of Luke; and for some reason those two seemed to be pretty close. Leo was ahead of him and Hazel with Apollo and Will, talking to both of them about something. And Percy, Thalia and Luke had somehow wound up walking with them to the locker rooms. Everything was going okay when suddenly everyone heard shouting coming from the locker rooms. It was Marshall's voice and soon Will picked up speed, as did everyone else to see what was going on.

"Why won't you talk to me! Why won't you look at me! What have I done to make you _hate me_?!" Marshall shouted at Marina, everyone had already made their way outside of the locker room not daring to take another step inside. "Answer me! Tell me! What did I do?! You're not even _looking_ at me!" Marshall screamed as he raked his hands through his hair.

Marina laughed, she laughed a cynical laugh without any humor in it.

Marshall looked livid, "do you think this is funny?" He spoke, his voice dangerously calm.

"Oh, it's absolutely hysterical," Marina finally spoke and looked at him for the first time since working at the hospital. She looked at him with eyes devoid of emotion and with a dull voice, "I find this so funny."

"What did I do to make you hate me?" Marshall asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"What did you _do? _You left me," Marina answered calmly.

"What?"

_"YOU LEFT ME!" _She shouted furiously, taking Marshall and the rest of the doctors by surprise. "You left me Marshall! You left me when you went away to college and you _never came back! _You left me with a _useless _mother who did _NOTHING _to stop our father's _beatings!"_

"I-"

"You went off to college and _sure,_ at first you came back for a visit. But since you were away at college inside your _little bubble of protection _and forgot how much dad's beatings hurt! You stopped coming back! And because dad was an angry drunk and mom went to taking sleeping pills, dad became frustrated. And he took out his frustrations on _me! He beat me! He abused me! He made me wish I'd never been born!"_

"Marina-"

"And like an idiot I kept on hoping you'd come back for me but you didn't!

"I did! I came back but you were gone!"

"I left because if I had stayed there any longer I would've been dead! If I had stayed there you would've found my dead body instead! Do you wanna know what I got for Christmas when I was sixteen? Merry _fucking _Christmas Marina! I got a broken jaw, a black eye, three fractured ribs, and a broken wrist! And I was thrown out of the house in the cold December night with only my pajamas to keep me warm. I had to walk ten blocks to the only person who gave a _rat's ass about me. _Not even my _own brother_ was there to help me. I had to go to my English teacher. I knocked on her door for ten minutes straight in the fucking cold until she came to the door. She took me to the hospital and then, she did something you and I never did. She did something you never _dared to do._ Because you were a coward. You were scared. She took a tire iron and broke our dad's kneecaps and threatened him to stay away from me. She paid for my hospital bills and she helped buy the car I lived in for two years straight while I was in high school. You weren't there! You left me with two _monsters _I had to unfortunately call _parents. _I worked two jobs and went to school and I got the best grades and was the best student. I was in the top ten and I got a full scholarship to the college of my choice. But of course I seem to be cursed... _ha. _A week before I left for college a drunk raped me and I was _useless. _He raped me and I couldn't do anything against him! An older brother is supposed to protect you from those kinds of things but I didn't have one!"

"Marina... I am so so-" Marshall choked on a sob, his face covered in tears he tried hard not to let fall.

"But I moved on, cause that's what you gotta do or else it'll eat you alive. I went to college and became valedictorian. And the English teacher who helped me was there to see me graduate, just like she was there when I graduated high school, just like she was there that night I got thrown out of that damn place I called _home!_ I don't need you. You weren't there for me so why should I need you now?" Marina took a breath. She was tense, emotional and she was holding in her tears. She'd be damned if she let Marshall see her cry, see her being weak, she was too prideful.

"I tried to come back, and when I did dad told me you left. I looked for you for a while and I gave up and that was wrong of me and I am so _so sorry. _You were right, I stopped coming back because I forgot how badly it hurt to have dad beat me again. I-"

"Leave me alone," Marina whispered, "don't talk to me unless we work together, don't try to apologize anymore. I kept on blindly hoping you'd come back for me. I trusted you and that was my mistake."

With that Marina left Marshall alone and walked out of the locker to find that they had an audience there. She walked away from them quickly, until it seemed as though she were running and in fact she felt like she was running. Running away from listening ears and prying eyes that looked at her like as if she were an open book. Because they now knew her dark secrets and how utterly messed up she was.

"Marina," she heard her name being called and she looked back to see it had been Nico, who was right behind her, jogging to keep up. He knew exactly where she was going, he knew she was close to breaking down, he knew she needed to get away because she couldn't bear the thought of others looking at her break down, and see every emotion pour out until it left her. They ran down flights of stairs, down to the lower levels of the hospital until they reached a basement of sorts. They went inside this room; if you could call it that, that had vents jutting out all across the ceilings and walls. She went to this vent on the floor and waited. Waited for the rush of air to come and surround her. Once it did, Nico heard her scream. She screamed so loudly and cried fiercely, and she did not stop screaming.

* * *

><p>That night, Marshall curled up against Will's side, sobbing and muttering things like <em>'I didn't mean to leave her. I am so sorry. I should've been there. I shouldn't have given up. It's all my fault,' <em>with Will saying sweet nothings that wouldn't help his boyfriend because he was too distraught.

Hazel went to Frank and started to sob, recounting the story. Feeling sorry for what Marina had gone through, knowing she deserved so much more.

Percy went home alone. He understood that Nico was needed by Marina and he didn't mind that his plans for the night had been canceled. He just wanted to sleep, but he wanted Nico beside him that night. He wanted Nico to hug him and tell him that everything was fine.

Apollo went to Leo's place, where they both slept cuddled up together, not wanting to think about what transpired that night. Not wanting to have sex either.

Jason went over to Piper's where they had sex and slept soundly. Completely and blissfully oblivious as to what happened in the hospital, with talks of starting a relationship fresh in their minds.

Lucy and Octavian went home separately with the promise of going on a second date soon. Smiling joyfully, saying goodnight to each other through kisses and feeling warm inside, despite the cold weather that was settling in New York.

Thalia went home changing her plans with Rachel and saying she didn't feel too good. She wasn't in the mood to divulge in sex after what had taken place.

Marina was a sobbing mess, with an aching throat and tear-streaked face, she was lying on her bed with Nico holding her. Comforting her. Telling her, soon enough, it'll be alright.

Luke went home that night and went to sleep restlessly.

* * *

><p><em><span>Four months later<span>_

"Wanna order Chinese food tonight? Watch something on Netflix? And then have sex?" Jason asked Piper as she was signing a few charts from released patients.

"Sounds good, I gotta run but yeah, I'd love to see something on Netflix... ooooh let's watch Scandal! I hear it's good!" Piper said excitedly.

"Sure babe," Jason chuckled and pecked her on the lips before leaving to do rounds. He was with Dr. Michael Yew on trauma today.

He couldn't help but feel happy, Jason had been feeling happy for a while now and it was all because Piper and him had gotten together after dating.

"Your cheeks look like they're hurting from smiling too hard," Marina appeared by his side, smirking at her comment.

"Someone looks happy," Jason commented sarcastically.

"Oh definitely, I barely slept last night and now I'm on trauma with you, oh the joy." Marina answered in an equally sarcastic tone.

"Why didn't you get your 'beauty sleep' last night princess?" Jason joked.

"Leo and Apollo. And by the way it's queen," Marina quipped.

"Oh. You know Marshall's the resident in charge today..." Jason trailed off and looked at Marina.

"Fuck my luck, I'm gonna go see if anyone wants to switch."

* * *

><p><em>"Percy,"<em> Nico moaned, "we're gonna get caught..."

"I don't care, it's my office," Percy responded while he kissed Nico's neck and tried to remove his pants.

"Someone... could come in... at any moment- ahhh!" Percy sucked on Nico's neck harshly which only aroused the raven haired boy even more, "Oh god Percy!"

"Nico. You. Are. So. Sexy." Percy said while grinding down on Nico every time he spoke.

"Seriously? You two are like horny teenage boys, how many times are you guys gonna have sex in one day?" Luke said in an exasperated tone.

Nico quickly pulled up his pants and tried to get off the desk he was lying on, but couldn't because Percy was still towering above him. Percy puffed out his cheeks and sighed heavily.

"Luke I was kinda busy here."

"Yeah, I can see that," Luke said, humor lacing his voice.

"Come on man! I'm gonna get blue balls now," Percy whined. He got off Nico, but didn't let him go. Instead he placed Nico on his lap and Nico looked mortified.

"P-Percy!" Nico exclaimed as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"He's not gonna say anything..."

"Don't worry kid, I don't really care," Luke stated as if that would ease Nico's embarrassment, "by the way, how's Marina?" Luke asked out of the blue.

Percy raised a single eyebrow at Luke as he waited for Nico to answer. To say that Nico wasn't surprised was an understatement. Marina had mentioned before that after the incident; they were calling it _'the incident' _now, Luke had been treating her differently.

"Uh, she's good, still not talking to Marshall. At least not outside of work. Some guy who works up on OB has asked her out a lot of times now, I think they're just dating or just having sex." Nico said truthfully.

"I see," Luke said in an icy tone and for some reason the air seemed tense.

"I gotta go Perce," Nico said as he got off Percy's lap, "I'll see you tonight okay? Bye Dr. Castellan."

"Sure babe," Percy said cheekily.

"Thanks Nico, I'll see you later," Luke told him before he left.

"Okay... what was that about?" Percy questioned Luke.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You asked Nico how Marina was doing and right after he mentioned that she started seeing a guy from OB, you get all-"

"Why would she want to be with a guy who wears pink scrubs? I mean she could obviously date someone else, you know?" Luke interrupted Percy.

"Oh, you mean like you?"

Luke hesitated before answering, "no I mean someone. Someone who doesn't wear pink scrubs."

"Uh-huh. Okay sure," Percy agreed too quickly for Luke's liking.

"I don't like her in _that way,"_ Luke denied.

"Okay," Percy said not believing a word Luke said.

"I mean it, I don't like her..." Luke tried again to deny, "oh forget it."

* * *

><p>"So? You wanna do this?" Thalia asked Rachel, who had come over her place; she roomed with Reyna who was at work for the day.<p>

"I do. I think it could work out between us," Rachel replied.

Thalia let out a small squeal as she went around and kissed Rachel right on the lips. "Okay I propose we go out on our official date today, since we both have the day off. What do you think?" Thalia asked her.

"I think that today is a good day to go out on our first official date, as you so kindly put it," Rachel said smiling warmly at Thalia.

With that they left Thalia's apartment and went to go eat at this new restaurant that opened up about two months ago. Rachel and Thalia had been having a friends with benefits relationship up until Thalia confessed to Rachel that she had feelings for her. It took a while for Rachel to analyze her own feelings for Thalia. Rachel told Thalia that they could try dating and see how that went. Which is where they were at now. So far, Rachel thought that she was glad that Thalia told her she had feelings for her. Rachel decided that it was nice to have someone care about you and who wanted more from you other than just sex.

Thalia was pretty, she really was. She had black hair, lightening blue eyes, adorable freckles that adorned her face across her cheeks and nose. Fair skin that was easy to get sunburned and a cute laugh.

Rachel had fiery red hair that was wild with curls, she had grass green eyes, pale skin and rosy lips that Thalia found were absolutely kissable.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Dr. Castellan," Marina greeted Luke as they made their way to the patient they were going to be operating on.<p>

"Morning Dr. Lane," Luke addressed her, "I thought you were on trauma, not that I don't want you here, I don't mind but where is Dr. Hastings? She was supposed to be on my service today," Luke inquired.

"Oh right about that, we switched. She said she need to get more hours in trauma so we traded..." Marina supplied an explanation or at least tried to supply a believable one.

_"Oh Lucy, wait up!" Marina jogged up to Lucy Hastings, a platinum blonde haired, baby blue eyes, fair skinned girl who was currently dating Octavian and roomed with Piper._

_"Yeah? What's up?" She asked._

_"You're on cardio right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Please switch with me," Marina pleaded._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I'm on trauma and Marshall's the resident and I seriously have been trying my best to avoid him. And I really don't want to work with him so please switch with me. I swear if you do, I'll make it up to you," Marina begged._

_"Oh," Lucy said, realization dawning on her. She knew exactly what had happened four months ago and knew the reason why Marina and Marshall rarely talked. It seemed that the only people who knew of the incident were the ones who were there and witnessed everything, with the exception being herself, Octavian, Piper, Jason and Frank. Everyone tried their best to keep it quiet and out of the ears of Chief Brunner._

_"Okay, I'll switch with you."_

_"Thank you so much! I owe you one," Marina said, relief flooding into her system._

_"Don't worry about it," Lucy replied with a warm smile._

"Uh huh and this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Dr. Marshall Lane is on Dr. Yew's service today?"

"Uh-"

"Yep, just as I thought, it's fine Marina. I don't mind you being on my service today," Luke told her with a gentle smile for once on his face.

"Thank you sir," Marina answered as she fought the blush making its way on to her face from seeing Luke smile at her like that.

She had no idea why her heart started to beat so hard whenever she was around Luke, well at least she tried to tell herself she didn't know. There was no way that Marina was attracted to Luke, she couldn't be. Not that Luke wasn't attractive, because he was, even though he had a scar marring his features. He sandy blonde hair, cerulean eyes, a lean build yet muscular and a really nice smile. Marina wished that Luke would smile more often and she wanted it to be genuine. Like the smile she had just received from him. It would be nice to see him smile more. In fact, Marina decided that she really did want to see Luke smile more. She also thought that his laugh was just the sweetest thing. No, Marina could not be attracted to Luke, she had to keep her focus solely on becoming a badass surgeon. Dating someone is nice once in a while, like that guy from OB, but a full on commitment? Maybe in the future. That didn't stop her stomach from fluttering when Luke accidently bumped into her.

In the past four months, Luke had eased up on her. Especially after _the incident. _From time to time they would talk and joke around. She couldn't deny that was attractive and the fact that he didn't seem so guarded around her, made her feel warm inside for some reason.

* * *

><p>"I want a dog," Percy said out of the blue that night as Nico read his book. He had reading glasses which were seriously turning Percy on.<p>

"You want a dog? So go adopt one," Nico told him as he kept on reading.

"I want a dog, but I want to adopt him with you," Percy sat up on the bed and looked at Nico.

"You want to adopt a dog together?"

"Yeah, don't you wanna adopt a cute, loving, loyal dog with me?"

Nico hummed to himself and looked at Percy, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad if they adopted a dog.

"Okay let's adopt a dog," Nico replied with a smile gracing his face,

Percy kissed Nico on his nose, took his book out of his hands and placed it on the night stand.

"Have I ever told you, how much I completely adore you?" Percy asked Nico, a lazy grin appearing on his face.

"Hmmmm, I think I need to hear it more often," Nico quipped.

"I. Adore. You." And with each word Percy muttered, he place a kiss on Nico's forehead, nose and lastly his lips.

The next day, they went out together into the city to adopt a dog. They got a black lab pup and named her Mrs. O'Leary.

* * *

><p><em>And that's a wrap. I dropped a big bomb there in the beginning so sorry if some of you didn't like it. I am currently finishing up chapter 4 it's about halfway done and I will soon start on chapter 5. Thank you all who have read, favorite, followed, and reviewed. Again constructive criticism is welcomed just as long as it's not rude!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I am just soooo happy that so many of you like my story! At first it seemed a bit sloppy and rushed but I am just getting the hang of all this! So here is a new chapter now, I hope you don't mind that there isn't any smut but I am writing chapter 5 and I promise I will write a few smut scenes so bear with me please. Sorry for all spelling errors and grammatical mistakes, this work is not beat'd and I tend to type too fast. Thank you to all who favorite, follow, read, and review! Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy._**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Five months later<span>_

"Good morning Chief Brunner, I hate to deliver bad news but it seems that my flight will be delayed by a few hours, there's terrible weather going on. I think I'll be landing in New York at around nine o'clock maybe ten," a female's voice spoke on the phone to the chief of surgery Dr. Brunner.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I do hope you make it here safely. Please contact me once you land in New York, I'm very please to be working with you," Chief Brunner told the female.

"Thank you so much for understanding, I'm very happy that I'll be working at Pacific Coast."

...

"Morning, can I get a white chocolate mocha please?" Marina asked the girl behind the counter at Starbucks.

"Sure and what's your name?" The girl asked.

"It's Marina M-A-R-I-N-A, thanks." She walked over to where Nico and Jason were sitting and waited for her coffee to be made.

Currently Jason was at a loss because he and Piper had a fight, and it was apparently a big one.

"So you said no," Marina stated, because it wasn't really said as a question.

"I- well I said I'd think about it," Jason said.

"Which is a no."

"Well to be fair, you guys have been dating for what? Nine months? Close it being a year and she wants you to move in with her?" Nico asked trying to give Jason advice from the information he got.

"Not to mention that she's still rooming with Lucy. I mean how's that gonna work out? You two are gonna be forming your lives and your relationship together and Lucy just lives there?" Marina asked Jason.

"I don't know guys. I don't know what to say or what to do," Jason groaned in frustration.

Two weeks ago Piper had asked Jason if living together would be such a bad idea. Jason had told her he wouldn't mind if they lived together. The next day Piper proposed to Jason to moving in with her. At first Jason had been speechless, but quickly recovered to say that he'd give it a thought. Yesterday, Piper confronted him and asked him if he had thought about what she asked him. To be honest, Jason had given it a thought and decided that he wasn't ready for that type of commitment and so he told Piper the truth. That's what started the argument between them. Piper claimed that Jason was afraid to commit, Jason pointed out that they hadn't even made a year to even think about moving in. Piper called Jason a coward, Jason told her that she was taking things too fast. And so yesterday had left a bitter taste in Jason's mouth as he left her apartment in a foul mood.

"Not even a year dude, what's the rush? I mean Nico and Percy already made a year and they haven't moved in together yet," Marina said.

"She's right, we haven't made that kind of change in our relationship," Nico agreed.

"Yeah, but you have two drawers filled with your clothes at Percy's and you guys adopted a dog together, that's like having a kid sorta," Jason pointed out.

"True, they did adopt an adorable dog and if they lived together, it would seem as if they had started a 'family' together. The way I look at it is that adopting a dog is the first step in making a relationship solid and bound to last for a long, long time. 'Till death do you part' sort of thing and they're relationship is solid, my opinion only of course," Marina explained and then got up once they called her name. Once she got her drink, all three residents got up and started to make their way to work. It had been a month since the interns took their intern test to see if they passed and became residents. And when they did become residents, work got a bit more stressful. They would now have to teach new interns and actually perform surgery.

"I tried explaining to her that everything felt rushed and I wanted to take things slow, and she just got even more mad and we argued back and forth. Thank God Lucy wasn't there or she would've suffered through all of the screaming," Jason said in a defeated tone.

"Another example," Nico spoke, "look at Lucy and Octavian, they have been dating about as long as you and Piper. Yet we hear no talk of them moving in together."

"He's got a point Jase," Marina agreed.

"Can't you try to make her see reason?" Nico asked him.

"I'm gonna be honest here, and you might get offended, but barely a year and already she wants you to move in? It's a stupid idea that's premature and could very likely ruin your relationship," Marina bluntly stated.

"Is moving in with someone that bad of a thing to do if you've gone out with the person for a year?" Nico asked her.

"My opinion only, but it depends in the type of people invoked in the relationship. Sleeping over a person's house and spending one or two days entirely with them is completely different than actually living with them. You both have to learn how to live with each other and coexist together. You're going to learn if the person is messy or a clean freak or somewhere in between. Moving in too early when you're still getting to know them; because let's face it, we never really stop learning about our significant other we just learn a few tricks, could ruin your relationship. All I'm saying is if you are considering it, think it through carefully. You don't wanna make a mistake you'll regret."

The trio walked in silence after that to the hospital. Both Jason and Nico pondering about Marina had just said.

"Okay, how exactly do you know all of this?" Jason asked breaking the silence.

"A friend I had back in college moved in with her boyfriend when they had dated for only eight months. She claimed that they were both in college and mature adults, not to mention that she just absolutely loved him with all her little heart. Four months later, she comes begging me to take her in my dorm, since the rest are filled. After she settled in she kept on talking about how different everything seemed after she started living with him. I kept the important information stored safely for future reference in case I ever became _one of those people._"

_"One of those people?" _Nico asked her.

"Yeah, the ones who think that everything will work out fine if two people _love _each other enough."

* * *

><p>All of the head surgeons, attendings, and fellows were sitting down in the auditorium, talking amongst themselves while waiting for the Chief to get there. He had said that he need to make an important announcement that morning and requested every surgeon to be there. Once Chief Brunner made his way to the center, it got quiet around.<p>

"Good morning, fellow colleagues, I have called upon this meeting to address some important news. Starting tomorrow, we will be welcoming a new doctor who will become the new head of trauma," Chief Brunner let the news sink in. Everyone had started to whisper among themselves and some started to ask questions to the chief.

"Wait, isn't Dr. Yew the head of trauma?" Will asked while looking over to where Michael Yew sat.

"Yes, but Dr. Yew will soon be leaving us, unfortunately. He has been offered to become the Chief of Surgery at a hospital in Seattle, Washington. That is a great opportunity, one that must not be passed up and he will be missed dearly at Pacific Coast. It truly was great to have worked with you, Dr. Yew and we were very lucky to have you here with us. We wish you the best of luck in this new path in your life. Now there will be another doctor who will be taking over as head of trauma and we will be very lucky to be working with a brilliant mind. Please welcome the new doctor with open arms. Now then, that is all I have left to say, doctors you are dismissed," Chief Brunner said and soon other doctors started to get up and make their way out of the auditorium. Dr. Yew stayed behind and was discussing things with the chief.

"I can't believe Yew's leaving," Will said as the rest of the surgeons made their way out. He had wanted to stay behind and talk to Michael but he saw that the conversation would have to wait until later.

"Why are you gonna miss your drinking buddy?" Apollo asked his brother.

"Well yeah," Will answered as though that should've been obvious.

"I could be your drinking buddy," Thalia joked as she slung an arm around both brothers.

"Wow, that'd be great," Will said sarcastically.

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted," Thalia huffed and untangled an arm from Will.

"It's not that Thalia, it's just that Michael was a high school buddy and college buddy, I'm gonna miss him is all."

They made their way down the stairs and to the main desk where they could get new charts and updates on patients.

"Well, there's always Skype," Thalia spoke up.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who the new head of trauma is gonna be," Percy wondered out loud as he and Luke made their way down to see Bertha Miller, a patient of Luke's who had originally come in to see him because of the stroke she suffered last month. Upon arriving, Dr. Castellan ran some tests and found some blood clots in her brain, so he called in Jackson to take a look.<p>

"Who knows," Luke said, not really caring who the new doctor would be.

"He said it was someone who was brilliant."

"And why do you care?" Luke asked Percy.

"I don't know... I just have a bad feeling about this," Percy admitted, "I've had this feeling for a while now."

"Could be due to the fact that you never told Nico the full truth about your _ex. _Maybe it's guilt," Luke huffed in annoyance. All he wanted was for Percy to tell Nico the truth, because they were starting to get serious and the more he put this off, the worse it could get. Who knew how Nico would react to the news.

"I will tell him," Percy defended himself.

"You've already made a year," Luke countered.

"I am going to tell him, just let me figure out how..." Percy said sounding exhausted.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nico," a voice spoke drawing Nico's attention.<p>

"Oh, hey Marshall. What's up?" Nico asked him, a bit surprised that Marshall was talking to him again since after _the incident _he seemed to have distanced himself for awhile.

"Uh, I just wanted to know how Marina's doing, i-is she okay?" Marshall asked nervously.

"Yeah, she's fine now, she was fine four months ago. I don't know if you know this but she's incredibly strong. I think she's one of the strongest people I know."

"I know that I, I just wanted to... make sure she was okay. Thanks by the way," Marshall said to Nico as he walked off.

Nico finished signing his charts and grabbed another one before heading off to cardio. Nico was going to be in on a surgery with Dr. Castellan repairing a ruptured artery from a patient that suffered a stroke last month. So far, things were going great in his life. Nico had a very caring boyfriend, who he was blissfully happy with, an adorable dog, and he was soaking up experience while working on cardio and general; he really liked working on general. He had only been a resident for all of three weeks ago but he seemed to be focused on only cardio and general. It was exciting to be working on general because he would deal with different parts of the body and it was always a great learning experience. Nico could wrap his head around the surreal way his life was going. He was happy; truly, joyfully, cheerfully happy. He had made a year with Percy not too long ago and Nico started thinking that it was time to tell his dad. Percy had yet to tell his mom, but she was very smart and she could tell that Percy seemed to be very happy. Sally; that was her name, wanted to know why, at least that's what Percy had told Nico two days ago when she had called her son and Nico was in the shower in Percy's apartment.

Nico could not get over those mesmerizing sea-green eyes, the way that Percy made him feel. With one look it would make his stomach flutter, he felt as if he couldn't breathe, pinned still in his spot like statue by those eyes of his. He felt such adoration and love? Was it _love_ that Nico was feeling for Percy? Could he be in love with that beautiful man he called his?

_'I love you, Percy' _Nico thought to himself and it didn't sound so bad. It actually felt good to think it. He wanted to say it out loud, he wanted to say it to Percy.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Apollo told Leo and kissed him on the lips before leaving the on-call room.<p>

"Okay," Leo told no one in particular because Apollo had left before Leo could say anything.

Leo let out a huff before falling back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Lately things involving Apollo and sex were presenting a problem for Leo. Whenever he saw Apollo, he felt his heart quicken its beat and stomach sputter. Leo, of course excused those little flutterings as feeling anticipation for the amazing sex he was going to have with Apollo. It absolutely had nothing to do with the fact that Leo could be attracted to Apollo in a level that bordered over the physical side. Because then that would mean that he was developing feelings for the flirtatious man. Besides Leo did not by any means have any sort of feelings for the other man whatsoever. Sure he was funny, so funny that he would have Leo doubled over in laughter sometimes. He was very caring and kind when he allowed Leo to see that side of his that Apollo kept well hidden. He was smart too, and not just in the field of medicine but also about other things as well, it was mostly about history and politics. He wasn't as conceited as he made himself out to be. In fact Apollo could be very selfless and that had surprised Leo pleasantly.

Everyday Leo got to know Apollo more and more, he felt himself falling for him more and more, but he refused to believe it let alone acknowledge those feelings. And he couldn't very well tell Apollo that he was suddenly falling for him rapidly. Leo had no idea what to do and he was starting to rethink this whole _'no strings attached' _business.

* * *

><p>Marina was once again on cardio with Luke and Nico. Luke didn't mind Nico being on cardio, he had a natural talent for it. And it wasn't like he minded Marina being on cardio so much either. Except for the fact that Luke could barely think straight with her around. For the past year Luke had tried to convince himself that he was not attracted to her. At first he had thought she was cute, but since they were coworkers; Luke also being a firm believer that getting <em>intimate <em>with a coworker would be bad for the work flow, and was a big _NO, _never pursued it. At first it seemed innocent, a small quickening pace of the heart whenever they touched accidentally, his eyes lingering on her curvy body for a few seconds more than was needed whenever she walked away, and a few naughty thoughts that would make the front side of his pants grow.

After a few months though, things got a bit different. Whenever he was around her, he felt his stomach clench tightly, his heart beat fast, he felt light-headed and felt like he needed air to fill his lungs because he forgot to breathe. Whenever they touched or bumped, it was electric, he would easily be distracted by her beautiful smiles and in those candy apply green eyes of hers, he could be lost in them forever. He found himself thinking about her more often than he dared admit, even to himself. He found himself craving to be around her, he wanted to spend more of his time with her and when he was with her, he felt unguarded. He didn't need a reason to be guarded when with her. That was why having Marina on cardio sometimes, was a challenge. He just could not focus with her around.

"Dr. Castellan?" Luke heard the voice of the one person who he could not get his mind off of. "Are you okay? You looked kinda out of it for a second," Marina asked him, concern lacing her voice and he felt her touch his hand that sent electric shocks up his arm.

"Uh, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted?" Luke fumbled for words.

She smiled an easy and warm smile, "you? Distracted before a surgery? Someone on your mind?" Marina joked harmlessly.

Luke felt his face heat up from the smile he saw gracing her face, and even more so by the question she asked him. Could he really be that see-through? Was it that obvious?

"Uh- no it's uh..." Luke stuttered trying to articulate a sentence of some sort but only ended up feeling like a fool.

"You're very eloquent Dr. Castellan," Marina quipped as she grabbed his arm and led him to prep Bertha Miller.

* * *

><p>Marina had woken up that morning, thinking back on the past year and how it started out. To say that it was bad was an understatement. It was the single most horrible thing to have happened to her in a long time. Ever since she started working in this hospital as an intern and then as a resident, two things would keep her distracted. Well two people actually, her brother Marshall; whom she had no idea worked here, oh what twist of fate so cruel! And Luke Castellan; whom she just felt this undeniable but yet like always she would deny, attraction towards.<p>

The past year all she did was avoid Marshall at all costs and try her best to get rid of her stupid crush on Luke, but neither of them seemed to be making it easier for her to do. Marshall tried whatever he could to work with her and it didn't help that Luke had started being nice to her and giving her those smiles that made her go all weak-kneed and threw her off balance. That stupid little crush of hers just kept growing throughout the year, and the more she denied herself of these feelings, the more they seemed to grow. It seemed highly unlikely that if she confessed to Luke, he would feel the same way for her. It was stupid and she seriously had to get over got up and went to take a shower, already she could hear a bed creaking constantly from another room and surprisingly it wasn't from Leo's room, it was from Hazel's. Which meant Frank had stayed over.

Once again Marina was on cardio along with Nico; he was seriously talented on both cardio and general, and she felt her stomach flutter as her heart beat fast. She saw Luke standing there looking up from his chart and seemingly lost in thought.

"Dr. Castellan? Dr. Castellan?" Marina got close to him and finally he seemed to snap out of it, "are you okay? You looked kinda out of it for a second," Marina placed a hand on his and she felt a fire burn across the joined hands and make its way inside her.

"Uh, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted?" Luke stutterd.

"You? Distracted before a surgery? Someone on your mind?" Marina smiled at him jokingly.

She saw his face heat up and her heart started to beat fast. _'What if he does have someone on his mind? Someone he likes?' _Marina panicked, she felt uneasy and out of breath.

"Uh- no it's uh..." Luke fumbled.

Marina quenched down on the on her panicky feelings and said in the most normal voice she could muster, "you're very eloquent Dr. Castellan." She garbed his arm and led him to prep Bertha Miller.

Marina felt her stomach clench tightly and her heart cracked just a smidge at the thought of Luke loving someone else.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand, I think you're moving too fast Piper, we need to sow down a bit," Jason said to her.<p>

They had gone the whole day ignoring each other, well Piper had gone the whole day ignoring Jason whenever he tried to talk to her. And now they were both at Piper's apartment, arguing back and forth once again. Jason had followed her home since she wasn't talking to him at work, or answered any of his calls or texts. It was completely childish the way she was acting towards him.

"Piper," Jason huffed, growing impatient, "please talk to me."

"You don't want to live with me right? Just say it!"

"I might but right now I don't know because it's too early to tell!"

"You don't want to live with me because you're scared!"

"You're being juvenile!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes because I am telling you I'm not ready, why can't you just accept it?"

"Because you're afraid to commit just like my ex-boyfriend! You're just like him! He didn't want to move in with me and I would always ask him why. He never told me and I had to find out that he was cheating on me! And with you it's like the same thing is happening again. It started out the same as with my ex and it ended bad. And with you it's going to happen too!"

"No it's not, I won't let it happen. I won't," Jason told Piper gently.

Neither of them said anything, the silence falling heavily on both. They both seemed to have calmed down considerably, especially Piper. She had fallen in love with her ex so fast and they were both moving at a fast pace in their relationship. It was what she was used to living her life as, in a fast paced way, relationships were all fast paced; they included love and family. She found that he had cheated on her for a whole year, and that had broken her heart and shattered her confidence.

Slowly, Jason made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her tightly to his chest and didn't let her go.

"I'm sorry. You were right, I'm sorry Jason," Piper whispered sounding regretful for her behavior.

"It's okay," Jason whispered back as he ran his hands up and down her back.

* * *

><p>Will and Marshall had gone home together, since Marshall was going to be spending the night. After the incident had happened, Marshall had leaned on Will for moral, emotional, and physical support and had slowly opened up to him. Their relationship blossomed, and they grew stronger together. Marshall had told Will about how his father used to beat him and Marina, but he would take most of those beatings so as to protect his sister. He loved Marina with all his heart and there was never a day that Marshall hadn't forgiven himself for leaving her. He wanted to make things right with her again. He told Will how his mother had come to this country illegally but got her citizenship and married their dad. At first his dad had been a caring and loving man, but suddenly it changed and he never found out why. It had started with him beating his mother and calling her names, but he got bored of her when she started to take pills, any kind to numb the pain, and instead she lay there like a corpse.<p>

So he turned to his children. He would torture them everyday. If they made a sound as he beat them, then they would go to bed hungry. They would kneel at his feet and grovel for their food, they ate out of dog bowls and would only get up until he told them to. He was quick to anger and never fully satisfied.

Finally Marshall had a chance to be free when he went off to college, call him selfish but he just didn't want to go back. He was scared and got used to not being abused. He had gone back for Marina but by that time, she had already been gone and his father never told him where she went. _'Good riddance that filthy bitch.' _He said as he drank away his dignity. But he had looked for her for a good year and a half, hoping to find her. He never did and he would sometimes cry himself to sleep some nights, thinking his baby sister was dead by now.

When he first saw her working as an intern at Pacific Coast that first day, he froze. He couldn't believe his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to run up to her, hug her and see if it wasn't an illusion. But Marina had acted as if she didn't know him. She barely glanced his way, didn't acknowledge he existed and that had hurt. He would try and talk to her or Nico but she would ignore him. Eventually he got frustrated, and well exploded on her. The result was terrible to say the least. He got his answer as to why she ignored him, he supposed.

He told Will about his hopes and dreams. How he wanted to have kids and become an amazing surgeon. He wanted to have a family and raise his kids properly without ever hurting them like he and Marina had been hurt. And Will loved every second they spent together, every time Marshall opened up to him, Will soaked it up and he loved Marshall even more than before.

* * *

><p>A woman walked into Pacific Coast Hospital and made her way around looking for someone specific. She had blonde hair that was curly, intelligent storm grey eyes and a skinny frame. She walked with a purpose down the halls of the hospital, and it had nothing to do with the new job she got. No, it was to see her husband. She knew of the lover he had for over a year now and had waited of him to come back to her, like he always did. But it seemed like this time it was different because he didn't come back, it seemed as though he had gotten smitten with his new lover. She turned down a hall and there she saw them, laughing together, holding hands, giving each other kisses. She strutted their way and when her husband looked up and saw her coming, he paled. He froze right in his spot with eyes wide and looked at the man next to him. He was good looking she had to admit, even to herself. The man had midnight black hair that curled around the ends, dark brown eyes like chocolate, olive toned skin and a small smile graced his face.<p>

"Uh- Nico, there's something... something I- I forgot to tell..." Percy stutters and was starting to sweat, knowing he had run out of time.

The woman came to a stop in front of both men and looked at each of them in an unnerving way.

"Percy?" Nico questioned.

"Hello, I am Annabeth Jackson, the wife of Percy Jackson. And you must be the whore he's been sleeping with."

* * *

><p><em>Okay and that's a wrap! I am currently writing the next chapter which I should have it out by friday so until then! Have an amazing day!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a chapter. I said I was going to have it out by Friday but it wasn't all finished up at that time. Plus work and me trying to catch up on Scandal got in the way. But here is the new chapter of Nico's Anatomy! I'm currently working on chapter 6!_

_This chapter has a lot flashbacks; and so before a new POV is introduced I will put __Annabeth's Arrival__ as a way to let you know that all of that happened the same night that Annabeth arrived. _

_Thank you to all of you who favorite, read, review, and follow my story! I'm sorry I kept you waiting so here you go!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or Grey's Anatomy_**

* * *

><p><em><span>One Week Later<span>_

"Nico please, answer me please! Nico I need to explain myself to you, I need to talk to you. I swear I wanted to tell you I swear. Just let me explain. Please call me back." Percy had been leaving messages and voice mails to Nico ever since Annabeth returned and announced she was going to be working there. Not to mention that she dropped a bomb on Nico by telling him that she was Percy's wife and had called him a whore.

_Nico. Please call me back. I am so sorry please answer me. I need you back in my life. I know it's only been a week but it feels like a year! I miss you so so much. I am so sorry I hurt you. _

Percy sent the text to Nico hoping he would answer him back. All week Percy had been a mess, Knowing he had screwed up with Nico when he should've told him the truth from the beginning. He missed Nico so much, he had no idea he had grown so dependent on the other man until Nico left him. Percy could still remember the fight that ensued after the truth came out. He could still feel Nico's hurt overwhelming him.

_Annabeth's Arrival_

_"Hello, I am Annabeth Jackson, the wife of Percy Jackson and you must be the whore he's been sleeping with."_

_Nico stood stuck in place, shocked by the news. He opened his mouth and closed it several times, wanting to say something but nothing coming out. He looked over at Percy, who was pale in the face but those sea-green eyes of his found their way to Nico and the look in them was one of guild. Then Annabeth smiled, as if she won the lottery and turned to walk away; seemingly pleased with herself._

_But not before saying, "I can't wait to start working here, Percy it'll be like old times, we'll be a duo once again."_

_Nico came out of his daze then, and walked away from Percy without uttering a word._

Percy just needed Nico to forgive him and he needed Nico back in his life. He wanted to tell Nico what happened between his wife and him, and he wanted to tell Nico that Percy was in love with him. He had tried that night but Nico wouldn't let him speak. He was so in love with Nico that he needed Nico like he needed air to breathe. The tears that he had caused Nico to shed, broke Percy's heart. He couldn't bear to see Nico cry and not once did he ever _did _see Nico cry, until that night.

Percy dialed Nico's number once again. Hoping that this time was different, that someone would answer. On the third ring someone did pick up.

"Nico? Nico please, I am-" Percy was cut off by a voice that did not belong to Nico.

"Stop calling him. Do not. Call Nico. Again. Do I make myself clear?" Jason Grace said through the phone. "You hurt Nico real bad Percy, he is a mess and you are the cause of it. Stay away from him! I already told you once." And the line clicked.

For the first time, in a long time, Percy started to cry. But inside the pain he felt when he had shed tears because of Annabeth was different than what he felt now. He had hurt Nico, his precious person. The pain he felt now was ten times worse.

* * *

><p>Nico was stuck, replaying the scene in his mind over and over and over again. It was like a dream, like it hadn't happened to him but rather he witnessed it happen to someone else. He analyzed and overanalyzed the whole thing from start to finish. By thing, he meant his relationship with Percy. One thing stood out the most. <em>Why wouldn't Percy tell his mom about Nico? <em>It was something he had put in the back of his mind because he thought it didn't really matter, because he thought that Percy would tell his mom in due time about Nico. But the reality of it was that Percy was still married and his mom didn't know about whatever falling out Percy had with Annabeth, let alone that Percy had been sleeping around with other people while still married. _Annabeth. _The name alone sent shivers down Nico's spine. The woman was unnerving and a bit scary. Her gray eyes were analytical, it seemed as though she could look deep inside and figure you out in less than a minute. She was the wife of Percy and he never mentioned her to Nico. She was right to him Percy's _'mistress'._

_Annabeth's Arrival_

_Nico came out of his daze then, he had heard Annabeth; supposedly the wife of Percy saying she would be working here soon. And then walked away, as if nothing ever happened. As if she never destroyed Nico's happiness. So many emotions flooded through Nico. Confusion, anger, betrayal, hurt; it seemed as though fate had played a cruel trick on Nico. He walked away from Percy then, without uttering a word._

_"Nico! Nico wait!" Percy called as he jogged after Nico, when Nico had started running, he didn't know._

_Nico didn't want to hear any excuses Percy had, he didn't want to think, didn't want to know. Why hadn't Percy told him anything? Was he just using Nico? How could he hurt him this bad and make Nico fall for Percy only to break his heart so completely?_

_"Leave me alone!" Nico sobbed, and he realized that tears were falling down his face so freely. He hadn't cried since Bianca and mom died. He didn't cry, that showed weakness and Nico was not weak. Yet here he was, crying over a guy as if it were nothing._

_"Let me explain!" Percy said as he caught up to Nico and pulled them both into an empty on-call room._

_"Why didn't you tell me?!" Nico shouted._

_"I was going to-"_

_"When? The next time we celebrated another year of being together?"_

_"No! Nico I was going to-" Percy got cut off again._

_"You have a wife! And you dated me for a year! God Percy how could you?!" Nico choked back on a sob._

_"I'm sorry, I-I didn't want to hurt you, I was going to tell you I just..."_

_"I can't believe I was so stupid! I can't- I lov- I'm your mistress! I'm just like you wife said! I'm a whore! You used me! You selfish- you made me-" Nico was at a loss for words._

_"No! Nico please! Believe me you are not a whore!" Percy screamed, trying to make Nico listen to his side of the story._

_"Leave me alone! Don't talk to me! Don't call me! Don't look for me!"_

_"Nico please wait, I lo-" _

_"You-! Stay away! We are done!" And with that Nico ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs, he ran all the way home._

_He heard Percy shout his name, and heard Percy running down the hall after him, but he didn't care. Nico just needed to get away. When he burst through the door of his house, Marina was there but she wasn't alone. Luke was with her, it looked as though they were both drinking beer and eating popcorn and chocolate while watching a horror movie in the living room. At the sound of the door slamming shut, Marina shot off the couch and saw Nico there with his hands on his knees breathing hard._

_"Nico?" Marina questioned as she turned on the lights and shut off the TV. "What's wrong?"_

_He looked up at her then, with tears running down his face, "Percy has a wife."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Annabeth's Arrival<span>_

After the fight ended, Jason and Piper cuddled on the bed together. Lucy had gone to Octavian's that night so she missed the fight that had happened, once again. Piper and Jason talked about waiting a bit longer before bringing up the issue of moving in together. Piper had talked more freely of her ex and her insecurities that Jason said he would get rid of. They gave each other pecks on the mouth, chaste kisses here and there while talking and would occasionally run their hands over the others' body

Soon those pecks turned to heated kisses, their roaming fluttering touches turned to electric shocks traveling up their spines as they explored each other. Clothes were taken off, revealing the skin that was hidden away. Jason kissed Piper's neck and ran the tip of his tongue down her chest and stomach up until he reached her inner thighs. He went back up to her chest and gave her nipple a flick of his tongue before enveloping it whole. After he sucked on both of her breasts, he made his way down wanting to give her a little treat. He put his head between her legs and started to slowly lick her. Running his tongue languidly up and down, before opening her up and licking inside. As he licked Piper clean, Jason pumped his length until it was completely hard. He rolled a condom on to his length and slowly made his way inside her inviting heat. As he went out, he gave a hard thrust coming back in and hitting her sweet spot.

"J-Jason!" Piper moaned loudly as Jason picked up his pace and slid back in her. She was writhering and moaning as Jason plowed into her, in powerful thrusts.

Slowly, the speed picked up as he slammed into her repeatedly. He sucked on the hollow in her neck, leaving a purplish-blue mark. Jason made his way upwards, trailing kisses on her neck until he reached her ear, where he gave it a good lick. He kissed her then, a slow kiss that had Piper melting completely in his arms. Jason heard Piper whisper his name and he felt himself so close.

"Jason!" Piper half-screamed, half-moaned as she climaxed.

"Ah! Piper," Jason whispered in a husky tone as he neared his completion within her arms.

In the aftermath of the event, Jason laid in Piper's bed with her in his arms and was about to tell her something when his went off. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and saw it was Marina.

"Who is it?" Piper asked Jason, wanting him to return to how they were, she was feeling the warmth of where he laid growing cold.

"It's Marina, I've got no idea why she's calling at this time..." Jason answered the call and put the phone near his ear.

_"Whatever you're doing, stop doing it and come home now," _she demanded.

Jason raised a single blonde eyebrow, "and why do I need to do that?"

_"Percy has a wife and Nico's hysterical come home now."_ Marina hung up after she said what needed to be said. After he heard that, Jason's mind went into overdrive, anger started to boil up inside of him.

"I've gotta go," Jason told Piper as he started to put on his clothes in a rushed manner.

"What? Why? We just finished having sex, I thought you would stay over," Piper complained.

"I know and I'm sorry and I will make it up to you, but right now Nico needs me."

"Why? What's wrong?" Piper asked him.

"Percy has a wife, did you know that?" Jason looked over at her as he put on his shirt.

"Well he said that he had an ex-wife, wait what do you mean-? As in he's still married?"

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth's Arrival<em>

Frank and Hazel were watching a horror movie on TV, feeling it was appropriate since it would be Halloween in a month. They were watching _'The Conjuring' _and had previously watched the original _'Nightmare On Elm Street'. _Hazel's phone rang suddenly, freaking them both out slightly. Frank paused the movie as Hazel answered the call.

_"Come home now, I'm sorry Hazel but Nico found out Percy's married and he needs you," _Hazel heard Marina say through the phone.

"I'm on my way," Hazel said and hung up, she looked over at Frank and saw the disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry babe, but I need to go. Nico needs me right now, he needs Jason, he needs all of us."

"Why? What happened?" Frank asked her.

"Percy is married."

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth's Arrival<em>

Apollo kissed Leo slowly on his lips, wanting to savor the taste that was _so Leo. _For some time now, he had been feeling something else for the Latino male, something he wouldn't admit to anyone not even himself. He couldn't describe the feeling very well, being with Leo was so easy yet difficult, they would fight sometimes as if they were a couple; which he found himself not minding if they were, he felt like himself with Leo. And that scared Apollo.

"Uh-ahhhh," Leo moaned as Apollo sucked on the juncture between his collarbone and neck.

The Latino had been stripped of his clothing and Apollo looked over his body appreciatively. He made his way down, trailing his tongue over Leo's body until he got to his destination. He licked the inside of Leo's thighs, kissing them twice before sucking harshly. Leo hissed when he felt Apollo sucking in his tender skin. Apollo made his way just above Leo's cock and momentarily paused, before taking it completely in his mouth. Leo let out a strangled sound as he felt Apollo swallow him.

"Ahhh," Leo moaned silently as Apollo went down and back up, swirling his tongue around the head before flicking the tip quickly. He closed his mouth around the tip and wrapped his hand around the rest. Apollo sucked harshly as he jerked Leo before letting go with a resounding pop. He grabbed the lube on his bedside table and poured a generous amount on his fingers, and inserted them inside Leo. He had two fingers inside, scissoring him as he pumped Leo once again. Apollo inserted a his third finger in and finger fucked Leo, looking for the bundle of nerves that would take Leo over the edge. With his other hand he grabbed a condom that was on his table and ripped it open with his teeth, quickly rolling it on his length.

"Oh god!" Leo shouted as Apollo hit his sweet spot. Apollo took his fingers out and lined up behind Leo. He went in slowly and leisurely made his way back out all the way before slamming back in powerfully. "Fuck!" Leo moaned loudly.

Apollo went on like that for a few minutes before gradually picking up the pace and ramming into Leo with increasing speed. Apollo managed to hit Leo's prostate dead on as he plowed feverishly into him. Suddenly Apollo stopped and switched Leo on to his back, he wanted to see Leo moaning and squirming beneath him. Apollo kissed Leo harshly before going to his neck and sucking until it left a purplish mark.

"Oh fuck Apollo! I-" Leo's strangled cries were like music to Apollo's ears. Apollo was so close to coming, the Latino was so beautifully tight that it drove Apollo crazy. He grabbed Leo's length and started to jerk Leo in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Oh my- I'm gonna come!" Leo shouted.

"Leo, I wanna see you come. come for me," Apollo said in a deep husky voice from Leo's neck where his face was buried.

That was the trigger that had sent Leo over the edge. Apollo had been plowing into him relentlessly and hitting his prostate, then he started to jerk Leo off and finally he heard the deep, sexy voice from the blonde haired Adonis. After a few more thrusts, Apollo finally shot his load deep inside Leo and collapsed next to the Latino. He took off the condom and tossed it away, grabbed a towel that was on the floor and wiped off Leo's come from his stomach before grabbing the Latino and bringing him closer. Leo had such an affect on Apollo, he had no way of describing what he felt for the shorter male. It was such a strong feeling and it had terrified him because he had felt this same feeling before, he felt himself falling for the Latino. Leo was feisty, funny, adorable with wild curls framing his face so beautifully. He had pointy ears, warm coffee brown eyes and a slim face that made him look elfish and young. Leo was unlike anyone he had met before. To Apollo, he was special and he couldn't lose Leo. Which is why he wouldn't admit even to himself the adoration he felt for the shorter male.

Leo felt himself being cleaned and then pulled into Apollo's arms and all he could think about is the love he felt for the blonde haired man. He was certain of it, he had felt love before and although he had been left heart broken, he knew he would feel love again. And he had with Apollo, now it was just a matter of whether to tell him or not. He was scared to tell Apollo, he had a fear that Apollo would react badly to it. Leo was afraid Apollo wouldn't want anything to do with him because of their agreement.

Apollo was so handsome, Leo thought that he was perfect. Of course he thought that before he even got to know Apollo, and now that he knew him personally and intimately, he knew better. Apollo had blonde curls adorning his face and blue eyes that seemed to rival the sky. His skin was naturally tan and he was muscular like a Calvin Klein model. His smile was perfection, and it always brought a warm feeling whenever Leo saw it. But Leo couldn't keep fooling himself anymore, he needed to tell Apollo exactly how he felt towards him. Whatever came out of it, Leo would know where he stood with Apollo. He took a deep breath knowing what could transpire, but Leo had to get it off his chest.

"Apollo?" Leo hesitantly spoke.

"Yeah," Apollo answered in a sleepy voice, he was close to falling asleep when he heard Leo call him.

"I need to tell you something," Leo said, turning around in Apollo's arms so that he faced him.

"What is it?" Apollo asked, cracking an eye open when he felt Leo move.

"I- okay promise me you won't... promise me you'll hear me out, please?" Leo asked him nervously.

"Okay..." Apollo noted the way Leo fiddled with his fingers and wouldn't look him in the eyes, "what is it?" He asked, getting a bit fearful.

"I have been... feeling this for a while now, and I didn't know if I should tell you or not... so I'm just gonna go ahead and do it..." Leo shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "Apollo, I love you..." He opened his eyes and looked at said man, who had a shocked look on his face.

Apollo's mind shut down after he heard Leo, and he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. It sure didn't seem to be fake, but he couldn't be sure. And so he did the most intelligent thing he could think to do.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"I… I love you Apollo," Leo said once again looking flustered and a blush was forming on his face, which was pretty hard to do because of his caramel skin tone.

The blonde paled once it was said again, he felt panicked and scared because he couldn't believe Leo had actually told him he _loved Apollo_. He was silently freaking out inside his head that he completely ignored Leo for a solid five minutes and didn't even notice Leo's composure crumbling. His face flickered a series of emotions; Leo had gone from flustered, to hopeful, to scared, to being hurt. He was hurt by Apollo's silence.

"Aren't you… gonna say something?" Leo asked, feeling his heart beating loudly like a drum in his chest.

"Leo," Apollo grasped the situation at hand and decided which way he would deal with this, he also noticed Leo's tone had changed, it sounded a bit hurt and let down, "we made a deal, just sex. No strings attached."

"I know but I just- you can't- you can't control your own _feelings!_ Is that all you're going to say? Really?" Leo asked, he was getting angrier by the minute. He could not believe this was all Apollo had to say to him. He even ignored the fact that Leo had told him he loved him.

"We stick to the agreement Leo that way no one gets hurt!"

"Oh yeah, well too fucking bad! If this is all you're going to say to me- you've hurt me!"

"Leo I'm sorry, but if you feel this way," Apollo couldn't make himself say this, but he needed to for both their sakes, "we are through with our deal."

Leo just looked at him, shock written all over his face and Apollo felt sick doing this to him, but he needed to, he couldn't afford to be left heartbroken again. Not like before. Not again. Denny, had used Apollo and the memory of Denny still haunted him. He had been an intern and resident once at Pacific Coast. Not too long after he started working there, he caught the eye of Apollo. They dated for four years before Apollo found out that Denny had used him and only went out with Apollo to gain experience in plastics. He slowly rose up the ladder, and soon left Apollo biting the dust. He claimed he never loved Apollo to begin with and that had broken his spirit. He had loved Denny with all of his heart and it was crushed when he found out the truth. But now, seeing Leo looking so hurt by his words, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"Fine," Leo answered in a dull voice, his eyes looked shattered and his face was ashen, "we're through. Forget I ever said anything. Forget I ever came into your life-"

"Leo please understand-"

"Forget I ever said I love you." Leo got off the bed and started to put on his clothes. Apollo just sat there hurt by Leo's words, knowing he deserved to hear them yet wishing that Leo never said them . Once Leo was done, he made his way across Apollo's room but before he left, "delete my number. Don't ever talk to me again unless it's work related."

Once he was out of the building, he felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes. And then he heard his phone ring. Stupidly hoping it was Apollo he hurriedly answered without looking who it was.

"Apollo?" Leo spoke.

_"No,"_ said Marina from the other end, _"sorry to cancel your plans Leo but Nico needs you. He found out Percy is married and he's been a mess ever since. I already called Jason and Hazel, they're on their way."_

"Okay," Leo said wiping away at his eyes, "I'm on my way." He walked faster, away from Apollo, away from his current problem, and hid his heartbreak .

* * *

><p><span><em>Annabeth's Arrival<em>

Marina had gone home with Luke that night, he had wanted to come over for some reason and she couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in her stomach. Even though she was now going steady with Andrew; a guy she met while clubbing, he seemed like a good guy, knowing she should be feeling this way for him and not for Luke, her heart told her otherwise. They walked out of the hospital and made their way to Luke's car, which was a black Cadillac.

"No way, this is your car?" Marina asked with her mouth wide open.

" Yep, this is Bella. I saved up for her for a long time," Luke answered as he put his hand on the roof of 'Bella'.

"You named your car?"

"Yeah."

They got inside and drove off to where Marina lived. Once there Luke made his way in the living room and looked around. All day, Luke had been with Marina on cardio and he kept spacing out on her. He didn't want to admit it but he needed to tell Marina his feelings for her. He found out that Marina had a falling out with the guy from OB a while back and now she was going steady with some random guy she met named Andrew. He silently thanked Nico for telling Percy and Percy for telling him. That was the reason why Luke asked Marina to spend some time with her at her place. Octavian was having Lucy over, because she heard that Piper and Jason were going to be together and they seemed to be having a fight. He had overheard Nico and Hazel talking about how she was going to stay over at Frank's. And from Will, Luke heard that he was going to go to Marshall's place because Leo was going to be over and him and Apollo were loud during sex. Nico of course would be spending the night at Percy's and so that left Luke with perfect opportunity to tell Marina his feelings. He didn't care that she was going steady with some guy; he needed to get this off his chest. Marina had gone upstairs to put away her things and bring down some movies; mostly horror which she had a very extensive collection of because her favorite genre was indeed horror. She came bounding down the stairs; having changed into PJs that hugged her curvy figure nicely. When she came down, Luke could not take his eyes off of her. It was like she was tempting him to ravish her on the spot. The PJs she was wearing were black, fluffy shorts and a white silk tank top. Her socks were white and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, revealing her neck and cleavage to him. He never noticed before, because she always wore scrubs around him, but her boobs were pretty big for such a slim and short girl. They seemed to be a size C, and when she came bounding down the stairs, they bounced so enticingly. She came up to him, holding a few DVDs.

"Okay so I personally love Halloween, it's my favorite holiday and I love scary movies, so since we're going to hang out… do you wanna watch some scary movies?" Marina asked him, hoping Luke would say yes.

Luke smiled warmly down at her, "sounds like a good idea. I love horror movies."

"Great! So I brought down all of the original _Mike Myers_ movies and _The Shining_, now which one do you wanna see first?"

"The Shinning," Luke answered.

"Cool, so just put this in the DVD player, make yourself comfortable, and I'll go bring us some snacks. By the way, you want beer right?"

"Yes, please" Luke answered as he took off his coat and put his things down in a corner.

An hour later and they were half way through The Shinning, eating popcorn and chocolate and drinking beer while Luke was working up the courage to confess to Marina, when suddenly heard the front door slam shut. Marina shot off the couch terrified, and paused the movie while turning on the living room lights. There they saw Nico, breathing heavily as though he had run a marathon.

"Nico? What's wrong?" Marina asked him

He looked up at them then, with tears running down his face, and Luke had a sinking feeling he knew why Nico was crying.

"Percy has a wife." And then Nico broke down on the floor sobbing, not caring if Luke was there to see him break down so completely in front of him.

Marina stood for one second before falling down on the floor, cradling Nico in her arms. Once he calmed down a bit, they got off the floor and Marina went to go look for her phone while she left Luke standing there awkwardly. Marina had made a few calls and soon came back to ask Nico what happened, hugging him to her chest.

"And then this woman came walking down the hall, strutting as if she were a fucking model. She came to a stop in front of us and I looked at Percy and saw how shocked he was and he was sweating a bit. He said he needed to tell me something and he stuttered a bit. He looked a bit scared and I didn't know why. And this woman just announces she's Percy's wife and then she calls me _' the whore Percy's_ _been sleeping with'_. I'm not a whore…" Nico told her and Luke.

"What the actual fuck? She called you a whore?" Marina asked Nico getting angrier by the minute, no one insulted her friends and got away with it, "looks like I'm gonna have to go beat a bitch."

"You can't, she's gonna be working with us. She's the new head of trauma I'm guessing."

"What?!" Marina and Luke said at the same time, it was the first time he had spoken since the whole ordeal  
>"Yeah," Nico looked so heart broken and Luke felt so guilty.<p>

Then Nico got up and made his way upstairs where he could cry by himself. Not that he could, Nico probably out-cried himself. Once he was out of earshot Marina turned around and narrowed her eyes at Luke.

"You look guilty," she bluntly stated.

"W-what? Why would you think that?" Luke asked her.

"Because after Nico said Percy had a wife, you weren't shocked, you looked guilty. Did you know about it?" Marina went straight to the point.

"Yes," Luke confessed glumly, knowing he couldn't lie to Marina, thinking it'd be best if he just came out with it.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because Percy said he would tell Nico the truth, and Percy has absolutely no feelings for his wife."

"Well why did he tell Nico that she was his ex?"

"Because they separated after the falling out they had. Percy can't bear to be next to her, she hurt him so badly. Do not tell this to Nico, Percy needs to be the one to tell him, he needs to fix this and take responsibility."

"He's your best friend right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking me?"

"Did he ever feel anything at all for Nico? Or was he just using Nico as a rebound?" Marina inquired.

"He felt many things for Nico," Luke defended Percy, "but Nico was never a rebound. Percy never thought of him that way. To Percy, Nico was his _'Italian Prince'._"

"Okay, just asking... Jason, Hazel and Leo are on their way here. I think it'd be best if you leave since you're... ya know close to Percy."

Luke nodded his head and grabbed his things then crossed the room and made his way out, but before he could leave, he turned back to Marina.

"This doesn't change things between us, right?" Luke asked, growing a bit panicked.

Marina smiled a small smile, "no don't worry."

...

Leo and Hazel came in at the same time, Jason followed a few minutes after. All four friends were with Nico in his room as he recounted the story. Jason was livid with Percy, as was Hazel. Leo was angry at Annabeth, he called her a dirty old hag who had nothing on Nico cause she was ugly. Nico laughed a bit at Leo's comment and then he started to cry again, and then suddenly so did Leo.

And he confessed that he fell in love with Apollo, but when he told him Apollo broke things off with Leo. Ignoring his feelings completely as if Leo never even poured his heart out to him. And Leo was left alone and sad and hurt. Soon Leo and Nico were sobbing, leaning on to each other as the other three said soothing words that did little to heal.

Leo had fooled around with Apollo and fell in love. And when he told Apollo of his love for him, he was abandoned and left to the dogs. Nico had the sick, sinking feeling he was nothing to Percy, that he never was and he was only just a rebound. A whole year and Nico had fallen in love with him. Both men fell in love and now both Nico and Leo were left heart broken and desolate.

* * *

><p><span><em>One week later<em>

Leo and Nico had made up a plan to trade in case they ever wound up having to work with either Percy or Apollo. They made it out fine for the first three days, but it got a bit harder. Thankfully, they had Jason, Hazel, Frank, Marina and surprisingly Lucy to help cover for them. Although Lucy didn't know the situation as well as the others, she stilled helped out. It worked for the entire week and finally tomorrow would be their day off. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and both Nico and Leo had once again managed to avoid Percy and Apollo that day. The group of residents had lunch in the lower levels of the hospital; with Hazel, Marina and Lucy fetching the boys in hiding their food from the cafeteria. Jason told them how Apollo came to ask him how Leo was doing and Percy asked him if he'd seen Nico, and how he threatened both men to stay away from them. Hazel had given both males a piece of her mind when they to came to her. Lucy denied ever seeing them, let alone knowing who they were; that made everyone crack up, especially since she said Percy seemed to have actually believed her. Luke told them once how oblivious and gullible Percy could sometimes be. Frank also denied but he did so politely. Marina had chewed out Apollo but was surprisingly civil and quiet about Percy. Although she mention that she threw Annabeth Chase; they found out she stuck with her maiden name because she wanted to, a glare when she first saw her, but in the presence of others Marina gave her a fake and sickly sweet smile. Nico of course told them not to go overboard as they were still their superiors.

Nico had avoided Percy for as long as he could, but luck was not on Nico's side that afternoon and he found himself a few feet away from Percy. They looked at each other and it seemed as time slowed to a stop and they were the only ones that existed. Nico snapped out of his daze and he turned around and made a mad dash to get away from Percy as quickly as possible.

"Nico!" He heard Percy shout. Percy ran after Nico as soon as he saw him turn around, he needed to talk to Nico as soon as possible. He didn't care if Nico's friends threatened him, he just needed to be near Nico again. He missed the shorter male dearly.

Nico made a dash around the corner and entered a supply closet, quietly but quickly closing the door before Percy saw him. He waited with bated breath for two minutes before he heard Percy run past. Then he tentatively opened the a crack, he peered around and saw no sign of Percy. He opened the door some more and tried to step outside, but he was suddenly being shoved inside. Percy had entered forcibly and slammed the door shut. Nico stood as far away as he could from Percy, he looked down at his feet not wanting to look up, not wanting to be sucked into those sea-green eyes of his.

"Nico," Percy whispered so lowly that Nico strained to hear it. He looked over at Percy and saw the young man looking down as well, his bangs covering his eyes. Finally Percy looked up and Nico saw those eyes of his Nico missed so much, and they looked sad and a bit broken.

"Nico," Percy repeated as he took a step towards him.

"Stay back," Nico told him, "please, please stay back."

"I'm sorry," Percy's voice cracked, "I meant to tell you. I wanted to tell you. I can't lose you Nico please, forgive me."

Nico's pager chose to go off at that time and Nico moved across the small closet.

"Move out of the way please, Dr. Jackson," Nico said, his voice gaining strength.

"Nico, I really am sorry." Percy moved out of the way and Nico left the supply closet making his way over to cardio.

...

"You should forgive him ya know," Luke abruptly told Marina as she was signing a few charts.

"Forgive who?"

"Don't play dumb."

"And why are you telling me this?" Marina asked.

"Because your brother keeps looking over at you with these eyes that scream 'kicked puppy'. He meant well and he loves you and you should forgive him. If not, you're gonna end up regretting it."

"Thank you Luke, expert on family crisis."

"Marina," Luke said in a warning tone.

"I'll... think about it..."

Nico came up to them then and he looked shaken up.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked him.

"Percy and me were in a supply closet, together and he just kept saying sorry, I wish he would stop saying sorry, it doesn't help."

"Well kid," Luke started, "I've got a treat for you, we get to repair an aortic valve that is close to rupturing."

Nico smiled faintly at that, thankful that Luke was trying to make him feel better, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Will you be joining us Dr. Lane?"

Marina looked back at Marshall as he headed off with Thalia to do a hip replacement surgery and thought about what Luke told her. It had been a year of her brother looking at her with eyes filled with guilt and hurt. Maybe it was time to make amends.

"No thanks, I'm gonna ask Dr. Grace if I can be in her hip replacement surgery, but thank you Dr. Castellan for the offer."

"Okay," Luke smiled at her once before heading off to prep his patient with Nico.

* * *

><p>That night Nico was alone in the locker room, changing out of his scrubs. Leo had gone home with Jason and Hazel, Marina and Luke were waiting for him in the parking lot. He thought that those two had gotten close and that they'd make a cute couple if only they weren't so oblivious to their own feelings. He had just put on his shoes and was about to put on his shirt when he heard someone come in. He turned around and saw Percy standing two feet away from him, looking over at Nico.<p>

Percy had come at a bad time seeing as how Nico hadn't put on his shirt. He couldn't help but stare so openly at the body he had come to know so intimately. He looked at Nico's chest in a hungry way, he longed to kiss his torso and mark it as his. Well, right now Nico wasn't his, but he would do anything to make Nico his again.

"H-hi Nico," Percy stuttered uncharacteristically, he was always so confident. Nico of course didn't answer him. "Nico, please let me explain myself. I feel like I'm dying without you, I need you like I need air to breathe. I am so sorry I hurt you, it wasn't my intention, ever. Nico please, look at me, please?" Percy begged Nico.

"Please Percy, just leave me alone. You really hurt me," Nico whispered so softly Percy had to strain to hear what was being said.

Unbeknownst to either male, Annabeth had entered the room.

"Percy dear, are you seriously trying to get your whore back? Why? I'm your wife, I'm sure I can satisfy you plenty, you don't need to be using the poor boy anymore. Your true love is here, now come on, please come home with me?" Annabeth said faking innocence.

"Do not call Nico a whore and leave me the fuck _alone._" Percy ground out harshly through gritted teeth. That had taken both Nico and Annabeth by surprise.

"How _sweet, _you're pretending to care-"

"Leave me alone Annabeth! I already told you what I want from you. We are done, we were done two years ago!"

"If you think I'm just going to sign those _divorce papers Jackson, _you've got another thing coming!" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him and dropped the act.

"I am through being your _husband _sign those divorce papers!"

"I will not! Percy I made a mistake please forgive me! You've made mistakes too!"

"You made a mistake? One mistake... for a whole fucking year the same mistake?!"

"I told you I was sorry! It didn't mean anything and besides you still love me!"

Nico felt like he was intruding in a private matter, even if it did somehow involve him and picked up his things to leave.

"Nico stay where you are," Percy ordered harshly and Nico flinched visibly never having heard Percy use that tone with him, "Annabeth leave the room this instant."

"Admit you still love me Percy and we can forget anything ever happened, I will forgive _you _for what you did."

"_Forgive me?_ Because I slept with other people when I was separated from you and sent you divorce papers because I no longer loved you? While _you cheated on me_ for an entire year and with my cousin no less! _You betrayed me! You broke me! _You are a cold hearted bitch who broke my heart two years ago. _I used to love you. _I don't anymore, so sign those _fucking _papers and we both get to go on with our lives.

"I'm _not signing _anything!"

"It's been two years Annabeth, sign those damn papers. I don't want to be with you! I _hate you _for what you did to me!"

Annabeth got quiet then, as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I don't love you, I love someone else."

Annabeth cut her stormy gray eyes at Nico and glared hatefully at him. Then she turned around and left the room.

"So that's what happened..." Nico spoke after five minutes of silence. "She cheated on you for a whole year and you left her."

Percy crossed the room to where Nico was and pulled him into his arms, not wanting to let go. Enjoying the fact that Nico wasn't pushing him away. Breathing in Nico's scent that he longed for, savoring the feeling of being with him once more. He pulled apart from Nico then and looked him deep in his eyes.

"I am in love with you," Percy whispered.

Nico stood there frozen in shock, but soon found himself kissing Percy once again. He loved the way his mouth fit so perfectly with Percy's. The need to breathe was what made them come up for air, but soon enough they were pecking each other on the lips.

"I am in love with you," Percy repeated looking at Nico with loving eyes that laid out the truth for Nico to see.

"I'm in love with you too, but we can't be together..."

"Why not?" Percy asked, panic growing within him.

"You're still married, I'm not about to become the _mistress _again. Get a divorce, which I know you've been trying to get and then we'll see what happens. Besides, Mrs. O'Leary misses you," Nico told Percy, a small smile gracing his face.

"I'm going to try so hard to get that divorce. Nico I don't love her anymore. I stopped loving her the day I met you. I know it sounds corny and clichéd but it's the truth. You took up residence in my heart, you're stuck inside my head I can't get you out. You're all that I see, I need you Nico. I love you."

* * *

><p><em>And that's a wrap! Sorry it came out soooo late and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors I tend to write too fast plus this work is unbeta'd! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually loved writing it and I hope you guys enjoy the smut scenes, there will be more next chapter! <em>

_Now while I was writing out this chapter I listened to many songs, here are some that stuck out and definitely helped me picture a few of the moments in the scenes. _

_For Percy & Nico these are the songs I heard: Let Your Love Grow Tall by Passion Pit, All Our Endless Love by Matt Berninger & The Bird and The Bee, and Beautiful Love by The Afters_

_For Leo & Apollo I heard: Carried Away by Passion Pit, Fooled Around And Fell In Love by Elvin Bishop, and Love Is Greed by Passion Pit_

_For Marina & Luke I heard: Last Words by The Real Tuesday Weld, If It Wasn't For You by Various Cruelties, and Out Of My League by Fitz and The Tantrums_

_And for the fight between Percy & Annabeth all I kept hearing was It's Not My Fault I'm Happy by Passion Pit._

_So, these songs are really awesome and if you guys want you should give them a listen._

_Okay thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this has been updated so late but life sort of got in the way. Has anyone finished reading BoO? I'm almost done, I just got it in the mail and I'm half way through. Whatever happens in the book, this will not change my story and of course it will not change my OTP. I have so many story ideas for Percico and I hope people don't jump ship! I have so many stories planned and I hope people will read them in the future.  
><em>

__ I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.__

___**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy.**___

* * *

><p><em><span>Two weeks later<span>_

"Good morning Dr. Jackson," Nico greeted Percy, today Nico was on Neuro since the chief told Nico that he had been spending too much time on Dr. Castellan's and Dr. Solace's service and needed to be well rounded.

Percy gave Nico his famous smirk, "good morning to you too, Dr. Di Angelo."

"So, who are we going to be working with today?"

"We are going to be working with Helen Turner who has a tumor on her frontal lobe. You get to scrub in and take a peek inside the human brain," Percy told Nico.

After the fight with Annabeth and Nico finally learning the truth, things got quiet and the tension eased between Nico and Percy. Of course that didn't deter Annabeth from glaring at Nico in spite and she refused to sign the divorce papers, telling Percy she believed that their marriage could be saved. Percy was getting tired of her dramatics. That night Nico and Percy had a long talk where Percy explained more calmly to Nico what happened between him and Annabeth, and Nico forgave Percy. They reconciled and Percy called his mom the next day and told her that he was divorcing Annabeth, that he had been trying for two years now. That was the reason he missed Christmas, Thanksgiving, and New Year's for the past two years. He told her that Annabeth had cheated on him with Kronos, his cousin, for a whole year. Sally at first had been devastated, then livid at the audacity Annabeth had, and finally calm as Percy recounted things to her. When she asked why he had sounded so happy the past year whenever she would call, Percy told her about Nico and about how happy he made Percy. Sally wanted nothing more than for Percy to be happy in life and she told Percy she supported whatever decision he made, and that she wanted to meet Nico soon.

Although things between Percy and Nico were fine now, nothing really happened between them other than Percy stealing a few kisses from Nico. Percy was still hopeful that after the divorce was finalized, Nico would take him back and they could resume their relationship. Nico was very adamant on not having sex with Percy until he got that divorce and Percy ended up having blue balls every time he saw Nico in his normal clothes whenever he left the hospital. It seemed as though Nico were teasing Percy with the tight jeans Nico wore that showed off his ass nicely. Percy needed release badly and Nico wasn't helping.

Nico and Percy walked down the hall and entered the room their patient was located in. Helen had come to Percy a few months ago, and she came multiple times due to the tumor. Percy was going to do a risky surgery that would remove the tumor and Helen could live normally.

When they got to Helen's room, Lucy was already waiting for them outside. Like Nico loved working on cardio, Neuro was Lucy's passion, she loved working with the human brain.

"Morning Dr. Jackson!" Lucy greeted Percy cheerfully, "hey Nico!"

"Morning Lucy, Nico is going to be joining us on Helen's surgery today," Percy informed her.

"Hey Lucy," Nico said back.

"Oh cool, I was wondering if Nico would peek his head into Neuro," Lucy quipped.

Nico laughed nervously at the looks he got from Percy and Lucy, before they both started to laugh. Lucy gave him an easy smile before going inside the room and soon Nico and Percy followed.

"Good morning Helen," Lucy said to the patient as both Nico and Percy looked over her chart.

"Hello Dr. Hastings, hello Dr. Jackson."

"Hi Helen, this over here is Dr. Di Angelo and he will be joining us in your surgery for today, is your husband here?"

"He just left to get a soda but he should be back soon," Helen answered. As soon as she said that, her husband Mike Turner came strolling into the room, a can of Sprite in his hand.

"Oh hello Dr. Jackson and Dr. Hastings, and..."

"Dr. Di Angelo, hello," Nico gave him his name.

"Yes hello," Mike greeted.

"Okay so your surgery will be soon, we're here to prep you and again I'm going to list the risks that come with removing the tumor. These include loss of speech loss of short term memory, loss of long term memory, speech impediment, loss of hearing, loss of muscle movement in some parts of the body, brain death and death. Mr. and Mrs. Turner, do you still want to continue with the surgery?" Percy asked them. The couple looked at each other, then nodded their agreement.

"Yes Dr. Jackson, we still want to go through with the surgery," Helen answered

"Good, now then Dr. Hastings and Dr. Di Angelo are going to prep you for surgery and I will see the both of you after." Percy said and then exited the room.

Lucy and Nico soon went to work asking if she had anything to eat in the last twenty four hours, checking her vitals, checking in with the nurses, and doing last minute blood tests and cat scans on Helen to make sure she was fine before going into surgery. Soon it was time for her surgery and the nurses had taken Helen to the OR while Lucy, Nico, and Percy all scrubbed in.

The surgery began, and Percy and Lucy were looking at the inside of Helen's brain with the help of a microscope that hung off the ceiling, Percy was poking around with his forceps carefully, trying to remove the tumor without endangering Helen's life.

"Dr. Di Angelo," Percy suddenly called to Nico, "would you like to come and take a closer look at the tumor?" Percy asked him.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Jackson," Nico said and Percy gestured for him to come over to the microscope he had been using.

The tumor was a dark gray thing; to Nico it kind of resembled the gray blob from goosebumps. It had attached itself to Helen's brain and didn't seem to want to let go. Once Nico got a quick peek, he moved away to let Percy work. Percy and Lucy were discussing ways to dissect the tumor without hitting any major nerves that could endanger Helen. Lucy had suggested that Percy use the scalpel to cut through the tumor but Percy had shot down the idea, saying that he could possibly cu through brain tissue. Then Percy came up with the idea to use the scalpel as a way for him to cut around the edges of the tumor while slowly lifting the tumor with the tongs.

"Okay... I think it's working, yes!" Lucy cheered as quietly as possible.

Percy looked up at Nico briefly and winked at him before continuing with his work.

Nico could not believe how talented and focused Percy was in the OR. To Nico, it actually made him look even hotter, Percy's serious expression focused solely on the task at hand. It was definitely a turn on for Nico. And then things went wrong.

"Her BP is going down," the anesthetic told Percy.

"Okay put her on bypass-"

"Her blood pressure is dropping as well doctor," a nurse cut Percy off.

"It looks like her brain is swelling, look Dr. Jackson," Lucy told him.

"Shit, okay suction here Hastings, Parker put her on bypass, nurse hand me a ten-blade please," Percy instructed. He set off to work as quickly as possible and very carefully.

"Blood pressure is under 70, we need to close up," the anesthetic named Parker told Percy.

"Yeah her brain is swelling and I don't know why, okay Hastings we're gonna need to close up-quickly and then we're gonna run some tests-"

"Dr. Jackson, we have a bleeder," Lucy interrupted.

Percy looked into the microscope, "not just one, we have many. Where are they coming from? Okay Hastings stop the bleeders as quickly and carefully as possible, Parker check her vitals please we need to fix this before we close up."

Soon both Percy and Lucy were trying to stop the bleeding quickly, both working furiously to save Helen's life. Monitors were going off signaling her body's distress, nurses were handing tools and getting them back.

"Shit! We're losing her! She's bleeding out! Nurse hand me some lap pads!" Percy said.

"Her heart rate's increasing."

"Her heart and brain are in distress, Dr. Jackson we can't get all the bleeders, we're going to need to close her up." Lucy told Percy.

"If we close her up we risk the chance of letting her bleed out, page cardio," Percy told a nurse.

As soon as Percy said that, the dreaded monotonous sound came from one of the monitors.

"No!" Percy said and Nico was the first to get to her chest and start performing CPR on Helen. After fifteen minutes Percy called time of death, fourteen o'six and closed her up. The nurses started to clean up and they paged the morgue. All three surgeons took off their garments and went to wash up, no one talking. Soon Lucy finished and made her way to leave, but told Percy that she would be waiting for him to tell Mr. Turner that his wife had died.

Then it was just Percy and Nico alone, and Nico felt the heavy silence that fell on them. It was thick and tense as Percy looked out at the OR that was close to being clean. Back when they had been dating and Percy had been a having a bad day where a patient of his didn't come out too well, Percy would take that death to the heart and it would shake his confidence a bit. Nico would always reassure Percy that he had done everything he could have done, but it still put Percy down. Percy popped his neck and let out a huff before turning to look at Nico. Both men stared at each other for two minutes, not saying a word.

"How are you?" Nico broke the silence.

"I'm..." Percy trailed off.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you did everything you could to save her," Nico reassured Percy.

"I should've closed her up when I had the chance," Percy said.

"Like you said, you could've risked the chance of her bleeding out-"

"And instead she bled out on the table."

"Look at what other things could have happened if you had closed her up while she still had bleeders, she could have been brain dead. Stop beating yourself up about it, you were amazing," Nico told Percy truthfully.

Percy looked at him then and smiled a small smile, "you thought I was amazing?" He asked Nico genuinely.

"Yes, you were," Nico smiled warmly at Percy.

"I don't suppose you'd consider staying over my place tongi-"

"Not a chance," Nico interrupted, smirking slyly, "you're still married."

"I thought so," Percy said as he puffed out his cheeks. Then the two men headed out to inform Mr. Turner of his loss.

...

Lucy was outside of the room Helen had occupied while alive just thirty minute ago when Percy and Nico walked up to her. Silently all doctors looked at each other, and Nico steeled himself for the emotional turmoil Mr. Turner was sure to have. They walked into the room and Mr. Turner stood up.

"Hello Dr. Jackson, Dr. Hastings, and Dr. Di Angelo, how did my wife's surgery go?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Mr. Turner, if you may sit down please, " Lucy told him gently.

"Your wife's surgery was complicated..." Percy tried to ease in with breaking the news, "and At the beginning of the surgery everything was going great... but your wife's brain started to swell, ad suddenly she was bleeding out. Dr. Hastings and I tried to contain the bleeding, but it seemed as though the surgery was taking its toll on Helen's body, her heart rate increased and her pressure dropped," Percy stopped and let it sink in for Mr. Turner.

"What are you saying Dr. Jackson?"

"I regret to say that your wife Helen passed away at two o'six o'clock. We did everything we could to save her. I'm sorry for your loss."

Mike Turner stood in shock, staring at Percy before tears started to spill from his eyes.

"Oh... oh God no! _God no please!_"

"I am so sorry for your loss Mr. Turner."

"No! _No! Please God no!_" Mr. Turner shouted towards the heavens, "You... you killed her! You were the cause of her death! _You killed her!_"

"Mr. Turner," Percy said trying to calm the hysterical man.

"You killed her! _We trusted you!_ And you let us down! You _killed_ my wife! The love of my life! You're a _murderer!_ You murdered her!"

"Mr. Turner, Dr. Jackson did everything he could have to save your wife." Nico spoke up firmly.

"The surgery was complicated and Dr. Jackson and myself tried our hardest to save your wife's life." Lucy told Mr. Turner.

"No! He killed my wife! _He's a killer!_" Percy looked devastated by what Mr. Turner was saying and he tried to calm the man down. Soon people were gathering around the room, and then Mr. Turner made a grab for Percy suddenly.

"Mr. Turner!" Nico screamed, panicking as he saw Percy struggle to get the man off of him. Mr. Turner was trying to wrap his hands around Percy's neck. Soon Nico got in the back of Mr. Turner trying to pry the man off of Percy while Lucy called for help.

_"Get off of him!"_ Nico shouted.

"Nico stop! _You'll get hurt!_" Percy shouted as he tried to get the man off.

"You killer!"

"I don't care! He wants to-" suddenly Nico was lifted in the air off of Mr. Turner by Luke. Soon security came and took Mr. Turner off of Percy.

"Percy, are you okay?" Luke asked him, but Percy was focused on Nico.

"Nico," Percy walked over to him and started to inspect Nico, looking for any cuts or marks.

"What are you _doing?!_" Nico jerked away from Percy, "you could have been killed and you're worried about me?!"

"You could have gotten hurt!"

"I don't care Percy! You could have gotten hurt!" Nico told him while fisting the front of Percy's scrubs, wanting nothing more than to kiss the idiot and hug him tightly.

"You killed my wife! You _murderer_! I trusted you! My wife trusted you!" Mr. Turner shouted from where he was being detained.

"That is enough Mr. Turner. You will be escorted out by security. I am sorry for your loss but I will not let you mistreat a doctor of mine. You are not allowed back in here after you collect your wife's things. Please do not come back and again my condolences," Chief Brunner told Mr. Turner as security led away the angry and saddened man.

Chief Brunner then looked over at Percy, "Dr. Jackson, in light of the incident that has taken place I am going to ask you to reschedule the rest of the surgeries you have planned for today, for tomorrow and that you leave work early. Please get some rest at home, there's no room for arguing." The chief told Percy in a voice that said he was not going to change his mind.

"Yes, Chief Brunner. I will reschedule my surgeries and rest up at home."

"Good, now then the rest of you," the chief gestured to the nurses and doctors standing by, "back to work," he made his way out and everyone slowly resumed to their jobs.

"Perce, are you okay?" Luke asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay," Luke said before patting Nico on the head and leaving the room.

Soon it was once again just Percy and Nico alone. Percy was too busy thinking back at what Mr. Turner had said to him to notice that Nico had moved closer to him.

"Percy. I know what you're thinking and you should stop thinking that, you are not a murderer at all. That man was crazy and grief-stricken that he didn't know what he was saying. Not to mention that he attacked you!"

"But I did let his wife die Nico, I kill-"

"No! You tried your damn best to save her. You did not kill her!"

Percy looked at Nico with the saddest eyes Nico had ever seen and he knew Percy would not be okay alone tonight. Being called a killer had struck something inside of Percy and he wouldn't be fine. Nico was certain of that.

"I'm coming over your place tonight." Nico told Percy and Percy looked at him in surprise.

"W-what?"

"I'm coming over your place tonight and I plan on staying over. So be ready okay?" Then Nico stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Percy on his cheek before leaving the room. "Don't think so hard about it okay?"

"Okay..." Percy said as he watched Nico leave. Soon Percy made his way out of the room and moved his surgeries to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Apollo and Leo had had their fallout, and it seemed as though Apollo had moved on. Well it seemed that way to Leo who noticed Apollo flirting frequently with the nurses and other residents and interns. Leo had been avoiding Apollo and being on his service like it was the flu. He had been successful for the past two weeks until he had literally run into Apollo. It had been by accident, Leo had not been paying attention to his surroundings and had bumped into him. Soon Leo had found himself sitting on his butt on the floor and looking up at Apollo. He had muttered a quick apology before getting up and ignornig Apollo's sorry and offering hand. He soon got away even after hearing Apollo calling after him. Leo went inside a random supply closet and tried to steady his breathing. It was hard enough even thinking about the blonde, Leo had to actually see him and bump into him? Leo thought that life just loved to cause him emotional trouble.<p>

"Dr. Valdez," a voice stirred Leo out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Sorry, I was... thinking," Leo blushed momentarily.

"Yeah, I can see that, you have a patient that Dr. Grace asked if you could take? His plate is full," the nurse handed the chart to Leo.

"Oh yeah, sure," Leo took the chart and looked over it. The patient was a Henry Burton who was diagnosed with having Von Hippel-Lindau disease and a huge number of surgeries done on him. Leo made his way over to the room of the patient who was in for another surgery.

"Hello Mr. Burton, I'm Dr. Valdez," Leo introduced himself to the man lying on the bed.

"Hi, nice to meet you Dr. Valdez, but you don't have to call me Mr. Burton, it's too formal. Call me Henry," Henry stuck out his hand for Leo to shake, which he did.

Leo smiled at him, "Henry, okay, well it says in your chart that you're here for another surgery being done tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hopefully my insurance will cover it..."

"By Dr. Solace... it's going to be Will Solace right?" Leo asked Henry growing fearful that it would be Apollo.

"Yep, that's right."

Leo visibly relaxed and then put the chart down to check his heart with the stethoscope.

"So what's your specialty Dr. Valdez?" Henry asked out of the blue.

"Uh, well I'm still a resident but I'm really starting to like General surgery, you get to work with different parts of the body and it's interesting," Leo answered honestly. Since he had been avoiding Apollo and hadn't once gone to plastics, Leo focused on other specialities; like ortho, cardio, and general mostly. He liked working with Will, he was nice to talk to and Will didn't seem to pry into what had happened between Leo and his brother.

"That's nice, do you get to have a social life even though you're a surgeon?"

Leo laughed softly, "I do actually, but it's mostly just me hanging out with my coworkers drinking beer. What do you do Henry?" Leo decided to humor the patient.

"Well I'm an artist, or at least I used to be an art teacher and part time artist. I still draw but with VHL it's kinda hard. So many surgeries and recoveries, I don't seem to have time for anything else other than the hospital life," Henry answered him.

"Well if you're an artist, I guess you're going to have let me see a drawing of yours?" Leo asked Henry trying to cheer him up, he felt bad for the other male.

"Sure," Henry answered Leo smiling warmly, "I'll bring a few with me the next time in for another surgery."

Soon Will walked into the room, "hey Henry, back again for another surgery I see. And I see you've met Dr. Valdez here."

"Yeah, I have, he's nice I like him," Henry joked around.

"Okay well it took awhile, and a bit of arguing but I got your insurance to cover for your surgery and so tomorrow, we can start removing those pesky tumors of yours. Until then rest up, Dr. Valdez please come with me," Will told Henry the good news and then both doctors said goodbye to him.

"Why does he have to argue with his insurance? Aren't they supposed to help?" Leo asked Will once they were gone from the room.

"Yeah, that's what's supposed to be done, but see Henry has had a lot of surgeries done in the past years all because of his VHL condition and his insurance is getting a bit tired of having to pay for it. Especially if he keeps going back to get even more surgeries done," Will explained.

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, he's been around the US, going to different hospitals and doctors. This is his third time being here actually," Will shared with Leo.

"Were you his doctor the first times?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, the first time he came here was four years ago when I was just a fellow. The second time was just last year when I was finally contracted to be head of general."

"Wow, and he's had... a lot of surgeries done," Leo commented.

"Because tumors keep forming in his body. Well Leo, get ready to scrub in on his surgery. You're gonna be the one to prep him and watch him before and after surgery okay? I'm putting you in charge."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Solace."

Leo made his way to the lab to retrieve Henry's blood that a nurse had sent before Leo went to go check on him. To Leo, it seemed unfair that Henry had to hassle with his insurance every time he had to have a surgery

done. It wasn't Henry's fault that he had VHL and he couldn't control the tumors that appeared all over his body. It all seemed unfair to Henry who looked like nice person to have to go through this. Leo had to stop, he always did get too emotional with some patients of his but he couldn't help but think about Henry. The poor guy spent his life mostly in hospitals, who knew if he had a girlfriend, and he was probably bored out if his mind waiting to do the same thing over and over. Leo decided then and there to go back to Henry's room and try to spend as much time as possible with him, he was supposedly in charge of him anyway so it shouldn't matter too much. And besides, Leo didn't have too many patients to watch over, just two others besides Henry so it seemed alright. In a few minutes Leo was back in front of Henry's room, having dropped off the blood work to Will. Leo took a deep breath, not really knowing why and walked inside.

"Ah, hello Dr. Valdez," Henry greeted right away when he saw Leo walk in.

"Hello, Mr. Bur-"

"Henry," Henry cut in.

"Right, Henry, so... how are you feeling?"

"I'm good actually, a bit bored but I'm used to it. Not to mention I'm not in pain so that's a plus," Henry answered.

"That's good... so uh what..." Leo struggled for words, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Dr. Valdez, are you... trying to spend some time with me? And- I mean that in the most platonic way," Henry asked, a smile gracing his face.

"Actually yes," Leo chuckled slightly, "I figured that you would be bored all by yourself in a hospital."

"That's very nice of you doctor, thank you." Henry smiled at Leo and Leo couldn't help but smile back. Henry Burton was- by the looks if it- six foot three inches tall, short brown hair and warm light brown eyes. He was lean and fair skinned and had such a nice smile.

They talked about many things, Henry used to have a girlfriend but things didn't work out because of his VHL. To Leo it had seemed like an unfair reason to leave a smart and funny guy like Henry, but Henry explained that it was too much to ask of his girlfriend and so they broke up. Henry said that he got to travel across the US and so that was one of the perks of having VHL, he got to see and visit different places and he found that New York was definitely his favorite. Leo found himself opening up to Henry about Apollo, he felt strangely comfortable and it was nice to have someone else's opinion who wasn't biased. Soon Leo found himself laughing alongside Henry, and he felt content just spending time with him. Henry was funny and good company. Like he said, Henry was an art teacher and he would sometimes work on art pieces and try to sell them, but since he had to spend his days in hospitals, he had to do something else to pass the time, so he made up this game. Leo liked the little game that Henry made up; Henry would watch a nurse or doctor and make up his life in his head. Henry would say that a nurse would go home to her family after her shift and to her, her family was a cat and two dogs. A doctor would go home to his newly wed wife and their dog, they had had an argument before he left for work and the doctor hoped that they could resolve it. It was funny and adorable to Leo. All too soon for Leo, he had to go and see his other patients and leave Henry for a while. Leo promised Henry to be back in an hour or two tops and then left to go check on his two patients.

* * *

><p>"Hello Dr. Chase, I hope you don't mind that I'm on your service, me and Dr. Marina Lane switched," Reyna Arellano told Annabeth as she approached the woman.<p>

"I see and why did she switch?" Annabeth asked her in an icy tone.

"She said she needed more time in Plastics..." Reyna lied, hoping Annabeth would believe her yet knowing the clever doctor, she wouldn't. Marina had pleaded with Reyna to switch with her that morning. It seemed like most of the residents who were friends with Nico di Angelo didn't want to be anywhere near Percy's 'wife'. She couldn't understand why they would put their careers in danger just because they didn't like the woman. At least Jason Grace could stomach being on her service, he seemed pretty determined in trauma. And so Reyna agreed because truth be told, she really didn't find plastics all that interesting.

Annabeth scoffed at that, "oh please, I know why she really switched. She would rather work with Apollo than with me. And Apollo was just as much as a jerk to Leo as I was to Nico. Yet she would rather work with him instead. I know that most of you see me as an icy bitch because of what I said, but I'm not. Its not my fault that I still love Percy. I made a mistake and it was done because Percy had been working so much and so many late nights. Our marriage was rocky at the time, he wanted a baby and I wanted to focus on my career and it created tension between us. I was lonely and Kronos was there and he called me beautiful and made me feel welcomed," Annabeth opened up so suddenly to Reyna for some reason and Reyna had no idea what to say or do. She couldn't very well interrupt what Annabeth was saying as she poured her heart out. "I still love him with all I've got and I'm hoping that he'd forgive me and come back to me but it just hurts to see him with another person. It hurt when he told me that he no longer loves me but instead loves another. And because I called his boyfriend a whore I'm the bitch? Unbelievable," Annabeth sighed heavily.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Let's get to work. I'm tired of dwelling on my own self pity, I'm too prideful for that."

* * *

><p>"So are we still on for Saturday night?" Marshall asked Marina, they were on Dr. Solace's service for the day.<p>

"Yeah, we are. We're gonna see that horror movie right?" Marina asked him.

She had taken Luke's advice three weeks ago and started to repair her relationship with her brother. To say that he was ecstatic about the idea was an understatement.

Marshall was absolutely happy about the idea of them working things out. At first it had been awkward and slightly tense but as the weeks progressed, they found themselves talking and joking, and it started to feel normal. Like as if they hadn't ever lost touch, and Marina found she didn't mind that so much. It was nice, talking to her brother again. She learned about the life her brother had after escaping from home. It seemed that in college he had discovered his sexuality, he had had four boyfriends before dating Will; whom he met his first year of residency. And how they didn't start dating until a year ago, when Marshall entered his fourth year of residency and Will was contracted as head of general. They had been friends for three years before going out. Marshall looked happy with Will and now that he was saving his relationship with Marina, he was ecstatic. He was in such a shock when three weeks ago, Marina had asked him if he wanted to have dinner with her on Sunday, he immediately agreed of course, but he was still surprised. He went home that night and told Will all about it and they ended the night having sex. Sunday rolled by, and both siblings were nervous about being alone together after the fight. Not to mention that they had a lot of catching up to do. So far, they seemed to be getting closer with each passing day.

* * *

><p>Leo came back a bit late to Henry's room and found Will standing there talking to Henry.<p>

"Dr. Valdez, I'm glad you could join us," Will said, "I'm sorry to inform you that Henry's insurance won't be covering his surgery that's scheduled for tomorrow, they seemed to have changed their mind at the last minute."

"What? Why? That's not fair," Leo said getting confused and slightly irritated.

"Its fine Dr. Valdez, Dr. Solace thanks for trying," Henry spoke up.

"I'll get your release papers ready before you leave," Will told him, exiting the room.

"Henry that's not fair, you should fight back. File a lawsuit against them or something?" Leo told Henry.

"Dr. Valdez-"

"Leo," Leo cut in.

"Leo, it's not gonna work, besides if I do file a lawsuit who knows how long I'll live without this surgery..."

"Let me talk to Dr. Solace, see if he can do a pro-bono for you maybe-"

"Leo it's fine, really. Sometimes I wish I had been a nurse or a surgeon or doctor like you, I wouldn't have to deal with this..."

As Henry was talking Leo started to think of ways to help him get that surgery. Leo didn't doubt he could convince Will to do that surgery Pro-Bono, but it would only be just once and if Henry's insurance still kept fighting him, if they still refused to pay for his surgeries in the future than it wouldn't be worth it. Leo needed a permanent solution for Henry.

Henry had said something that stuck into Leo's mind. Nurses and doctors, even though if they're residents do get free healthcare for themselves and family, which includes spouses. Leo had a crazy idea, it in fact was insane because he had just met the guy and what he was about to ask would definitely make Leo seem like a loony, but it was worth a shot.

"Henry... please be open to what I've got say. I know we've just met and all, but marry me?"

"What?" Henry looked at Leo in surprise.

"Listen, you're right, nurses and doctors like me get free health coverage, that includes spouses. New York made gay marriage legal. Marry me Henry and you get free health care!"

"Leo that's crazy!"

"I can help you! Let me help Henry, please?"

"Leo what if they find out our marriage is fake?"

"They won't, come on Henry marry me?"

Henry thought about the proposition Leo offered him. It seemed like a good idea and he would get the surgeries he needed done. Plus Leo was good company, and he loved New York, but it all seemed crazy. What would happen if people found out that their marriage was fake? Would Leo get in trouble?

He looked at Leo and saw that Leo really did want to help him.

"Okay... I'll marry you." Henry didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he needed the surgery if he wanted to live.

"Great let's do it now."

"Wait, right now?"

"Yes, I'm on break, now let's go! I'll get Marina to cover for me."

And with that the two men left to get married at city hall.

...

"Dr. Solace," Leo ran up to Will.

"Yes," Apollo and Will both answered.

"Sorry," Leo was out of breath running across the mall to Pandora making his way to city hall where he just got married to Henry and raced back here to tell Will. "I should've specified, Dr. Will Solace, you need to put Henry back on for the scheduled surgery tomorrow." Leo barely noticed that Apollo was standing there, he was more preoccupied with getting Will to do Henry's surgery.

"Leo, we already talked about this, his insurance wont-"

"Mine will," Leo cut Will off.

"What do you mean yours will?"

"I mean that I just came back from city hall and Henry Burton is my spouse now. So my insurance will cover for all of his surgeries." Leo stated. Will 's eyes went wide open and Apollo stood there shocked.

"What?!" Apollo shouted.

"What my brother said... Leo what did you do?!"

"He needed that surgery! So I married him..." Leo said.

"Leo, do you have any idea what you have done?! What if the chief finds out your marriage is fake?" Will looked livid.

"He needs this surgery, he's a great guy who deserves a chance to live!" Leo argued.

"Leo," Will inhaled deeply, "if the chief finds out your 'marriage' is fake-"

"He won't," Leo cut in, "besides, Henry is good looking and funny, he's kind and an artist, he's got light brown eyes that remind me of coffee, he's great company and he deserves to live. So Dr. Solace, Henry Burton is now my spouse, and he's going to need that surgery." With that Leo turned around to get Henry checked in as a patient.

"Leo!" Apollo called Leo harshly, chasing after him.

"What?" Leo asked him, annoyance in his voice evident. He really did not want to be near Apollo.

"Are you crazy? You married someone you don't even know!"

"Well at least I'm consistent, I didn't know you and yet I still got into a petty friends with benefits thing that in the end only benefited you."

Apollo stopped walking for a second, completely shocked by what Leo had said, although it was the truth.

"Leave me alone Apollo, I don't want to- just leave me alone," Leo whispered sounding defeated and hurt.

Apollo to the outside world, might've looked like he wasn't affected at all that Leo and him were done, like he didn't care if Leo avoided him at all costs, but he did care. He cared about Leo, he wanted to know if Leo was doing fine, he wanted so badly to hold Leo in arms and kiss him. He missed the Latino so badly, he hadn't realized how much they had spent time together until he was by himself. He was still in denial about his feelings for Leo, but he really did miss and care for him. He wanted Leo back so badly but knew that it would be best if they didn't. Instead he did what was asked of him, he saw Leo turn around a corner. He would leave Leo alone until he was ready to talk to Apollo once again.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the day, Nico changed out of his scrubs and was about to leave the locker room when he saw Annabeth standing there. They stared at each other until Nico looked away.<p>

"I heard that there was an incident involving Percy and a patient's spouse. Is he... alright?" Annabeth asked, concern lacing her voice.

Nico was taken aback by her sudden concern for Percy, he wold have thought that she would've hated Percy's guts. He certainly didn't expect her to be worried, and so because of the shock it took him awhile to gather his wits and answer.

"When he left, he was over thinking things but I reassured him that he had done everything he could have done to save his patient's life. Right now I'm hoping he isn't still brooding over what happened. The spouse had called him a killer, that was really harsh," Nico told her honestly.

"He always did take things too personally, especially when it came to his patients..." Annabeth let out a sigh, "can you... please make sure he's alright?"

"Uh- ye-yeah. I will..." Nico stuttered out, completely shocked by what Annabeth had just said to him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Nico nodded his head and watched her leave.

...

Nico made his way to Percy's apartment and knocked on the door. A minute later the door flung open and Percy hugged Nico instantly.

"Hey Neeks," Percy whispered in Nico's ear as he hugged him tighter.

"Hey Perce, how are you feeling?" Nico asked him, speaking softly.

"I'm... fine." Percy lied. He hadn't been fine.

After Percy left the hospital and came home, his mind went into overdrive, thinking back on the surgery and remembering if he had done any mistakes. He imagined himself in the OR again and performing the surgery, looking at the tumor. He let his hands perform an imaginary procedure. He explored his options and the risks, he thought about her vitals, her heart rate, the distress she was under. Her brain had started to swell and Percy didn't know why, her scans had been clean. She had started to bleed so suddenly as well. Percy would need to go check the autopsy report tomorrow. When Percy got home, he did not rest. He couldn't. He just kept pacing around the living room, thinking about what Mike called him. It was a blow to his confidence. The things he said to Percy. He had called Percy a killer, and Percy was starting to believe it. He just kept repeating the things Mike said to him in his mind. _Killer. Murderer._ He just wanted Nico to come home already. He was slightly surprised when Nico announced that he'd stay the night at Percy's. He wasn't even aware it had grown dark until he heard the knock at his door. Percy dove to open it, already knowing it was Nico, he threw the door open and hugged Nico instantly. After the hug, Nico made his way inside.

"Have you eaten anything?" Nico asked Percy.

"Uh, no," Percy hadn't even thought about food the last few hours.

"Are you kidding? Okay I'm ordering Chinese, is that okay? Or do you want pizza?" Nico asked Percy and to him, it reminded him of the times when they were together. It felt like home to Percy and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Chinese."

"Okay, I'll order."

While waiting for the food to come, and then eating, Percy and Nico talked about what happened earlier. Nico reassured Percy that he did everything he could, and that he shouldn't call himself a murderer. Percy told Nico about how he couldn't stop thinking about what Mike had said to him. Nico told Percy what Annabeth had asked of Nico which upset Percy somewhat. Nico found out that Percy and Annabeth, before getting married were best friends since before college. And Percy came up with the conclusion that that's all him and Annabeth were supposed to be, just best friends.

"I miss you," Percy told Nico, rubbing Nico's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I miss you too Percy," Nico practically leaned into his touch.

"Will you come back to me?"

"I will, but after you divorce Annabeth."

"Nico, we were together for a year, and yes even though you didn't know about her, that didn't affect our relationship. Why won't you be with me? I'm going to divorce her anyway," Percy sounded frustrated. He needed Nico by his side, he missed the shorter male so much especially at night.

Nico thought about what Percy had just said but if he were being truthful, the reason of why Nico wasn't back with Percy, was because of a nagging feeling he had. In the back of his head Nico felt insecure on where he stood with Percy. There was always a chance that him and his wife could work things out and not get the divorce. She seemed confident about what Percy was going to do. And she had a right to feel that way, not only was she his wife, but she used to be his best friend since high school. How was Nico going to compete with that? Not that it was a competition either. But the way Nico saw it, he barely scratched the service on who Percy was and why he was the way that he was. Annabeth had years of knowing Percy, Nico had known him for one year. He felt insecure and he felt that if Percy really thought things through, he would see that he was making a mistake in divorcing Annabeth. Nico was afraid Percy would leave him, and that would hurt more than knowing the fact that Percy had a wife Nico knew nothing about. Because even though he had a wife, Percy still had feelings for Nico. If Percy were to leave Nico, it would be because Percy no longer had any feelings for him. And that would leave Nico heart broken.

Percy silently studied Nico, knowing the look on his face. Nico was thinking deeply about something and Percy had a feeling that it was about they're relationship.

"Sorry, it's just," Percy spoke, "I get so frustrated and I miss you, so much. I really do need you back in my life Nico."

"I'm insecure, I think that one day you're going to regret divorcing Annabeth." Nico spoke up without noticing he had spoken.

"Is that what you think?" Percy asked Nico, he looked deep into Nico's eyes.

"Yes, because she's your best friend Percy, because she has known you far longer than I have, because you may love me now but you _loved her first. _So yes, I'm insecure, but I'm also selfish. _I want you. I want you Percy. _I want you with all I've got and I'm scared to lose you. I love you Percy, in the hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you love you. I want you Percy and I want you to want me and never stop wanting me. Pick me. Choose me. Love me."

Percy looked at Nico then, and walked around the table to where Nico was. He pulled Nico into a bone crushing hug before saying, "my heart is already yours."

* * *

><p>Luke heard someone knocking on his door which surprised him slightly because who would be knocking on his door at this time? Octavian was staying over at Lucy's place so it couldn't have been Lucy. He went over to the door and opened it to find Marina standing there with a hoodie on. She looked his way and Luke saw that she had a black eye, a bruise forming on her left cheek and a cut on her lip.<p>

"What the fuck happened? Who did this to you?!" Luke demanded.

"Andrew, can I come in please?" Marina asked Luke. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her in harshly. "Ow that hurts, stop! I've got some bruised ribs..."

"Where the fuck is he? When did he do this? Have you gone to the police? Fuck Marina!" Luke shot question after question, "where is he?"

"I haven't gone to the police, leave it alone!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No! Just leave it alone!"

"Why the fuck did you come here?!"

"Because if I went to my house and Jason saw me he would beat Andrew to a pulp, if I went to my brother he would probably do the same thing. I came here hoping you wouldnt-"

"Do anything?" Luke cut her off, "are you fucking kidding me?!" Luke grabbed Marina harshly by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall, "do you have any idea how much I want to kill that guy for laying a single hand on you? I want to beat him to a pulp so badly, I wanna be the one who makes sure he never comes near you again!" Luke looked Marina straight in the eye, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. He could see that she had been shocked that Luke had pinned her to the wall.

"W-why would you do that?" Marina's voice wavered for a second.

"Because," Luke let out a sigh before removing his hands from her shoulders and putting them on the wall, caging her in, "I like you Marina. I like you so, so much. I've liked you since the moment I got to know you better. I care about you Marina." With that, Luke closed the distance between them and kissed Marina on the lips. It was everything he imagined it to be and then more. He kissed her deeply, and slowly Marina wrapped her arms around Luke, bringing him closer. Luke lifted Marina up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The need for air is what made them part, they breathed out heavily while staring at each other, and then Luke kissed her again.

* * *

><p><em>And so that's a wrap! I really hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully the next update is quicker. Please review!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a great day/night/week! _

_So I have decided that I am going to be writing Corpse Bride as a Percico ficlet for Halloween!_

_And now here's the new chapter I hope you guys like it! Sorry for any misspellings and grammatical errors._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, follow and read!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy!_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Two weeks later<span>_

"House meeting!" Hazel called throughout the hall, loud enough to wake up the other occupants. "Come on guys! House meeting, wake up!"

"House meeting in fifteen minutes, get ready!" Jason called out, joining Hazel in waking up their roommates.

"They are gonna be so mad," Hazel giggled.

"Eh, it's mostly Marina and Leo who are gonna be mad, Nico's gotta work. I'll make coffee." Jason headed for the kitchen, knowing that his roommates would definitely be mad at them for having to wake up so early. It was the day off for Marina and Leo, so they would be the only ones actually mad, Nico had already been up.

Jason thought back to a week ago when Nico had told Jason that Percy and him were trying to work things out, and Jason was not happy to say the least. He told Nico that he would watch Percy like a hawk, and if it looked like he was up to no good, Jason would make sure that Percy never came near Nico again. He would make good on that promise. Jason did not want to see Nico get hurt again, and he definitely did not trust Percy.

He set to making coffee before any of his roommates woke up and started to berate him for making them get up so early.

...

"Why are they so loud?" Henry complained, he had gotten out of the hospital a week ago and was now resting up at Leo's place. Why? Because the chief caught wind that Henry and Leo were now married, and the chief did not look so convinced when he confronted Leo about it. So to make it seem plausible, Leo had Henry move in with him. Jason, Nico, Hazel and Marina were surprised by the news, and had lectured both of them on how dumb and impulsive this had been. That didn't mean that they didn't understand and would try everything they could to help out and make it seem real.

"Sorry about that," Leo yawned as he turned around in bed, not wanting to get up so early on his day off. Henry turned to face the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was seven thirty in the morning.

"Leo!" They heard the voice of Marina behind the door call after Leo, "get up. If I have to get up, so do you."

"Ugh," Leo tossed around in bed until letting out a sigh and getting up.

"I'll be back, you just keep on sleeping," Leo told Henry as he made his way out.

At first, living with Henry and making it easy for him to adjust to everyone had been incredibly awkward in the beginning. Nico and Jason were convinced that Leo had done an incredibly stupid thing without thinking it through. Fortunately Leo managed to convince Nico to let Henry live with them for the time being until he got a place of his own. Since Henry hadn't planned to stay that long in New York after the surgery, he didn't have anywhere else to go and so was offered a place to stay with Leo after he came out of surgery. It had been two weeks that Henry had lived in the house and tried to adjust to the many people around him. So far, it was going good, and of course that had a lot to do with Leo making sure he was okay almost all of the time.

Since they began living together, Leo and Henry talked more often and got to know each other better. Leo told Henry about his mom, Esperanza Valdez and how she owned a mechanic shop with her husband. He told Henry more about Apollo and how he still had feelings for the other male, Leo talked to Henry more about his VHL, and when it started, which was when he was 20. And in return, Henry told Leo about his own parents, who had died because of a plane crash, and drew Leo a few pictures. He did make Leo a promise to show him his artwork.

After the surgery and resting up as much as he could, Henry felt better and thought that he could get a normal job now. Maybe try to help out Leo in a way since Leo had already done so much for him.

...

"Morning everyone!" Jason greeted once Leo came into the kitchen and everyone was gathered around the kitchen island.

"Ugh, you're dreadfully cheery, that needs to stop," Marina scowled as she sipped her morning coffee that Jason had kindly poured in her sugar skull mug.

"Wow, really? And after I poured you coffee in your favorite mug? You can go back to sleep after this," Jason drawled out.

"Fine, I won't say anything, thanks by the way," Marina said and continued drinking coffee.

"Okay, as you all know, Hazel and I have sent out invitations to almost everyone we work with for the Halloween Bash we're throwing in five days. We need to know if you guys are gonna be able to help and if you're gonna dress up, so Nico? What are you doing?"

"I'll get the food with Hazel and we'll cook some good filling food."

"It's gonna be so delicious!" Hazel chimed in.

"Okay, and is Percy coming?" Jason asked Nico, to which he received a nod. "Okay and what are you gonna be dressing up as?"

"Sorry Grace, not telling. It's gonna be a surprise," Nico smiled contentedly.

"Fine," Jason huffed, "Leo what are you doing?"

"Well I know how to fiddle a bit with electronics and mechanics so I'm definitely gonna be doing the all of the wiring for some spooky effects," Leo told them, "and I have no idea as to what my costume is gonna be..."

"We'll figure it out, I work a short shift today so if you want, we can go shopping for a costume for you and Henry?" Hazel asked Leo.

"Hazel, you're too sweet and kind, yeah sounds good," Leo told her.

"Okay, me and Hazel are in charge of decorations, and I'm dressing up as Captain America," Jason told them.

"And I'm dressing up as a maiden warrior with Frank!"

"Frank's gonna be a maiden? I think he already broke his oath," Leo teased.

"Shut up Leo!" Hazel told him while laughing.

"What are you gonna do Marina?" Jason asked her.

"I'm gonna do music, drinks; because we obviously need alcohol, and sweets. We need sweets, it's Halloween. And my costume is gonna be something with sugar skulls," Marina smiled to herself.

"Awesome! Halloween's in five days, let's get to work!" Jason whooped loudly.

"Yeah, literally. We better leave or we'll be late, see ya Leo, Marina," Nico told them, and then said as loud as he could, "bye Henry!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about that Halloween Bash that Dare's residents are throwing?" Percy asked Luke as they walked down the hallway together.<p>

"Yeah, what about it?" Luke asked.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to dress up?"

"Yeah..." Luke answered slowly.

"What as?" Percy pestered on.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I'm curious because... are you gonna do that couple thing that couples do for Halloweeen with Marina?" Percy asked innocently as Luke's face flushed momentarily.

A week ago, Luke told Percy that he and Marina were trying to go steady. Percy had been pestering Luke and Nico as to why she had shown up one day at work with her face beat up. And so he was told by Marina that her ex had done that to her, to which Percy angrily responded with, _'let me beat his ass! Luke, get your brass knuckles ready!'_ Luke, Jason, Nico, Leo and especially Marshall were livid that Marina hadn't gone to the police, they had even started plotting to go over his place and teach him a lesson, with Percy and Will in tow, but Marina put a stop to that.

And so after the whole fiasco was put to rest, Luke and Marina went out on small dates, which was why that question was brought up.

"No, I'm not too big on dressing up for Halloween so when I did go and buy one, it was last minute and she had her costume picked out long before. So no, maybe next year, who knows," Luke honestly told Percy.

"Are you gonna do that with Nico?" Luke asked as they made their way inside of Percy's office and sat down.

"No, Nico picked out his outfit without me, said he wanted to surprise me and stand out."

"What are you going as?" Luke asked Percy.

"I'm going as a pirate, you?"

"Mad hatter."

"Do you know what everyone is dressing up as?" Percy asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" Luke drawled out.

"Because they're gonna be doing this thing where they vote on which costume is the best, I mean like half of the hospital staff is going. Nurses, residents, fellows, attendings and even interns are going to this thing. Thank God Nico's house is huge."

"What's the prize?"

"Hm?" Percy asked, seemingly lost in thought about the bash.

"What's the prize of winning best costume?" Luke asked again.

"Oh, a trip getaway to this bed and breakfast thing that includes a spa, and if you win and you're with someone that person gets to go with you. I thought, ya know, I could try to win and take Nico..." Percy blushed momentarily.

Two weeks ago, Nico and Percy had slowly eased into a relationship together, and of course that made Annabeth furious. But Nico was still hesitant about having sex with Percy, mostly due to his insecurity that Percy would leave him for Annabeth. Percy just wanted to prove to Nico once and for all that Percy was completely his. To Percy, the relationship felt a bit off, and he wanted to make things go back to normal.

"Well," Luke broke through his thoughts, "I know Will and Marshall are doing that couple thing, Marshall is going as Marshall-Lee from that kid's show-"

"Adventure Time is not a kid's show!" Percy cut in.

"Whatever, aimed for kids, and Will 's going as Prince Gumball," Luke and Percy shared a laugh.

"Oh God, is Will going to dye his hair pink like Apollo once did?" Percy asked laughing hard, remembering how Apollo looked when he dyed his hair pink with a spray can. It had washed off in a couple of days but that didn't stop Apollo from looking like a pink poodle because of his curly hair.

"No, he's wearing a wig, after the whole thing with Apollo, he said he didn't want a repeat," Luke told him, chuckling slightly.

"Okay, well I know Piper is going as Pocahontas and Jason is going as Captain America," Percy shared.

"Thalia is going as Cat Woman and Rachel's going as Black Widow. I heard Frank is going as a Roman Gladiator and Hazel is going as a maiden warrior... whatever that is," Luke said.

"I hear Apollo is going too, and he's dressing up as Connor from Assassin's Creed."

"I wonder how Leo's gonna react..." Luke absently asked.

"I wonder what Leo is gonna dress up as and then there's Henry too, you heard about that right?" Percy asked Luke, to which he received a nod, "I wonder how Apollo's doing. He may have been in denial but he obviously liked Leo more than he let on and he still does."

"Lucy is going as Black Canary and Octavian is going as a caveman. And Reyna is going as a steampunk girl, whatever that is." Luke added, trying to figure out how to break the news to Percy.

"Oh that's cool, it suits Reyna. A lot of people are doing the superhero theme now..."

"Yeah, Perce, you do know that... Annabeth is going to this party too right?" Luke paused and looked to see Percy's reaction.

Percy let out a heavy sigh, "well, it can't be helped. She does work there and the chief gonna be there. He's already frowned down upon my situation with her and Nico." Percy said, looking drained.

"Yeah, she's going and I hear she's going as Tinkerbell..." Luke slowly told Percy.

Percy groaned in frustration. Tinkerbell had always been his favorite costume on any girl, it just looked so adorable, especially if the girl was an actual blonde. Annabeth had dressed up as Tinkerbell once for Halloween their junior year in high school, and that's what got them to start dating. Now, Annabeth was bringing back the old costume, hoping it would tease Percy into coming back to her.

"Why? Why does she have to do this?"

"Well, I mean, let's just see what Nico is going dressed as..." Luke offered the small advice hoping it would help.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't need to focus on Annabeth or her possibly great Tinkerbell outfit."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Hell no!"

"Good," Luke said, smiling.

Suddenly both of their pagers went off.

"Code black?" Percy asked, "why is it code black?"

"Who knows, but let's go." Luke got up with Percy in tow.

They made their way to where they saw a lot of doctors gathered together. In the mix, Luke saw Jason and Hazel with tears in her eyes. Percy saw patients getting evacuated and saw police men telling visitors to leave the area immediately. He looked around for Nico, but couldn't find him anywhere. Something was going on and Percy just hoped that Nico was safe and by the looks of things, out of the hospital.

Percy saw Luke making his way towards Jason and Hazel and followed after. If anyone knew where Nico was, it would be those two.

"Have you seen Nico?" Percy asked.

The only response he got was from Hazel as more tears streamed down her face. Jason looked pale and scared, that set a bad feeling in Percy's stomach.

"Where is Nico?" Percy asked again, but with more force.

"T-this guy came in, and it was n-normal, the whole thing seemed normal. H-he was just a stupid guy that had something stuck in his gut..." Jason stuttered, which wasn't like him.

"What? What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense. Where is Nico?"

"Percy calm down, people are starting to look," Luke said, trying to ease the tension.

"I don't care, I just wanna know where Nico is!"

"Percy, relax," Will spoke as he made his way over with Apollo and Marshall.

"What is going on?" Percy asked getting panicked by the minute. Where was Nico? Why was Hazel crying? Why wouldn't anyone answer his questions? What was going on? Why were people getting evacuated and why was there a code black?

"N-Nico was prepping him, and it was a normal surgery..." Jason kept on talking, as if he were in a trance.

"I was there, Jason shut up," Will spoke up. "Some guy came in with something lodged in his gut, and one the paramedics was holding onto the thing. It was a bomb that was created at home because the guy was gong to be reenacting a war. Nico examined him first and then together we scrubbed in for surgery to remove it. The paramedic had started to cry and panic about her hand being inside a man's gut and how it was going to blow up. We didn't think it'd be serious until I opened him up and had to tell the bomb diffusers what type of bomb it was. They said that everyone needed to clear the room except for the person holding onto the bomb because it could blow at any second if they took their hands out. With that the paramedic started panicking even more, until she took her hand out and left running. The rest of the nurses and I all ducked for cover half expecting for the bomb to go off until..."

"Until what?!" Percy shouted.

"Until I looked over and saw that Nico had taken hold of the bomb. The bomb diffusers came and we were all forced to leave except him. Percy I'm sorry, I really tried to stay there with him but they wouldn't let me." Will looked guilty for having to leave Nico all alone. Before he left, Nico told Will to tell Percy that he loved him, in case he didn't make it.

"He... he told me, to tell you-"

"Shut up," Percy interrupted in an eerily calm voice.

"That he loves you, in case he doesn't make it."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Percy calm down!" Luke shouted.

"You're telling me that my boyfriend, the person I care about, the person I love, is stuck inside an OR with his hand inside of a bomb that would go off at any second!"

"Now, then, if I could have your attention please," Chief Brunner announced, "we will be evacuating the building. As some of you may have heard, there is a bomb inside the building and it could go off, so we must evacuate and do what is asked of us by the experts. Please exit this building immediately."

"No, I can't go. I can't leave. Not without Nico."

"Percy! Stop being difficult, please let's go..." Luke told Percy.

"I'm not moving!"

Luke, Apollo and Will looked at each other and nodded. If Percy wasn't going to move, then they would move him. They each grabbed onto Percy and forced him out of the building.

"No! Nico! Stop! Put me down! What if that was the person you loved in there? What would you do?" Percy shouted as he was carried out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><span>Two hours ago<span>_

It had been a normal day. It had started out normally for Nico. How did it get this messed up? How did Nico end up with his hand stuck inside of a man's gut and a bomb that could go off at any minute? All Nico had been thinking of the whole day, was Percy, the Halloween Bash, and hoping for things to go back to normal between him and Percy. How in the world did he have such horrible luck?

_"Dr. Di Angelo, this man here needs your attention," a nurse had called to Nico._

_"What's the problem?" Nico asked as he took in the scene before him._

_He saw a young paramedic, on the verge of panicking with her hand inside of the man's gut._

_"Andy Matthews, forty five, has something lodged in his gut-"_

_"It's a bomb!" The young paramedic interrupted. Once she said that, everyone in the room stepped back._

_"It's a bomb, a home made bomb. When he w-was still conscious, he told me he made this bomb because he was going to reenact a war scene. H-he thought it'd be cool to make an actual bomb that would explode when it got shot out of a cannon, but it somehow got stuck inside of his gut. And to make sure it didn't go off, I had to put my hand inside of it to keep it steady..." tears started to fall down her face as she explained to the nurses and Nico what had happened._

_"Okay, page Dr. Solace, from general and let's get the chief notified of this problem. Come one people let's move and get this man some fluids, he's losing blood." Nico gave out orders as he and other nurses start to plug Mr. Matthews to some fluids and tried to stop him from bleeding out._

_"What blood type is he?" Nico asked a nurse._

_"AB," he responded._

_"Let's get some AB blood type in here!" Nico shouted._

_"Okay, what's going on? Di Angelo, fill me in," Will asked as he made his way in the already crowded room._

_"Andy Matthews, forty five years old, blood type is AB and I had someone go get blood from the blood bank since he's losing a lot of it, he's got a bomb lodged in his gut with the paramedic keeping it place so it doesn't blow, I've had the chief notified of the situation," Nico quickly told Will what was happening._

_"What's the chief's response? Someone, go get me the chief!" Will shouted._

_It took two minutes for the chief to get there, by that time, Nico and Will had Mr. Matthews plugged in and had blood pumping into his system._

_"I have called the police and they're sending in reinforcements, for now they need you two to go into the OR, and open him up so that the bomb diffusers can know what type of bomb they're going to be dealing with. We're gonna need people to scrub in and when you do open him up, they said to be careful, it could go off at any minute." Chief Brunner told Nico and Will._

_The chief looked around the room before asking, "who volunteers to go in the OR and open up this man?"_  
><em><br>"I'm sorry chief, I can't do this. It could go off at any minute, I've got a wife and a kid. I can't..." a nurse told the chief._

_Once that was said, more people backed off of the surgery, not wanting to risk their lives. Until it was only just Will, Nico, and two nurses and one anesthesiologist._

_The nurses went to go prepare the OR for the surgery that was about to be done as Will and Nico moved Mr. Matthews as carefully as possible into an elevator and up to the OR. The young paramedic started to hyperventilate, and Nico tried his best to calm her down, lest they risk a bomb going off._

_"Hey, what's your name? I never got your name," Nico asked her, trying to distract her from the situation._

_"C-Christie, and you?"_

_"I'm Nico, are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."_

_"Yeah, I started six months ago, I never t-thought that I'd..." Christie began to whimper softly._

_"Hey, it's okay Christie, me and Dr. Solace here are going to do everything we can to make sure you and Andy get out in one piece okay?"_

_"How can you be sure?" Christie let out a small sob, her heart was racing and her muscles were getting tired from holding onto the bomb for so long._

_"I'm not sure, and I don't even know if we are going to make it out alive. But you've gotta have hope, and trust me on this, okay?" Nico asked her, in a gentle, soothing tone that made even Will believe Nico's words._

_They made it out of the elevator and Nico told Christie that she would have to wait inside the OR, by herself for a few minutes while he scrubbed in._

_Now that Nico was no longer trying to distract Christie, he felt the weight of the situation fall heavily on his shoulders. There was a bomb, stuck inside a man's gut, and Will and him needed to take it out before it explodes. Nico realized for the first time, that he could die here. Will could die here, everyone inside that OR could die if that bomb were to go off. He felt scared for a moment, but Nico couldn't afford to feel that way now, he had to be concentrated on saving that idiot's life._

_Yes, that man was a complete moron to have a bomb stuck inside his gut, and Nico felt no remorse calling the guy an idiot._

_"Okay," Will said, breaking through Nico's thoughts, "are you ready?"_

_Nico gave a curt nod before following Will into the room and getting gowned up._

_Will carefully opened the man up slowly, and was the first to one to see the bomb. It didn't look like anything, but if it had enough power to blow you to bits, you had to be careful. Christie let out a small whimper as Will, per instructions by the chief told the man in charge of the bomb diffuser crew what kind of bomb it looked like. After that Will was told to clear the room, that everyone had to leave except for the paramedic holding the bomb in place because if she let go, the bomb would go off._

_Once Christie heard that she was going to be left alone in the OR with the bomb, she started to have a full blown panic attack._

_"No! Please don't leave me here alone! Please don't! I don't think I can do this, I can't!" Christie began to stumble and sob out loud._

_"Christie," Nico called out to the paramedic in a firm tone, "calm down. We need you to calm down-"_

_"No! I'm not- I can't- I'm not doing this!"_

_"Christie wait!" Will shouted, but he was too late. Christie had already taken her hand out of the man's gut and fled from the OR._

_Will and the people left behind threw themselves on the floor and ducked. When nothing happened, Will looked up and saw that the reason of why the bomb didn't go off was because Nico had taken hold of it._

_"Nico..." Will breathed out._

_"Just go. They told you guys to leave right?" Nico said in a tight voice, "so just go."_

_"I'm not leaving you here alone," Will protested._

_"We were going to leave a young paramedic alone here, and you won't leave me alone because we work together? That doesn't seem fair."_

_"You're right, it's not fair, but you're more than a co-worker. You're a friend and I can't just leave you here," Will told Nico, and just then men in navy blue outfits came in and told everyone to leave the room._

_"Tell Percy I love him, please, in case I don't make it..." Nico said in a strangely small voice._

_"You are going to make it, but don't worry I will tell him," Will promised Nico._

_"Okay, Dr. Solace explain to me the situation. I was told a young paramedic would be the one holding the bomb in place, not a doctor." A man that seemed to be the leader or chief of the unit asked Will the question._

_"Yes, she was, until she was told that she was going to be here alone and panicked and took her hand out. Luckily for us, Dr. Di Angelo had fast reflexes and kept the bomb in place," Will informed the man._

_"Okay then, well you're going to need to exit the room and leave us to do our work."_

_With that Will was ushered out of the OR, and Nico was left alone with a bunch of people he didn't know._

The reality of the situation he was in dawned on Nico. Here he was, with his hand inside a man's gut to keep in the homemade bomb he built steady so that it wouldn't explode. Nico could die right now if the bomb diffuser made even a small mistake. Nico felt his pulse quicken and that's when it struck him, he was a afraid. Now he knew and felt what the paramedic must have been feeling the whole time since encountering this guy. He felt fear run up his spine and cloud his mind. Telling Nico to run because if he didn't he would die.

"Okay," the bomb diffuser guy interrupted his thoughts, "my name is chief Daniels and here's what we're gonna do. We are gonna slowly take the bomb out of that man's body and you're gonna close him up. I can't exactly diffuse the bomb with it still being inside the poor guy. After you close him up, you make your way out of the building as fast as possible, do you hear me?"

Nico's voice caught in his throat and he found that he couldn't speak, so he instead gave a nod to Chief Daniels.

"Okay good, now then, I want you to keep your hands as steady as possible and do not move them at all. If you do, we blow to bits."

With that being said, chief Daniels concentrated on lifting he bomb out of the cavity as slowly as possible. It felt like eternity until it was actually out of the guys body. Then very carefully, Nico lifted his hand off of the bomb.

It felt like hours but in reality it was just a minute, a very long minute until Nico was completely free of the bomb. Once he had his hands free, Nico set to work on closing up the patient who had already lost a lot of blood being out in the open for such a long time. It took three minutes tops for Nico to make sure the patient was receiving blood from the bag hanging overhead and for him to close the guy up.

Then the guys in the navy blue outfits helped Nico move the patient to a different location.

On his way out of the OR, Nico looked back at chief Daniels carrying the bomb carefully in his hands as he walked very slowly to two men at the end of the hallway. When all of a sudden, the bomb exploded and Nico flew backward because of the impact. Debris had gathered because there was a hole in the side of the wall, and where chief Daniels had once stood, there was an arm and leg lying around.

Nico felt sick to his stomach just looking at the scattered body parts of chief Daniels, knowing he had talked to the guy. He felt his stomach churn and felt the vomit rise up throat, he had never seen anything so gory in his life and he was a surgeon. But Nico didn't have time to go to a bathroom and throw up, he was picked up by police men and carried out of the building quickly.

...

Percy and the others had heard the explosion go off just a minute ago and the worst thoughts entered Percy's mind. Nico was dead. He was gone. Nico had died. Percy felt panic start to rise within him and grip his throat, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight, could barely even stand. Percy wobbled on his feet slightly, until Luke put his arm around Percy's shoulder. Nico was dead. That was the only thing going through his mind.

He heard Jason talking, Hazel crying, Will and Luke trying to reassure Percy and trying to talk to him, Apollo was trying to tell Percy to sit down, but all Percy heard were muffled sounds. His Nico was gone. He couldn't be, Nico just couldn't be dead. Percy felt his heart being ripped into a million pieces.

"NICO!" An agonizing scream was ripped out of Percy's mouth before he even knew what he was doing. Percy tried to run through doctors and nurses alike who were shocked by his sudden outburst, trying anything he could to get back into the building.

"Percy!" Luke yelled after him.

"Stop!" Apollo called as he, Luke, Will and Jason all ran after Percy.

"N-Nico! No Nico! Don't be dead! Please don't be gone! Don't leave me!" Percy zig zagged his way around the hordes of people blocking his way towards Nico.

Percy had just made it to the front of the doors when he was pulled back by Luke.

"Percy stop! Calm down!" Luke shouted.

"Nico!" Percy kept on yelling, turning his head every which way, trying to find the shaggy midnight black head of hair he'd become so familiar with.

And then Percy saw him. He saw Nico being carried out by police men, hauling him out of the building.

"Nico," Percy whispered and detached himself from Luke's hold to run towards his love.

"Nico, Nico!" Percy called out to the shorter male who turned just in time to see Percy barreling towards and sweeping him off his feet.

Of course that didn't help his already upset stomach. And so when he was put back down to the ground, Nico ripped himself away from Percy's hold to go over to the side and puke. He had held it in for as long as he could. When Nico turned around he saw Percy with a look of confusion on his face and Jason running towards him.

Once again he was pulled into another hug by Jason, and then another by Hazel as tears ran down her face. Soon he was enveloped in hug from Luke, Will, Marshall and Apollo. Before Nico could get a word in edge wise, he was pulled into Percy's arms again and heard Percy's erratic heartbeat.

"Nico, Nico, oh God Nico," Percy kept repeating Nico's name, running his hands through Nico's hair.  
>Percy pulled back and looked down on Nico's level and caressed Nico's cheek before kissing Nico's forehead. Percy closed his eyes tightly and then opened them and saw Nico's dark orbs looking at him in confusion. Nico had no idea why Percy was acting this way. Finally Percy kissed Nico and Nico was swallowed whole in the passionate display, he didn't care who was staring. To Nico, there was only him and Percy.<p>

Percy pulled back from the kiss and locked gazes with Nico. He could not for the life of him believe that Nico was standing there, in the flesh, completely unharmed. He ran his hands through Nico's hair again and touched his face.

"Nico, oh God Nico, you're safe. You're alive. Oh God I thought-" Percy's voice caught in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"Hey, it's okay," Nico found himself comforting Percy. Even though Nico had been the one with his hand on a bomb.

"No Nico it's not, I thought I had lost you, I thought you were gone, I thought-" Percy rambled on until Nico pressed his lips onto Percy.

That had done the trick to silencing Percy. Nico swiped his tongue along the bottom of Percy's lips, asking for entrance and Percy granted it. Nico slipped his tongue inside Percy's mouth as he wrapped his arms on Percy's neck. Percy wound his arms around Nico's waist, and pressed Nico closer to his body. The kiss was hungry, with Percy ravishing Nico's lips, not wanting to let go.

That is until someone cleared their throat and Percy and Nico were forced to pull apart.

"Nico!" Hazel said as she pulled Nico into another hug.

"Unf, Hazel, you're crushing me," Nico told her in a strained voice.

"What happened in there? Why did you puke?" Jason asked Nico, looking at him in concern.

Nico pulled a face, remembering what had happened to Chief Daniels.

"Well the bomb did go off, but it was already out of the guy's body when it did. Will, remember that guy who told you to leave?" Will nodded his head.

"Well," Nico continued with the story, "he took out the bomb and asked me to close up Andy Matthews while he walked out of the OR with the bomb in his hands as carefully as he could. I closed up Andy and then the guys in navy blue outfits took him and me out of the OR as quickly as possible."

No one noticed as Chief Brunner, Annabeth and Reyna made their ways towards them, listening to the story Nico was telling. "I looked back at Chief Daniels who was walking towards these two men at the other end of the hallway When the bomb exploded. I flew back and landed on the floor on my back because of the impact, and there was a hole in the wall that was made," soon everyone was listening on, "and when I looked back, I saw... I saw Chief Daniels... his-his arm and leg were on the floor... and I don't know where the rest of his body parts landed because by then the police men dragged me out of the hall. It was so... I couldn't keep it in I-I..."

Nico was pulled into another hug by Percy. After hearing Nico recount the story, Percy couldn't let him go. To think he had been so close to death was the scariest thing Percy had ever thought. Nico was ingrained into Percy's life. He had left a mark on Percy, and there was no way Percy could ever live without Nico by his side.

Nico was soon ushered by chief Brunner to get himself checked out. Percy had to stay back and he watched on as Nico was checked by an attending, they draped a blanket around Nico's shoulders and the police men asked Will, Nico and other nurses that had contact with Andy Matthews to see if what he did was an act of terrorism.

"You should've seen your face," Annabeth startled Percy out of his thoughts. Percy glanced her way, but decided to stay quiet.

"The look on your face when you thought you had lost him,and then when he came out of the building alive. You've should seen your face... you looked like someone who had lost their soul mate. But I'm supposed to be your soul mate..." Annabeth said the last part in a sad tone.

Percy didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know how to respond, he looked back at Nico and saw him looking at Percy and Annabeth, but when Nico caught Percy looking at him, he looked away.

"Its like... he's your Achilles heel Percy, he's your weakness. And without him, you'd lose your purpose in life. I see now..." and with that she walked away from the man who used to love her.

* * *

><p>Nico went home early that day, but the rest of the staff went back to work. It was a hospital and they couldn't close it down. Percy had told Nico that he'd come to pick Nico up after work.<p>

Nico made his way home and when he came through the front door of his house, he was tackled by Marina.

"Nico! Oh my God Nico! I thought you died!" Marina let out a sob as she detached herself from Nico and he saw her face streaked with tears.

"Nico! You're alive!" Leo squeezed the life out of Nico next.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Henry asked, concern lacing his voice.

"You guys, I'm fine, a little shaken up but fine. It was just a very scary experience that I hope I never have go through again," Nico shuddered.

"What happened?" Marina asked as she wiped away at her face.

Nico went to the living room and sat down, the others following his example. This was going go be a long story and Nico decided he wasn't going to tell it anymore.

* * *

><p>Nico received a text from Percy, telling Nico that he was outside. Nico had received a call from Chief Brunner telling Nico that he was to take a three day vacation starting now because of the whole bomb situation. And so Nico was going to be spending those three days at Percy's place.<p>

After he had recounted the story to Leo, Henry and Marina, Leo and Henry made their way to their bedroom, Henry didn't seem to be feeling well at the moment and so Leo went to make sure Henry would get some rest. Were they getting closer? Marina stayed back and made Nico some hot chocolate and brought it up to Nico's room. He didn't feel like sleeping, so Marina and Nico stayed up and watched movies together.

Around eight pm, Percy had driven to Nico's house and texted him to come outside. Nico made his way to Percy and got in his car.

"Hey," Percy said in a gentle tone as Nico got in.

"Hey," Nico said in a small voice.

Percy leaned forward and placed a kiss on Nico's lips. It had been chaste but it was sweet.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked Nico as he drove away from Nico's house and to his apartment.

Nico let out a puff of air, "fine I guess..."

Percy glanced over at Nico quickly and then focused on the road. They didn't talk until they reached Percy's apartment. Percy parked the car in his parking space and got out, taking Nico's bag with him.

Once inside, Nico made his way to Percy's bedroom and laid down on the bed. Percy came in a few minutes later with Nico's bag in hand. Percy put the bag down and went to lay down next to Nico. They didn't speak for two whole minutes until Percy turned his head and stared at Nico, forcing Nico to look his way.

"What?" Nico asked softly.

"Something's bothering you... is it the bomb? Looking at the guy's body parts laying around after it exploded? Was it the fact that you could've lost your life?" Percy asked Nico.

"All of that... and the fact that Annabeth came up to you earlier. Plus the fact that now I might be traumatized and have nightmares about me being blown to bits..."

"Annabeth came up to me to tell me that you, Nico di Angelo, are my weakness. My Achilles heel, as she so kindly put it. Without you, I'm nothing," Percy turned his body to the side as Nico stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, right," Nico breathed out.

Percy ran his hand through Nico's dark locks and looked deep in his eyes.

The stare Percy gave him was piercing. It transfixed him and Nico felt like his body had become frozen. Percy's eyes could convey such raw emotion if he wanted to let people know what he was feeling. And right now, Nico could tell that Percy was not joking around.

"Why?" Nico asked in a small tone as he found his voice and willed it to speak his thoughts, "why would I be your weakness Percy?"

Percy let out a heavy sigh, "Nico, how many times do I need to get it through your thick skull. I. Love. You. I love you with all of my heart. You cloud my senses and my brain whenever I'm around you. I need you like I need air. You, Nico di Angelo, are in fact my everything. You are my weakness and if you had died back there, I would've been lost. I love you so much, I can't picture myself with anyone else. If I had lost you, it's like I would've lost a part of myself. A big part of myself. I am going to do whatever it takes so that you can never doubt my love for you. I'm going to get that divorce Nico, and when I do I swear, I'm gonna marry you. So get ready to spend the rest of your life with me." Percy gave Nico a cocky grin as he kissed Nico passionately.

Nico was beyond shocked, and at a loss for words. To think Percy felt such things for him made Nico feel warm inside. And to think Percy wanted to take it as far as marriage...

Soon Nico's thoughts flew out the window as Percy started to place kisses on Nico's neck. Percy started to suck in between the collar bone and neck. And Nico found himself thrusting upwards into Percy. When had he gotten on top of Nico?

Percy looked at Nico in a hungry way and Nico felt his member begin to rise. Percy ravished Nico's lips as he pulled Nico out of his pants. Soon Nico was free of clothing and Percy started to undress himself. Ever so slowly, Percy took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants, as if he were giving Nico a show. Soon Pery was naked and to Nico, it was like the first time he truly laid eyes on Percy. He was an Adonis who seemed to be way out of Nico's league.

Percy made his way back up to Nico, trailing kisses that sent fire through Nico's body as Percy made his way upwards. He stopped above Nico's nipple and gave it a small flick of the tongue, making Nico moan lowly. Percy then took the whole nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud as his other hand flew to the other nipple and tweaked it. He worked at both nipples until Percy moved down. Trailng his tongue along the middle of Nico's chest and stomach. Percy pulled Nico's legs apart and started to suck on the inside of his thighs.

"Oooh," Nico moaned a little bit louder, as Percy worked on sucking both of Nico's thighs, leaving two dark purplish marks. Soon Percy made his way towards Nico's member and hovered above it for a minute, teasing Nico. And very slowly, licked Nico's member. Percy ran his tongue on the underside of Nico's length, until he reached the tip. He swirled his tongue three times around Nico's tip, before giving it a quick flick of the tongue. He teased Nico some more as he ran his tongue under the mushroom head, before swallowing Nico whole. Nico let out a strangled moan as he felt Percy's warm mouth envelope him.

Nico ran his hands in Percy's hair, and started to fist it as Percy bobbed his head up and down. Percy sucked harshly, and every time he went up, he ran his tongue all over the head, slicking Nico's shaft with more saliva as Percy pumped his own length.

"P-Percy, I'm g-gonna come..." Nico moaned loudly.

Then Percy stopped abruptly, leaving a very frustrated Nico to cry out. Nico looked at him and Percy only gave him a smirk.

"Sorry Nico, but I can't have you coming so quickly now, can I?" Percy said in a husky tone that sent shivers running up Nico's spine.

Percy reached over his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube but no condoms.

"You're not going to use a condom?" Nico asked him.

"No," Percy answers simply.

"Why not?" Nico breathed out heavily, he had been so close to coming until Percy stopped.

"Because you've been the only person I've had sex with for the past year and two months. And you're the only person I plan to have sex with for the rest of my life." Percy bent down and gave Nico a bruising kiss as he popped the cap hope and applied a generous amount on his fingers.

Percy inserted his index finger in first and started to pump it in and out of Nico's entrance. Soon Percy added a second finger and started to scissor Nico, stretching him out which felt a bit uncomfortable to Nico. Very slowly, Percy added his third finger in and started to finger Nico, curling his fingers in a way that would make Nico feel good enough to distract him from some of the pain he must be feeling at being stretched out. Once Nico was prepared, Percy poured lube down his shaft and lined himself up with Nico's entrance. He looked down on Nico, who was lying on his back, and thought he had never loved anyone as much as he loved Nico now. Percy slowly made his way inside and waited for Nico to give the go.

Nico saw Percy looking at him from above. He never thought anyone could look so sexy and yet, Percy's eyes conveyed such love and yearning for Nico. He felt Percy slide inside his entrance and he didn't move, waiting for Nico to get adjusted. Nico looked up at Percy, who had his black hair starting to stick near his forehead as beads of sweat formed. He was biting his lips to keep from moaning, because it felt so good to be back inside of Nico. His eyes were closed for now, but damn were those sea-green eyes of his hypnotic. Percy was so beautiful to Nico. He loved Percy with his entire being. Nico bucked his hips, signaling to Percy that he was ready.

Percy slid almost all the way out until only the head was still inside, and roughly slammed back into Nico, making I'm cry out.

"Ah!" Nico moaned as Percy went into a steady rhythm.

Percy would go in and out of Nico, roughly slamming into him on the way back in. Soon the pace picked up speed and Percy was thrusting into Nico rapidly. Percy kept trying to angle his length so that he could hit Nico's prostate. He kept trying to find it as Nico let out a slur of moans, some in Italian and some in English. Until Percy rammed Nico in a certain way that made Nico let out a particularly loud moan. Percy positioned his cock in the same way, hitting Nico's sweet spot dead on as he thrust back in.

Percy was nearing sweet release but he wanted Nico to come first. So Percy took hold of Nico's length and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Nico moaned as soon as he felt Percy wrap his hand around Nico's member.

"Oh God Nico!" Percy moans as he slammed into Nico. He looked down at Nico and couldn't help but think that Nico resembled an angel.

The way that pale skin seemed to glow, his dark hair that curled at the ends were so soft, his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet red as Percy started to increase his speed. It became erratic and Percy could no longer pump Nico. Percy gripped Nico's hips so hard, it was sure to leave bruises.

"D-don't stop! Oh God!" Nico cried out, absolutely consumed by pleasure.

"Ahhhhh!" Percy moaned loudly, blissfully thrusting in and out of Nico. He was so close, so close.

He gave one final thrust before sending Nico over the edge. Nico can hard, and he clenched down on Percy until it was hard for Percy to move in and out. Soon Percy came inside of Nico, leaving him to feel boneless and raw as his vision turned white and a loud moan left his mouth.

Percy panted as he slowly slid out his softening member out of Nico's ass and landed next to Nico, who was still seeing stars. He pulled Nico close to his chest, waiting for his heart beat to return to normal. Nico snuggled into Percy's embrace and was about to fall asleep when Percy spoke up.

"Nico di Angelo, I swear I am going to marry you. So please, don't lose faith in me, don't doubt me, don't leave me."

* * *

><p><em>And so that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry if the bomb scene didn't really go like it did on Grey's but it's been so long since I've seen that episode and I've kinda forgotten how it went. Anyways thank you for reading!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone! How are you all doing! So here's the next chapter to this story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also my other fic __**"Be Mine"**__ is now up, also a Percico fic! So if you wanna give it a read, I would very much appreciate it!_

_And now on with the story!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Five days later<em>

It was the day of the party and Hazel and Jason were going back and forth making last minute preparations. The Halloween Bash was going to be in four hours and they still had so much to do.

Leo and Henry set to work on getting the electronics working, they seemed to be getting closer with each passing day.

Nico had set about, cooking in the kitchen with Hazel's help.

Marina had gone out and bought last minute sweets and she got creative with how to present them.

Leo and Henry got last minute costumes but they were still great.

And Jason was decorating the outside of the house. He had finished off the living room and the hallways. After Nico and Hazel got done cooking, he would decorate the kitchen.

After the bomb incident, Nico was still a bit shaken up but not so much. He had gotten over the initial shock that he could've died and instead was more frightened by the fact that a man was reduced to pieces. Percy had been checking up on Nico ever since then, and things seemed to be going smoothly for them after that night when Percy told Nico that he was going to marry him.

Nico didn't see it, but he would sometimes have a small smile gracing is face. Or he would space out a times, thinking about what Percy promised. Nico didn't mean to act like it was the best thing to have ever happened to him, but it just made him so happy.

So far, things went back to normal between Percy and Nico. Like as if Annabeth never came into the picture and had shaken up the whole relationship. It was natural now, and they were both glad for it.

...

_Four hours and twenty minutes later_

It seemed as though people were pretty excited about the Halloween Bash, because they started to come in pretty early. There were of course those that couldn't make it but the number of people still turned out great. Most of them were nurses and interns who had gotten an easy day. And some attendings and fellows who had a day off or didn't have too many patients.

Percy and Luke wouldn't make the party until after their last surgery, which should've been done at eight. Jason, Hazel, Frank and Lucy all got other residents to do them the favor of handling their patients for the day and they would return the favor when they needed to. Marina, Leo and Nico had the day off, so it turned out well for them.  
>Soon Piper came in through the door, looking very much like Pocahontas. She had on the beige dress, and the blue necklace, along with some beige boots and colorful feathers were in her hair. Her hair for once was not it some braids and then loose ends, it was all down and completely straight. And she looked really good, her costume suited her well.<p>

Jason came up to her, wearing his Captain America costume. He didn't have the helmet on, but his suit didn't look bad on him. He even had the shield hanging on his back.

"Hey Pipes, you look great!" Jason exclaimed as he made his way over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks babe, so do you," she said, leaning into his touch and then looking him over.

Oh yes, the suit fit very nicely on him. It was tight fitting and showed off his muscles.

Soon Frank came in through the door. He was wearing a Roman Gladiator costume. It had a bronze tinting to the armor and a red toga hanging from his back. He wore sandals that were tied up to his calves and had his helmet on. Frank had his fake sword sheathed and he look ready to jump into battle.

Hazel came down the steps to greet him. She was wearing a light blue dress that had long sleeves. The sleeves reached farther down to her hands until it passed them and cut open on her forearms. She had a gold circlet on her head and a rope around her waist. She looked every bit as a maiden warrior, her fake sword adding to the touch.

"Hey! Look at you, my warrior!" Hazel teased Frank as she jumped into his arms.

They kissed briefly and then went to mingle around.

Leo and Henry made their way down from their room too. They stopped by briefly at Marina's room to see if she was coming down any time soon.

Leo was a ring master for the night. He was wearing black, tight pants and a white collared shirt with a black waistcoat. On top of that he wore the red overcoat. Leo completed the costume with a black top hat and white gloves.

Henry was a mobster. He wore a black suit that was a bit loose from the pants, a white dress shirt with a black and white striped tie with black suspenders and a black coat. Henry topped off the look with a fake cigar on his lips and a black fedora.

Leo knocked on Marina's door twice before barging in.

"Hey, hey," Leo said as he and Henry stood outside the door.

"Heeeyyyy," Marina greeted, obviously in a party mood. She had told everyone in this household so many times how much she absolutely loved Halloween.

"Whatcha doin'?" Leo asked as he took in the scene before him.

Marina had her curling iron in her hand, with Nico sitting down and looking away from the vanity that Marina occupied.

"I'm helping Nico complete his look for his Halloween costume," Marina answered.

"Oh, cool, but why is he facing away from the mirror? Isn't he supposed to look?" Leo asked her.

"I told him I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, okay," Leo said as he watched Marina curl Nico's hair.

"What are you guys dressing up as?" Henry asked, curiosity peaking his interest.

"Well, I'm going as a Mexican sugar skull girl, if that's the correct way to put it... I'm not sure. And Nico's costume is a secret that won't be revealed until Percy gets here. But you bet your asses that it's going to be so awesome!" Marina squealed in delight.

"Wait, so you saw it already? Well how come you're keeping it secret from us?" Leo asked Nico.

"Only Hazel and Marina know about this, and because of how you and Jason are super competitive with each other, I just know you guys wanna win the costume contest for the sake of bragging rights," Nico answered.

Leo merely shrugged, not denying that Jason and Leo were competitive. He looked at Henry and smiled a bit. Over the time spent together, and sleeping near each other, Leo trusted Henry more and more. He wasn't completely over Apollo, Leo thought he never would be. Apollo was Leo's first love and you don't just move on from that. But Leo was getting there, slowly and with the help from his friends and Henry, Leo was slowly getting over Apollo. It just wasn't worth the heart ache anymore, he needed to move on. And Leo was definitely starting to like Henry.

"Okay, well, Henry let's go down there and bring this party to life! It doesn't start till the super sized-mcshizzle walks in!" Leo boasted out confidently that made Marina, Nico and Henry all bust out laughing.

Leo and Henry left Marina and Nico to go down to the party and Marina went back to working on Nico's hair.

"Do you wanna add blush to your cheeks?" Marina asked Nico after a moment of silence.

"Um... I don't know... isn't that for girls?" Nico said as he chewed on his lip.

"Silly, it's Halloween. Who cares if you use make up? Besides I think it'll go great with your hair and outfit. And maybe some eyeliner too, just under your eyes. Its just a suggestion so if you don't wanna, we won't do it okay?" Marina told Nico.

Nico thought about his costume and about how he wanted to impress Percy. He had overheard Reyna talking with Marina and apparently, Annabeth was going to go as Tinkerbell. She had worn that once in high school and that's what made Percy ask her out. And supposedly Percy loved the costume of Tinkerbell. So Nico wanted to do everything he could to capture Percy's attention tonight.

"Fine, we'll do it..." Nico told Marina.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna make you do something you'll regret..." Marina asked Nico to make sure he thought about it.

"Yeah, I want to." Nico responded more confidently.

"Okay," Marina smiled at him and finished with curling his hair. After that she set to get to work on his face.  
>She was going to make Nico look so good, Percy wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of him.<p>

...

_Two hours later_

Apollo, Will and Marshall all came walking through the front door.

Apollo was dressed as Connor from Assassins Creed. He sported the blue and white coat with Connor's bow and arrows.

Will was dressed as Prince Gumball from Adventure Time. He sported a dark pink suit with a white dress shirt underneath and light pink tie. On his head was a light pink wig and a crown, and Will had painted his body to match a light pink color. So far, he looked really good in his costume.

Marshall was dressed as Marshall-Lee from Adventure Time. Marshall wore the red and white plaid shirt Marshall-Lee was known for wearing, with dark blue jeans and black converse. He sported a bass guitar and added a sharp edge made of cardboard to guitar to make it look like the axe guitar Marshall-Lee had. He painted his skin a light gray tone and had pointed ears and fangs. Finally, Marshall's hair was straightened out and his bangs fell over his eyes, where he was wearing brown contacts.

Reyna had come in next, wearing a black skirt, a tight white shirt, gray thigh highs, black combat boots, and armored shoulder pads. She also had on old fashioned goggles and her hair was tied up in two buns at the top of her head. Her makeup consisted of red lips, gray eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara and minimal blush. She was a steampunk girl and it suited her nicely.

Annabeth came next, and she was wearing the Tinkerbell costume. She had her blonde curly hair up in a tight bun and big fake fairy wings. Like the kind you would see on the Tinkerbell from Disney World. She had on the green dress that showed off her cleavage and legs. She wore ruby red lipstick, pink blush, blue eyeshadow and mascara with fake eyelashes.

Lucy and Octavian made their appearances next. Lucy was black canary and she had on a black one piece with black pantyhose that were patterned. She wore a simple navy blue jacket and a black mask. Her hair was straight and loose, and she had red lipstick, dark gray eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara. Octavian was a caveman, with a tiger patterned costume on him and his blonde hair disheveled.

Luke came next, Percy was currently trying to find parking. Luke wore black pants, a white dress shirt, a black waistcoat, a purple tie, a dark olive green overcoat, and a brown top hat with white gloves and a black walking stick.

Soon Percy came in, he was wearing an off-white, loose, long-sleeved shirt. Tight black pants, knee high black boots, a red vest over his shirt, and a red sash tied around is waist. Around his hip, was a belt and a sword attached to it. Finally, Percy had a black overcoat and a black pirate hat with a red feather on top. To say that Percy looked good, was an understatement. He looked very good. He looked drop dead sexy.

A few of the nurses wouldn't stop looking. Annabeth found her eyes glued to Percy's form. Never before had Percy gone this all out for a simple Halloween Bash, and she couldn't deny that Percy looked very attractive.

Percy had been a bit nervous about his costume, thinking it was a bit too much. But Percy had really wanted to impress Nico, especially since Nico was being so secretive about what his costume was gonna be. Percy was extremely curious about it all, and thought that since Nico was going to look good, so was Percy. Besides, Percy really wanted to win that costume contest.

Luke was at the main entrance and Percy walked over to him, feeling people staring at him and getting a bit nervous.

"People can't take how hot you look," Luke bluntly said, "heck, I can't take how hot you look."

"You flatter me, but I'm taken," Percy joked.

Apollo, Will, Marshall, Thalia and Rachel made their way over.

Thalia was cat woman and she was wearing black leggings, with knee high heeled black boots, a black jacket over her black tank top and car woman's mask.

Rachel was black widow, with her black suit and it looked good on her.

"Wow, look at you. Are you supposed to be Jack Sparrow?" Thalia asked.

"There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere," Percy responded.

Rachel laughed and Thalia rolled her eyes. They left quickly going over to the snack bar.

"Percy, if I wasn't taken..." Marshall started to say, "well let's just say, right now, you're making my boyhood tremble."

Will rolled his eyes at Marshall who blew a kiss in his direction.

"Percy if I didn't know you could swing the other way, I swear I would make sure you role played as a pirate every time we had our little-" Apollo was interrupted by Luke.

"Okay, I think that's enough-" but Luke was interrupted by Will.

"Percy," Will began, "I know a pirate's favorite word is 'arghhh' but if we got together, my favorite word would be 'fuc-' "

"Okay seriously guys?! Do we really need to inflate this doofus' ego?" Luke asked.

"Guess not," Apollo shrugged.

"Hurtful, you guys, I was getting into it," Percy said.

"Oh, we know," Luke told him.

Then Annabeth came towards them and everyone quieted down. Percy couldn't help but rake his eyes over her form. He just loved the Tinkerbell costume so much and she looked so good in it. Luke coughed and elbowed Percy in the ribs, making Percy rip his eyes away from Annabeth. But she had seen, and she smirked confidently. Whatever Nico was planning to wear, she had already won. Nico wouldn't be able to top her costume.

Just then Marina came bounding down the stairs. She was wearing a black dress that was patterned with blue and red roses. Her dress was very colorful and she wore a a red and yellow sash around her shoulders. Her dress was a corset at the top and the skirt flowed out nicely. She wore pantyhose that's were patterned like roses and black high heels. Her hair was styled in a curly way and it was tied up with part of her hair up in a ponytail and the rest down. In her hair was a white rose. And finally her face was painted white, with the circles surrounding her eyes painted blue, around her lips, there was red lipstick and over that as if making it seem like her mouth was sowen shut, were black lines.

As she came down, her mouth split into a smile as she saw Luke, and she bounced down the steps.

"Heeyyyy people!" Marina said in a giddy voice.

"You look good," Marshall told his sister.

She smiled over at him, "thanks Vampire King, you don't look so bad yourself."

Percy glanced over at Annabeth once more which did not go unnoticed by Marina.

"Nico should be down soon," she spoke up as she saw Annabeth smirk and a glint in her eyes.

"What's he dressing up as?" Annabeth asked Marina. Everyone was looking back and forth between the two females.

"Why don't you wait and see."

"Why? Is his outfit really that bad?" Annabeth quipped, she knew Marina didn't like her and decided to get under her skin.

"Why don't you just stop talking, and wait and see. The more you talk without knowing, the more stupid you'll end up looking."

Annabeth tensed up at what Marina had told her when she saw something from the corner of her eye.

Up on the stairs was Nico. He came down slowly, gracefully.

Nico was an angel. Literally. He was wearing a simple black toga that was tied at the waist by a gold cord. He wore gold sandals that wove up around the top of his knees. Nico had black wings attached to his back, they were big and dragged behind him but he didn't seem to mind. Around his head as a gold halo and his hair was curly all around instead of just at the ends. At his left shoulder, Nico wore a gold pendant and around his neck was a gold choker. His face stood out the most. He had pink, rosy cheeks, and eyeliner lined the bottom of his eyes. He gave Percy a dark smirk that was uncharacteristic of Nico, but it sent a shiver up Percy's spine. Nico's dark brown orbs seemed to illuminate in the low lighting. Nico truly did look like an angel, a dark, beautiful angel.

Nico reached the bottom of the stairs, tilted his head to one side, bit his lip seductively and looked up at Percy. In that moment Nico looked absolutely gorgeous and Percy wanted to rip off his costume and devour this fallen angel.

Annabeth excused herself and left the circle of people. Nico had one-upped her again. How he did it, she wouldn't know. But she couldn't stand to see the look on Percy's face. How his eyes took on a hazy, lustful look as he looked over Nico. How Percy bit his bottom lip to keep himself in check. How Percy seemed to only have eyes for Nico. It made her stomach churn. Thank god she had thought ahead. It was time to let go now. Percy was not coming back to her, and she had to accept that.

...

The party had been a hit, and Nico of course won the best costume contest but he gave it to Jason and Piper, since Jason had worked hard planning the bash.

Later on in the night, Annabeth had gotten Percy alone and gave him the signed divorce papers.

Percy asked her why she was giving this to him now. She answered that Percy wasn't hers anymore.

Soon the night drew to a close and Percy had driven both him and Nico back to Percy's place. Once they got inside, Percy couldn't keep his hands off Nico. He had been wanting to do this since he saw Nico come down the steps.

They made it to the bedroom and Percy threw Nico on the bed. Percy discarded of his clothes, peeling them away and revealing perfectly tan skin, and wonderful muscles and abs.

Slowly, Percy began to undress Nico. He took off Nico's shoes, and then he took off the wings that's were being crushed underneath Nico's weight. Percy untangled the cord tied around Nico's waist and took off the toga. The only thing that was left was the choker and halo.

He kissed Nico's neck and made his way down to his chest, where Percy took a nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it. He flicked his tongue back and forth, making Nico moan wantonly. Percy pinched the other nipple between his fingers and worked at it until out was erect.

He went back up and kissed Nico on the lips, inserting his tongue in and letting it explore Nico's mouth. Their tongues moved together, as if participating in a dance together, with Percy as the lead.

Percy worked his way to Nico's jugular and started to suck on it harshly, making Nico squirm underneath him.

"Uhhhh," Nico moaned lowly as Percy trailed kisses down his neck, collarbone, chest, and stomach.

He made his way down to Nico's member and started to pump it languidly. While Percy's other hand reached for the lube that was on the bedside table as always. He gelled up his fingers and inserted one in slowly, making sure

Nico was comfortable enough before adding a second one in. Percy kept jerking Nico off as he scissored Nico once more before inserting a third finger in. Soon, Nico was prepared enough and Percy's shaft was standing straight with a swelling head, waiting to get engulfed inside Nico.

Percy slicked up his length, and slowly inserted his way inside Nico's inviting heat.

_"Ohhhhh fuuucck,"_ Percy groaned, Nico was so deliciously tight. It amazed Percy how Nico was still so tight and

how it made Percy feel so good every time.

_"Ahhhhhh,"_ Nico moaned loudly as he felt whole with Percy inside him.

Percy slid out leisurely, gripping Nico's hips so tight it was sure to bruise, before snapping his hips as he slammed in to Nico.

_"Ah!"_ Nico shouted as Percy thrust into him.

The pace was starting to speed up quickly as Percy rammed in and out of Nico. Percy hid his face in the crook of Nico's neck, Nico felt so amazing around Percy.

"Oh, _fuck,_" Percy moaned.

_"G-go faster!"_ Nico yelled.

Percy started to get frantic, his moves jerk as he felt himself close to coming. He grabbed Nico's shaft and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. Percy was hitting Nico's prostate dead on, making Nico see stars.

Soon, Percy felt Nico clench tightly around Percy. Makng it hard for him to slide in and out but the tightness felt so good as Nico came hard.

_"PERCY!"_ Nico shouted his name as he finished his load, coating both of their stomachs.

"Oh, God, _Nico!_" Percy came right after, filling Nico to the brim until it started to drip out.

Percy collapsed on Nico, before slowly sliding his softening member out of Nico.

Nico felt boneless and raw as he came off of his high. He felt Percy kissing his neck softly as he ran his fingers through Nico's hair.

"I love you Percy," Nico whispered quietly.

Percy pulled Nico closer as he heard what Nico had whispered.

"I love you with all of my heart... Nico?" Percy called out to his lover.

"Hm?" Nico was so close to falling asleep.

"I got the divorce..." Percy told Nico the news as he smiled to himself and pulled Nico closer to him.

"Wh-what?" Nico asked as he turned around and faced Percy.

"Annabeth signed the divorce papers."

"No way..." Nico sounded shocked but soon he was completely happy.

"Nico di Angelo," Percy sat up on the bed pulling Nico up into a sitting position and then getting off of the bed and down to one knee, "will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying my dumb ass?" Percy said with a huge stupid shit-eating grin on his face.

As Nico looked at Percy, he never thought he had seen Percy looking so happy. He had a huge smile on his face, his cheeks were pink from blushing and his eyes sparkled with joy and a bit of mischief.

Nico nodded his head as he felt tears of joy forming on the corner of his eyes, "yes!"

Percy laughed and then kissed Nico hard on the lips.

"Now, I don't have a ring, but I will get one for you okay?"

"In the meantime," Nico said, reaching over to the other side of the bedside table. He pulled out a post it note and pen and wrote '_November 1, 3:37 am, Percy proposed to Nico, time to get the rings ready!'_

"There, now we have an official date."

Percy smiled at Nico and kissed his nose before pulling him into his arms and laying back down. Before long, both men were doozing off, blissfully happy that a new chapter was about to begin.

* * *

><p>That night as the party came to a draw, Leo and the rest of household were left to clean up. Of course a few stayed to help. The few that stayed were Will, Marshall, Thalia, Rachel and... Apollo. The whole time at the party Leo couldn't help but feel Apollo watching him. It unnerved him a bit how Apollo could affect Leo so easily even after the heart ache he put Leo through.<p>

So far, Leo was managing, slowly getting along and putting his lifw back together. The fact that he spent most of his free time with Henry was a big help. And Leo found himself unconsciously thinking about Henry. Spacing out a bit at work, thinking what Henry would be doing right now. It sort of scared Leo at times, because Leo felt he wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet. But he could stop thinking about how Henry made him feel.

Leo was being an idiot, because there were a number of reasons of why Leo should not try to pursue a relationship with Henry or he'll just end up hurt again. The first being, that Henry was straight or at least Leo thought he was straight. What could even see in Leo? He wasn't that great really. Second, Leo would be fooling himself if he said he was completely over Apollo. And third, the whole reason Leo even married Herny was so that Henry could get the benefits of healthcare so that he could receive any surgery he needed. It was also to benefit Henry and the marriage was just a sham. There was no way Leo would ever be with Henry like in an actual relationship and it was crazy to even think that way. Leo should just drop it while he could.

Pretty soon, the living room, kitchen and hallway looked pretty decent and Jason and Hazel thanked everyone for the help. Soon Will and Marshall left, with Apollo stealing one last glance at Leo. Thalia and Rachel said their goodbyes as well. Piper and Jason left, Jason was going to be spending the night at Piper's. Hazel told them she was going to stay over at Frank's. And that just left him, Henry, Marina and Luke. Nico had left a long time ago because Percy dragged him away.

"Well," Marina said as she stretched out her body, "I'm gonna take this face paint off and go to bed." She made her way upstairs with Luke in tow. It looked like he was going to be spending the night here.

Henry told Leo he was going to get ready for bed as well. They both made their way up to Leo's room, although now it was also Henry's room and started to change into their pjs. Leo couldn't help but steal glances at Henry as he changed.

Henry was a handsome man, nothing like Apollo but still good looking. He was lean who not too many muscles and he was tall. Every time Leo saw Henry's light brown eyes looking at him, he felt his heart quicken and his head began to pound.

"Hey Leo," Henry called out to Leo.

Leo saw Henry making his way to Leo who was currently sitting on his bed. Leo looked as Henry sat down next to him, something clearly on his mind.

"Yeah? What's up?" Leo asked him, getting a bit nervous as Henry fiddled with his thumbs.

"So, um," Henry rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find a way to confess something to Leo, something he had been keeping to himself.

"Okay, look, don't take this the wrong way... I know that you haven't fully gotten over Apollo and honestly I feel so stupid for even saying this... but I need to tell you this- Leo Valdez, I like you. I like you so, so much. I like you as more than a friend, I hope-" Henry was cut off by Leo as he pressed his lips against Henry's.

What possessed Leo to do that was beyond him, but it felt right. It felt like Leo was finally healing, and could finally move on from Apollo. Leo kissed Henry once more and he thought that kissing Henry, was one of the sweetest things.

* * *

><p><span><em>Two weeks later<em>

"Okay people," Chief Brunner called out to the residents and doctors crowded in the room.

An emergency had come through. A ferry boat had crashed into the dock coming from the Hudson River, about a hundred or two hundred people had been injured and were missing. Hospitals had gotten calls from the police to send in doctors to the fields to try to treat patients and they needed as much as they could get. Chief Brunner was going to send at least fifty or more doctors and residents out. He was also clearing the emergency rooms, making sure that people could clear the area for when the patients started to come in. He had had the ORs prepared and nurses stationed and assigned to doctors.

"As you all may have heard, a ferry boat crashed and the police need as many people from different hospitals as they can get. People are injured, some might be dead, others might be missing. Those that will be sent out in to the field have already been notified. Those that are not being sent, your job is to clear the emergency room and be prepared to handle the influx of patients that will come through those doors. Now let's get to work! Doctors being sent out, there are ambulances ready to take you there, dress warm, the weather is cold."

The doctors started to move quickly, preparing for the worst to come. Nico, Percy, Luke, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel,

Thalia and Apollo were all being sent out to the field while the others were told to stay in the hospital. They each got into an ambulance and soon reached the dock where the ferry boat had crashed.

It was absolute chaos. People who weren't injured were wandering around, looking for their family. Others that had found their family, were either dead or alive but just barely and they were hysterical. But mostly, it was all a big mess.

Some people were laying on gurneys, while others were on strap beds. The group split up and set to work.

About three hours later and many patients that had been seen and treated, then taken back to the hospital, Nico came across a little girl who seemed lost. She had a bit of blood coming down from her left side of her head and Nico walked up to her.

"Hey there," Nico called to her gently, "what's your name?"

She looked his way, "Angela..."

"Hey Angela, what are you doing here by yourself? Where's your mom?" Nico asked her.

"I don't know where she is, I can't find her anywhere," she let out a sob.

"Hey, it's okay, we'll find her. In the meantime, let's fix that wound you have there okay? My name's Dr. Nico, nice to meet you Angela."

"N-nice to meet you too," she replied as Nico slowly cleaned up the wound and fixed her up.

After that, they both went in search of her mother who was probably already looking for her. Angela had started to shiver because of the cold, so Nico gave her his jacket as they kept on looking. Soon they both came across a man laying there with no one helping him. Nico got down on his knees and started to check for a dpulse. When he didn't find one, he started CPR, hoping that he wasn't too late.

After ten minutes, the man started to breathe again but he wasn't fully conscious. Nico checked him out for any other injuries and found he had a nasty cut on his left leg. Nico took off his sweater and tied it around the man's leg. Just as he was finishing tying the knot, the man woke up. He had started to panic as he took in his surroundings.

"Wh-what is this? Where am I?" The man grew fearful, he couldn't remember what had happened.

"Sir? Sir, can you tell me your name?" Nico asked the man, but he wouldn't answer him.

"Sir, I'm a doctor, I am trying to help you, if you could tell me where else you feel pain," Nico said as he started to feel the man's stomach for any internal injuries.

But once Nico made contact, the man's panic broke loose. He started to thrash about, making it difficult for Nico to hold the man steady.

"Sir! Please calm down, I'm only trying to help," Nico tried to calm down the disoriented man.

"Help! Someone, help me-" Nico tried to call for help, but the man overcame him and accidentally knocked Nico backwards. Nico fell into the water of the river.

For a second, everything went still, before panic ensued. The cold seeped through Nico's bones and gripped him, freezing him to the core, making it hard to swim out of the water. His limbs were trying to propel Nico out, while his heart worked overtime, pumping blood as his mind was overtaken by fear. He thrashed about, kicking his legs, moving his arms, anything to get him out of the freezing cold water. His body fought to keep him warm but it was slowly giving up. His arms grew heavy and his legs were stopping. His brain and body were shutting down. Nico was slowly drowning in the freezing water. And he slowly started to sink.

...

"HELP! HELP! _HELP!_" Angela screamed her head off, going on for three minutes straight.

Percy who had been helping someone had been hearing the little girl scream for the past three minutes, although now it was four. He finished up quickly and made his way over to the little girl.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you screaming for help? Are you okay?" Percy asked her as soon as he got to her.

"You gotta help him! You gotta help him! He was pushed in the water and he stopped swimming a long time ago! You gotta help him!"

"Whoa, slow down! Who was pushed in the water?" Percy asked as he tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"I can't remember his name, but look he gave me his jacket! Please help him! You gotta save him!" Angela told Percy.

Percy bent down to look at the jacket that was on her and looked at the name tag.

As soon as he read the name, his blood froze in his veins. No it couldn't be right. It couldn't be Nico could it? Percy let out a shaky breath as he looked at he girl crying in front of him. How long ago had he heard her screaming for help? Three minutes ago... now four...

"Was his name Nico?" Percy asked and the girl nodded her head.

Soon Percy took off his coat and dove into the water. He swam deep down and found Nico slowly sinking farther down. Motionless. Percy swam towards Nico and grabbed him by the wrist. He pulled Nico up toward the surface where he broke through. Percy swam with Nico unconscious to the surface as fast as he could before hypothermia could kick in. When he reached the edge he found Luke and Apollo there. They took in the scene before them and didn't ask questions, they just went into action.

Apollo went to go get blankets and an ambulance to take Nico and Percy back to the hospital while Luke helped Percy get Nico out of the water.

"We-we gotta save him, we gotta save him Luke! I can't lose him, I can't!" Percy started to break down.

"Percy! Pull it together, you are not going to lose Nico!"

Luke carried Nico's motionless body to the awaiting ambulance. Apollo called ahead and informed the Chief of what happened. Luke and Percy got in the ambulance and off it went.

"I asked him to marry me..."

...

Once the ambulance got to the hospital, the chief and Will were waiting there. They took Nico past the emergency room and into a room the doctors prepared for patients with severe hypothermia. Percy was given blankets to warm up but he didn't pay mind. He was focused on Nico, and he was about to enter the room where Nico was getting warmed up until he got stopped by Rachel.

"Sorry," she said sadly, "but chief's orders. You're not allowed in, you're too emotionally attached."

Meanwhile, back in the room, the doctors were putting blanket and heat rags on to Nico's body, trying to warm it up and get his pulse back up. It was dangerously slow. They made one doctor give off body heat in an attempt to speed up the process.

"Come on people! He's one of our own! We will not give up!" Chief Brunner ordered as he put another blanket on top of Nico.

Outside of the room, Percy was a mess. His hair was sticking up at all places as he kept rocking back and forth while sitting down on the floor. Luke had sat down beside Percy, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"I can't lose him, I can't lose him, Luke I can't lose him," Percy kept saying.

"Have faith, you won't lose him," Luke looked over at Percy.

"I proposed to him two weeks ago Luke, I got him a ring! I was going to surprise him on Saturday, I can't lose Nico!" Percy sobbed as he buried his face in his arms.

...

"Get more heat pads in here!" Will shouted out.

Soon the heart monitor let out a monotonous beep and Will dashed to perform CPR.

"Get the crash cart!" Chief Brunner yelled.

"No! Nico don't you dare do this! Don't you dare give up! Don't you dare die on us! What about Percy?!" Will yelled.

Soon the crash cart came and the Chief shouted for it to be charged to a hundred. He rubbed the two paddles together before yelling 'clear' and putting one on Nico's side and beside his heart.

They waited a moment before trying again. They charged to two hundred and repeated the process. They waited once more before charging to two hundred and fifty and repeating. Still nothing. They charged to three hundred and waited. The beep was still monotonous. They charged to three hundred and fifty and waited with bated breath.

For a whole thirty seconds, there was nothing but a steady line, until towards the end when there was a small beep and the line went up.

Everyone in the room cheered. The pulse was faint, but it was still there. Now they worked on trying to warm him up.

...

An hour later, the Chief and Will came out of the room and found Percy, Luke, Annabeth, Marina, Jason, Hazel and Leo all sitting down near the exit of the door. As soon as they saw the Chief, they all stood up.

"Well then, Mr. Di Angelo gave us quite a scare... what with his heart stopping and us having to use a crash cart to restart it," Percy flinched visibly as he heard the Chief talk, "but in the end he prevailed. Right now he is in ICU, getting warmed up as we speak. His skin is still a bit blue tinged, as are his lips and he's not concious, but you can visit him." With that, the Chief walked away.

Percy made his way over to ICU, while the rest all went back to work. They needed to leave Percy alone for a few minutes with Nico.

...

_A day later_

Nico had finally woken up and had the life hugged out of him by Percy. When Nico was finally released, he saw what a mess Percy looked like. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were red-rimmed, as if he had been crying all night, dark circles were under his eye and he looked a bit pale.

"Hey," Percy whispered in a shaky tone.

"H-" Nico tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt. He pointed to a glass of water and Percy handed it to him. He took a few sips and tried again.

"Hey," Nico said weakly, "what happened?"

"You had really bad hypothermia... that guy... he pushed you in the river and you..." Percy stopped, "you could've died..."

Nico looked at Percy who looked shaken up at the thought of losing Nico. He took Percy's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Its going to be okay, okay?" Nico asked softly.

Percy looked at him, and smiled a bit, "okay."

He placed a chaste kiss on Nico's lips and they stayed like that until Nico got tired and had to sleep. He was going to be spending a few days in the hospital.

* * *

><p><span><em>Three weeks later<em>

"I'll see you when I get home tonight," Leo kissed Henry on the lips one last time before leaving for work.

"Can't wait," Henry smirked as he watched Leo leave.

Leo couldn't help but think that life was good. He and Henry started to date after the kiss that Leo gave Henry after Henry told Leo that he was attracted to him. It started out slow and then progressed rapidly. Sex with Henry was amazing. Leo thought that sex with someone who liked you just as much as you liked them, made it even better.

So far, Leo was slowly starting to talk to Apollo again, knowing he couldn't avoid him forever. After first I had been awkward but it slowly started to seem normal. And so far, Leo was happy with how his life was going.

For Apollo though, life couldn't be worse. Just when Leo had come around and Apollo thought it would be his chance to get Leo to give him another shot, he finds that Leo is dating Henry.

Apollo had been too late. He took too long to think about it and decide. Now he was stuck regretting ever pushing Leo away. Except it was now ten times worse because this time, there was no hope for him. Leo had found someone, and that person made him happy. How could Apollo ever want that to end. He wanted Leo, but he wanted Leo to be happy first. And if that meant that Leo was happy with another person that wasn't him, Apollo would be fine with it. He could handle it.

Leo walked over to Annabeth, he was on her service today and they were going to be visiting a patient soon. Annabeth and Leo walked down a hall and down a flight of stairs to get to the second floor.

...

Nico looked down at his ring that Percy had given him four weeks ago when he was still in the hospital due to the bad hypothermia he got. Nico was extremely surprised, but he was beyond happy with it. Percy had been so sweet and shy, seeing him blush so much as he slid the ring on Nico's finger and asked him to marry him. Nico could not forget how utterly and adorably dorky it had been. But he wouldn't have had it any other way. Percy had written on a post it note that date they had to go to city hall and get married. It was only two weeks away and Nico could hardly wait for it. To finally be with Percy and belong to him completely. Nico was moving out of the house he lived in, but that didn't mean he was giving up his room.

Nico felt attached to the silly room and house, and his roommates. He felt he wasn't ready to give it up yet and Percy had told Nico he didn't mind it if Nico kept the room.

Nico started to walk to cardio, he was on Luke's service for today.

...

He had waited such a long time to do this, but it only took so long because he needed to plan it. He was on a mission to get the revenge he so rightfully deserved.

A life for a life.

Percy Jackson would pay for what he did.

He ruined his life. He had been so happy with his wife and then she was taken from him. He spent the first weeks crying and drinking away his sorrows. But soon, he found that he should get revenge on the person responsible.

And now here he was. He knew he as going to die today but he felt strangely at peace.

Mike Turner walked around the halls, deciding who his first victim would be. These 'doctors' didn't know a thing about saving a person's life. They ruined lives. He hated surgeons. And he was going to make sure they paid the price. First he was going to go after Chief Brunner and then Percy Jackson.

Mike spotted her, a young surgeon with dark brown hair that was braided down her back. He walked up to her.

"Excuse me," Mike asked her, and as she turned around, he pointed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy**_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," Mike asked her and as she turned around, he pointed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger.<p>

He walked away from her as her body crumpled to the ground and he hid himself behind some racks, waiting for someone to find her.

It didn't take long for someone to come by. This person was another girl, who had short hair and green eyes. She seemed distracted and because of that, she slipped and fell on the pool of blood that had gathered around.

Mike scoffed, typical of surgeons. Always distracted. Never paying attention. Always making mistakes.

He saw the girl look around and say, "what the fu- _ahhhhhh!_ What the _fuck?!_ Is this _blood?_! REYNA!"

He heard her bloodcurling scream and Mike came out of the shadows with his gun poised.

The girl saw him and she slowly started to back away from him. She tried to get up, but the floor was too slippery.

"_Please_, p-please wait,_ s-stop_," she begged him, all the while tears are falling down her face.

But Mike has no sympathy for her, and so he points the gun to her gut and shoots.

"Unf!" And the girl starts to bleed profusely from one tiny bullet hole.

* * *

><p>No one heard the scream, or the two shots being fired. How disappointed that made Mike feel. Everyone was so busy, walking back and forth to who knows where. He decided to change that.<p>

He pointed his gun on an unsuspecting nurse and pulled the trigger. Right on the heart and down she goes. This time people hear the shot and they start to panic as he shoots more people.

Mass panic ensues as people and nurses alike try to get away. Mike looks on, with no interest and decides to shoot random people as they run. Maybe he could have some fun, ruining people's lives like his was ruined. At least before he gets shot down.

...

Marina tried her damn hardest not to black out. She slowly starts to move herself towards the elevator. The pain in her gut is like nothing she's ever experienced before. It's like fire is licking away at her wound, acid traveling through her blood veins making it impossible to move.

Pain shoots up her nerves making her body go into shock. Adrenaline starts to take it's course, numbing the pain but in the process it would shut down her body. She can't have that happening, if she does let herself go into shock, her body will shut down and she'll die here. Her legs are already starting to go numb.

Slowly she starts to crawl over to the elevator as more pain shoots up her body. Somehow, she makes it, and she stretches her hand to press the button. It takes two minutes for the elevator to come, and as she's waiting, Marina forces herself to not go into shock.

It she doesn't let herself, she won't go numb but that would mean she would experience the full pain of the gun shot wound. The ding announces that the elevator is here, and she slowly crawls in. Once she's inside, she presses the main lobby button to get help.

Her nerves are fried, and her body spasms with pain. Her heart rate us starting to increase and more blood is seeping out. If she doesn't get help soon, she could die.

...

Jason and Hazel were coming out of a patient's room when they heard the shots being fired. The people running in fear started to swarm both of them. Soon their pagers started to beep 'code black' on them.

Jason grabbed Hazel by the arm and ran towards some elevators with her.

"Jason, where are we going?! What's going on?!" Hazel screamed as panic started to overcome her.

"Hazel we need to run! There's a shooter in the building, run!" Jason dragged her.

He thought about going inside the elevators and pressing the panic button to stop it from going anywhere.

They reached the elevators and Jason didn't have to press the button, because the elevator was already on its way down. The doors opened and Jason and Hazel ran towards them, but stopped once they saw Marina laying there in a pool of her own blood.

"Oh, god _Marina!_" Hazel shouted.

...

Leo and Annabeth are talking with a patient who showed signs of recovering swimmingly, when their pagers beep.

"Code... black?" Annabeth looked down in confusion at her pager.

"What's going on?" Leo asked and as soon as he said that, the people in the room hear shots being fired.

"What is that?" The patient whimpers.

"Is that a shooter?! Is there a _shooter_ in the building?!" Leo started to panic.

"Leo, calm down," Annabeth went and locked the door to the room.

"Okay, we need to stay quiet. We stay quiet and he doesn't know we're here, we make a sound and we could all be dead, understood?" Annabeth asked Leo and the patient who nodded their heads.

Soon the gun shots started to get closer. Annabeth reached out to the patient and started to fix her up.

"Leo, make sure that machine stays quiet, we're gonna make it seem like she's dead okay? Now when I unplug her from the heart monitor, you make sure it doesn't make a sound." Annabeth told Leo what to do.

"Okay, but why are we making it seem like she were dead?" Leo whispered.

"Because if he comes in here, I am not going let him kill this patient."

Leo turned off the noise as Annabeth unplugged the patient from the machine and then covered her from head to toe with her sheets.

"Now, you have to stay quiet okay?" Annabeth told her in soft voice, "I need you to not move, you need to stay quiet and you to breathe quietly can you do that?" Annabeth asked her, to which she received a nod. "Good, I'm not going to let you die."

She looked at Leo who was terrified out of his mind.

"Leo, let's hide," Annabeth told him.

Leo dove under the bed and Annabeth went to hide in the bathroom. Soon, everyone heard the door start to jangle, like as if someone were trying to get in. It got aggressive until the lock was shot.

Mike strolled in, taking the scene before him. He went over to where the 'dead' patient was lying. He looked over at the monitor and saw that she had no pulse.

"So, those no good surgeons let you die, huh?" He asked no one in particular.

Soon he made his way over to the bathroom and Leo watched with horror as he opened the door, knowing Annabeth would get caught.

"No _please_! Please don't hurt me! _Please!_" Annabeth begged as she was dragged out by her hair.

"Do you think I _care?_" Mike spoke harshly.  
>Leo's eyes widened as he saw Annabeth down on the floor, looking up in horror.<p>

"Are you a surgeon?" Mike asked.

When Annabeth didn't answer he screamed in to her face. "Are you a surgeon?!"

Annabeth only sobbed as pointed the gun at her and shot her in the chest. Mike walked around the room once and Leo was sure that he had left, before he felt hands on the back of his ankles.

"_No!_ Wait! _Wait!_ Please wait!" Leo screamed as he came out from under the bed.

He felt himself being flipped on to his back and he looked up at the face of Mike. The man in front of him didn't look like a killer, he had white hair and a wrinkled face, but his eyes said otherwise. Leo had never seen such cruel eyes before and this man had already shot Annabeth and probably several other people like it was nothing. This man was to be feared.

"Are you a surgeon?" Mike asked Leo, looking him up and down.

When Leo didn't answer, he pointed the gun towards Leo's face, "are you a surgeon?" He asked again.

Leo fiercely shook his head, "no! _No!_ I'm not a surgeon! _I'm not a surgeon!_ No! I'm not! _I'm not!_"

Mike pulled the gun back and walked out of the room. All the while Leo had squeezed his eyes shut and kept muttering that he wasn't a surgeon. Once he heard Mike leave, Leo got off the floor and went to go check on Annabeth.

"Oh my god," Leo said as he saw Annabeth's whole front soaked in dark red blood.

The patient got out of the bed and made her way over to Leo.

"What do we do? How do we save her?" She asked him.

"We need to take her to an OR, maybe then I can operate on her."

Leo lifted Annabeth off of the floor and made his way out of the room with the patient behind him.

"L-Leo..." Annabeth called weakly.

"Don't worry, you're one of us and I can't let you die."

...

"Come on Hazel, let's go!" Jason whispered harshly as Hazel made her way across the hall to where Jason was.

When they found Marina, Jason picked her up and told Hazel that he was taking her to a room to try and take the bullet out of her gut. They made their way across hallways and stairs until they were in the third floor. Jason found an open conference room and laid Marina down, her entire body was shaking.

"I'll go get supplies..." Hazel told Jason and she turned to leave until Jason gripped her wrist.

"No, you stay here and I'll go get them, I can't risk you getting shot."

"Don't you see Jason, I'm smaller and slimmer, I can sneak my way out and it'll be harder to catch me, I have to go," with that she ripped her arm away from Jason and dashed out of the room.

She made her way into a supply closet and took bandages, needles, thread, and lap pads. She made her way to the blood bank and found a bag of fluids laying on top of a desk. She looked at the blood that was there and looked for A positive blood, which was Marina's blood type and got two bags full. She went in to another room and saw that someone had been starting to practice a surgical skill.

There were clean scalpels, tongs, blades, gloves, tweezers and much more. She got a plastic Ziploc bag and put everything in there. Slowly she checked her surroundings and made her way back.

While she was looking behind her, she ran into someone. Her heart constricted in her chest as she thought that it was the shooter.

_"Hazel?"_ She heard Frank whisper and she looked up to see his concerned face.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"You don't know, how happy I am to see you!" Hazel told him.

"What are you doing out here?" Frank asked her.

"What are you doing here? There's a shooter and he's going after people and you're out here," Hazel told him.

"What are you both doing out here?" A new voice whispered.

It was Apollo, who had been hiding in an on-call room.

"Get in," He said and Frank made a move towards the room grabbing Hazel's arm.

"No I can't!" Hazel told them.

"Why not?" Frank asked.

"Marina got shot, Jason's in a conference room and I need to bring all of this back," Hazel gestured to the stuff she had put in a carrying box.

"She got shot? Where is she?" Apollo asked, coming out of the room.

"Come on," Hazel lead the way back to the conference room.

...

Percy, Nico and Luke were all running to get out of here. They had heard the gun shots being fired, they saw a few bodies lying around, they needed to get out of here. Percy gripped Nico's hand tightly, afraid that if he let go, Nico would disappear. Luke was in the front, looking left and right for any signs of the shooter. He moved forward with Nico behind him and Percy covering the back.

Soon two shots flew past all of them and Luke grabbed Nico to get him away.

"Percy Jackson!" Mike called out, "I have been looking all over for you!"

"No _fucking_ way," Luke cursed.

"What the fuck does he think he is doing?" Percy whispered.

"Come out Percy Jackson! You killed my wife! And now, I'm gonna kill you!" Mike shouted.

Nico's eyes widen as he looked at Percy.

"Luke," Percy locked eyes with Luke, "get Nico out of here."

Luke nodded and grabbed Nico by the arm.

"What? _No! No_! Percy, I am _not_ leaving you with that _crazy man_, who wants to kill you! No, Percy don't do this! _Don't be the hero damn it!"_ Nico begged as he was slowly dragged away from Percy.

Percy got up and started to run the opposite side from where Luke and Nico were headed. He wanted to get Mike away from Nico as possible.

"Per-" Nico's mouth was covered by Luke's hand as he kept moving back.

Two more shots went off but they missed Percy, and Mike started to run up the stairs to get closer. Nico somehow got loose and he ripped himself away from Luke's grip.

"Nico! Stop!" Luke called after him as he chased Nico.

Percy passed a corner, Mike hot on his trail and Nico quickly closing in as well. Percy reached the lobby on the first floor and looked around to find any place to hide. Just as he turned around, Mike shot Percy right on his chest.

_"PERCY!_" Nico screamed like never before.

Nico was pulled back by Luke as a bullet hit the wall he was standing next to. Nico saw Percy fall backward, blood seeping out of his wound, hitting the ground with a final thud.

...

Apollo, Hazel and Frank rushed into the conference room as Jason tried to stop Marina from bleeding out.

"Thank God, you came back... and with company..." Jason said.

"Grace move away," Apollo ordered as he started to inspect Marina.

He lifted up her shirt to see where the bullet wound was and told Frank to grab a lap pad and start cleaning up the blood. He told Hazel to inject her fluids and blood, she lost a lot already.

Marina's skin was sickly pale and her breathing was slowing down. She was close to losing conscious. Her eyelids fluttered as she fought to stay awake.

"Her pupils are dilated, we're gonna need to be quick," Apollo told them, "Hazel, did you bring any anesthesia?"

"No I couldn't find any."

"Shit, okay. Zhang, Grace, I'm going to need you to hold her still as I look for the bullet and take it out okay? The adrenaline didn't course through her body, so she is going to be in a lot of pain when I start poking in there, she's going to feel everything I'll be doing to her. So hold her down, or I could put her in danger."

Frank and Jason nodded their heads. Apollo told Frank to hold her by the legs and Jason to hold her arms above her head. Apollo put on gloves and grabbed a scalpel. Marina's head lolled to the side as Apollo got ready to look for a bullet. Slowly, Apollo lowered his scalpel and made an incision.

_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_ Marina yelled as she tried to move her already exhausted body.

Apollo grabbed the tongs and started to stretch out the bullet hole so that he could take out the bullet. Marina squirmed her hold and let out screams of pain. Her whole body seemed to be on fire as she felt herself being prodded. Her vision was blacking out and she felt so weak.

"Not good, we need anesthesia if not... her body can't take it. She's under a lot of pain and her adrenaline isn't kicking in. Her nerves are shot and she already seems to be blacking out. She won't make it unless we give her anesthesia and transfer more blood into her system." Apollo said as he prodded deeper in Marina's body.

"I'll get it," Hazel volunteered.

"Hazel, no. You can't-" Frank started to say.

"I can and I will," Hazel argued back.

"You were lucky enough once, who knows if you'll get lucky the second time. Hazel don't do it," Jason said.

"If I don't who will? Marina will die! I'm going," with that, she kissed Frank on the lips and left the room.

...

Leo had carried Annabeth all the way to the fourth floor. He wanted to get Annabeth as close to an OR as possible without the shooter finding out. Already she had lost so much blood and had trouble even breathing. Her body had gone in shock and wasn't moving, she was barely awake.

Annabeth tugged on Leo's shirt gently, "h-hey... I think... this is the end... for me..."

"No, don't you dare say that!" Leo whispered harshly as tears started to pool his eyes.

Annabeth had always been strong, Leo could admire that about her. She hadn't been as nice but that didn't mean she had to die. She had no reason to die. And to see her, reduce to this bloody mess, tears falling freely from her face, it ripped Leo's heart.

"T-tell P-Percy," she let out a sob, "I always _l-loved_ him... h-he was always the... one for m-me... t-tell him... to never give u-up on Nico... tell him... I h-hope they last f-forever..." she cried, knowing her fate was sealed when she was shot.

"No, Annabeth, _please, please_ don't die on me. Please don't..." Leo sobbed as he watched the life leave her eyes.

Leo cradled her body and sobbed on her chest. He had let Annabeth die. She died in his arms and Leo couldn't do anything to save her.

...

Will had heard Nico scream and he came out of hiding. He saw Luke's form kneeling beside Percy and he ran over to them.

"_No!_ Percy please don't die, _don't die on me!_ Please don't leave me, I c-can't _live_ without you please!" Nico sobbed as more blood seeped out of Percy's chest.

"We need to get him to the OR," Will said.

"How will we get him there? That guy is still out there," Luke told him.

"Then we're gonna need to sneak him in... Luke, grab his chest, I'll grab his legs. Nico get a gurney and bring it to us." Will told Nico and Luke what to do.

Soon Nico returned with a gurney and Will and Luke carefully placed Percy on it. They moved to the elevators and while it came down, they kept watch in case Mike decided to come back. The ding let them know that the elevator had arrived, and Will pushed Percy in while Luke pressed the fourth floor.

Two minutes later, they arrived on the fourth floor and Luke scooped out the area for any signs of Mike. So far, he didn't see the guy anywhere. Will and Luke pulled Percy into an empty OR and started to set up the place as quickly as possible. Nico went to get blood bags and fluids while Luke got the tools he would need, he was going to have to perform open-heart surgery. Wll set up the anesthesia and the machines, then he started to plug Percy on to them. Nico returned with the blood bags and fluids and got a needle ready to inject Percy with it. While Nico was doing that, Will and Luke went to scrub in.

"You just tell me what to do, and I'll do it okay?" Will told Luke, and Luke nodded his head.

They both went in and Nico helped them get their garments on. Soon, Will applied the anesthesia to Percy and told Nico to monitor his heart, blood pressure, levels and in case if Percy's body went into distress.

Luke reached for a ten-blade and carefully cut Percy open vertically. Nico couldn't keep his eyes off of Percy's face. He looked so pale and fragile, Percy never looked fragile. It didn't suit him. Nico bit his lip to keep a sob from escaping. Was this how Percy felt those times when Nico had been in danger. Had Percy felt so utterly useless and helpless? Did he feel like if he lost Nico, his life would've ended, with no purpose to move on? Did it rip his heart to pieces, make his stomach churn like as if he needed to vomit, fill his blood with ice and set his body on fire because the person he loved could die at that very second? Nico hated this feeling. This feeling that if he lost Percy, he wouldn't know what to do.

He watched as Luke and Will concentrated hard on looking for the bullet that didn't come out from the other side. The bullet that had the power to kill Percy. Nico wanted Mike to pay for what he did. Taking Percy's life as if it were nothing. Was this how Mike felt when his wife died? But it wasn't Percy's fault, he had done everything he could to save Mike's wife. But sometimes, even if you do everything perfectly, things could go wrong because nothing is set in stone. No one knows what will happen the next day. A person could die in a freak accident, or they could win the lottery. A person could end their lives if they so wish it, or decide to end someone else's life.

Life isn't fair, and it isn't easy. It throws a curveball at you when you think things are going great. Because things can never go too great in your life. You need to balance things out with tragedy. You need to be hurt in this world to become stronger. Balance is what makes the world go round. But right now, Nico didn't want to hurt and he didn't want to lose Percy. And he didn't care if life was fair or not, because he wanted Percy to live. And he didn't care if balance was needed; a life for a life. Percy's life for Mike's wife.

No one had been paying enough attention and so no one heard him come in.

_"Well,"_ Mike spoke, and everyone turned to the sound of his voice, "this does not make me happy at all. I wanted to _kill_ Percy Jackson like he killed my wife. I didn't _shoot him_ to waste a bullet and let someone else come and save him. I killed him because I wanted him _dead!_"

"You _can't_ have him dead! He's _not_ going to to die!" Nico yelled out.

"Nico, calm down." Luke called to Nico.

Mike pulled out his gun and walked around the room.

"Let him die on that table right now," Mike walked over to Luke and stood behind him, "or I'll shoot you." He pointed the gun to the back of Luke's head and released the safety. He looked from Will to Nico, daring them to try and take the gun away before firing off Luke's head.

"Okay, hold on a second..." Will started to say but soon found the gun pointed at him, and Will backed off.

"W-wait. Wait a second," Nico spoke up, "don't kill Percy. Don't kill him. Or Luke. You wanna kill someone? Kill me."

"Nico what the actual fuck are you saying?" Luke told him, "you take that back right now, if Percy heard you he would've-"

"Kill me! A life for a life right? That's what you wanted, you wanted to take Percy's life like he took your wife's life. But here's the thing, killing him won't do you any good. You wanna hit him where it hurts? Kill me instead, not him, not Percy."

"Shut up Nico," Will warned Nico.

"Why would it hurt if I killed you?" Mike asked him.

"Because I'm Percy's fiancee, we were supposed to get married," Nico let out a sob, "two weeks from now. And if you kill me, it'll be like your killing him. So kill me instead."

Mike lowered his gun and seemed to consider this. Will was looking back and forth between Nico and Mike, he saw that Mike wasn't paying any attention to him so he needed to act fast. If Mike really was planning on killing Nico, Will had to stop it somehow. Only one thing would stop Mike from killing Nico, and that's if Percy died right now. A second later a monotonous beep rang out making everyone look to the monitor.

"No..._ NO_! No, no, no, no, _please no!_" Nico sobbed as his legs gave out and he fell to th ground.  
>Percy was dead. Will and Luke had been too late on saving him.<p>

"No _God_,_ please no!_ _Percy no!_ You left me!" Nico screamed as more tears flowed down his face.

Seeing Percy dead satisfied Mike enough. He made his way out of the OR, he still needed one more person to kill.

...

Marshall and Chief Brunner had somehow ended up together through this whole ordeal. The chief had called the police who were outside and sending in a SWAT Team in. After that, everything was a blur. People were running, panicking and stumbling around getting unnecessarily hurt. The chief found the bodies of some of his employees and it hurt to look at them, lying lifeless. Innocent people killed in cold blood because one man wanted vengeance.

Chief Brunner and Marshall had bumped into each other as they were both searching for anyone in the building who was still in here and help them get away. Marshall had been looking for Marina and Will but he had no luck. Chief Brunner was looking for Percy since he was the objective of the shooter. They both reached the fourth floor and started to look around in rooms and closets.

"I think we should split up," Marshall suggested to Chief Brunner.

"Good idea, that way we can look for them faster."

They separated and went in search of more doctors who were missing. Chief Brunner was in the lobby of the fourth floor when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and found Mike standing ten feet away from him with his gun poised.

"And now, I've finally found the last person I needed to kill... to get my revenge." Mike said, as he reloaded his gun once more.

Mike made his way to Chief Brunner slowly. Chief Brunner put his hands up as Mike neared him.

"Do you think that this will help you heal? Do you think this will help you move on? What would your wife say if your wife were alive?" Chief Brunner said out loud, trying to distract Mike and look for a way out of this situation.

"Well, my wife can't say anything anymore, because _Percy fucking Jackson_ killed her!" Mike raised his gun ready to shoot, when suddenly he was knocked off his feet.

The gun fired off and hit Chief Brunner in the upper thigh, and Chief Brunner fell down to the ground. Meanwhile, Marshall struggled to knock the gun out of Mike's hand. Mike tried with all his might to get Marshall off of him, he managed to raise his right arm and tried to shoot Marshall, but only managed to nip Marshall's left arm. Marshall elbowed Mike's right forearm and knocked the gun out of his hand. It skidded three feet away and Marshall raised his right fist and punched Mike hard on the mouth.

It seemed as though Mike got knocked out and Marshall got off of him and walked over to Chief Brunner. Marshall helped Chief Brunner get up slowly. Chief Brunner was up on his feet when a shot was fired at them, hitting Marshall in the left shoulder. They ducked as more shots flew past them and went into the elevators. Marshall closed the doors as Mike started to run up to them, firing his gun.

Mike saw that the elevator was on it's way down and ran towards a stairwell. He ran down one floor when he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and busted through the door of the third floor. He ran down one hallway and came across an African American girl with brown curly hair pushing a cart that held medicine and bandages. She stopped walking when she saw him and froze.

They were at least fifteen feet away and Mike thought he would kill one more person before getting killed by the SWAT Team coming up the stairwell. He took out his gun and pointed it at her, but before he had a chance to shoot, the gun was shot out of his hand.

"Freeze! Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees!" Someone yelled.

Mike slowly turned around and pulled another gun from the back of his pants and pointed it towards his head.

"Put the gun down!"

"At least I got to kill Percy Jackson!" Mike released the safety.

"Put the gun down! Now!"

_Seeing Percy dead satisfied Mike enough. He made his way out of the OR, he still needed one more person to kill._

_Once Mike left, Will went to go make sure he really was gone. He came and soon the monitor lit up and Percy's heartbeat sounded out. Nico looked up, confusion written all over his face._

_"What the fuck?" Luke asked in surprise._

_"Mike wasn't gonna leave until either Nico or Percy died in front of him. So I unplugged the plug that monitored Percy's heartbeat and made it look like he died because of loss of blood. Now come on, we need to save Percy's life," Will explained what he did._

_Luke and Will got back to work while Nico caught his breath and tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. __Percy didn't die? Will faked it all to get Mike to leave?_

_Nico let out a breath be didn't know he had been holding and looked on as Luke finally got the bullet out of Percy. Nico felt such a huge relief. Percy was still alive, Mike thought he had died, and the bullet was out of his chest. That didn't mean that Nico's heart beat slowed down, and his legs still felt like jelly._

_The instantaneous pain and grief Nico felt when he thought he had lost Percy was surreal. It was like someone had stabbed Nico in the heart and was twisting the knife around. His blood froze and his brain shut down, the only thing that kept going through his mind was 'Percy is dead'. But he wasn't dead, Percy was going to live._

Mike pulled the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Pacific Coast is now opening it's doors again after one month since the shooting took place. Just a month ago, Mike Turner, a man whose wife died in this hospital two months ago during a complicated surgery, he was forced to leave after attacking the man in charge of her surgery, Dr. Percy Jackson, and banned from ever coming back, returned with a thirst for vengeance-_"

"_Mike Turner, a man who was fifty-four years of age came in one peaceful morning to Pacific Coast and went on a mass shooting spree, killing and injuring countless of innocent people. The hospital closed down their doors due to some of the doctors and nurses being killed and injured, and due to the overall trauma the staff had experienced-_"

"_His targets seemed to be only staff that worked at the hospital, due to many of the deaths belonging to doctors and nurses, but that didn't stop him from committing cold-blooded murder on civilians. This man killed innocent people and has left a scar on the nation, which makes people question, what is happening to the world? How could someone think to shoot up a hospital? What-_"

...

Nico saw all of the news reporters and cameras standing outside of the hospital as he walked into work. One month had passed and now everyone was returning back to the place where their colleagues had died.

The only ones who didn't seem to be returning yet until another two weeks were Percy, Marina, and Marshall, while chief Brunner took things easy.

He was going to hold a press conference that afternoon, and try to bring up the overall moral of everyone coming back. Things would not be easy considering so many had been traumatized. So many of the older nurses retired within the month break Pacific Coast took. Even some of the doctors resigned and retired while others got jobs elsewhere.

Marina had been close to death because of blood loss because of the fact that Apollo had technically operated on her without any anesthesia until the end. For three weeks she was weak and very pale, but recently she had started to get better.

Marshall wasn't coming back until his shoulder healed. But after a month, it was starting to get better and Marshall could move his shoulder and arm.

Percy had been transferred to another hospital that was closeby while Pacific Coast closed down. He had been in the ICU for four weeks, until he regained full consciousness. Nico practically lived in the ICU, watching over Percy. His skin had taken a pale look, his cheeks had sunk in a bit, and he would get fevers. After a while, he started to drift in and out of sleep, mumbling things and blacking out. It wasn't until the third week in ICU that he opened his eyes and was fully awake. That week, he was moved out of the ICU and in to a regular room. Because he was shot and not really conscious, he didn't attend the funeral for Annabeth and Reyna. Percy learned about Annabeth's death just three days ago.

But Nico and the rest that could go to their funerals went, and it had been beautifully sad. Nico might not have liked Annabeth, but she didn't deserve to die. Neither had Reyna. The people that knew them best gave eulogies, and told fond memories of them.

The way Percy had reacted to Annabeth's death was understandable. Percy at first was in shock, then denial, and finally he cried. Annabeth had been such a big part of his life since high school. He had loved her for a very long time and even though Percy stopped loving her as a lover, that didn't mean he didn't care for her. That didn't mean he stopped loving her as a friend.

Nico braced himself as he entered the building that held so many bad memories now. He could understand why so many nurses and doctors left the hospital. Once he came in, the first thing Nico saw was Annabeth's face. Well, her picture actually, and then Reyna's picture. And then every picture of every nurse or doctor or patient or civilian that had died because of Mike. They were everywhere as far as Nico could tell.

Who knew how long this was going to be up for, but Nico hoped not for too long.

...

"Morning, Nico," Luke greeted in a solemn voice. Still obviously not ready to come back to work.

"Morning, how's Marina been doing?" Nico asked him.

"She's fine, she should be here in a week if she can convince the chief, what about Percy? Last time I saw him had been a week ago," Luke asked Nico.

"He's fine too, he's out of ICU, and he's awake now... I told him... about Annabeth's death and he... he took it hard..." Nico told Luke.

"I can only imagine..." Luke let out a heavy breath, "well, we've got a patient. His name is Theodore Rosen, and he's here for a lung transplant. UNOs called and said that they have a set of lungs for him at a hospital in Pennsylvania, so you and me are gonna fly out and retrieve it."

"Sounds like fun," Nico smirked.

"Oh yeah..."

...

That night Nico drove back to the hospital Percy was in, having passed by the apartment to shower and bring extra set of clothes. He made his way to his room to find Percy asleep. Nico quietly started to change into his pajamas and tried to get into bed without waking Percy up.

"Hey," Percy said as he felt one side of the bed dip.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? Go back to sleep," Nico said.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't sleeping I just had my eye closed. How was you day?" Percy asked him as he felt Nico get as close as he could without injuring Percy.

"It was okay, not too busy. I did a lung transplant with Luke, then put in a heart pager in a person's chest, I mostly did scut work... it was a bit dead. Almost like the universe didn't want to mess with Pacific Coast cause it did a number on us," Nico laughed softly, Percy soon joining him. Both of their soft laughter started to get stronger, but quickly died down.

"How was... Annabeth's funeral?" Percy asked after a while of silence.

"It was beautiful, but sad and unfair. And she didn't need to die. And she shouldn't have died all because a man wanted revenge. And she loved you Percy, and it's unfair she had to die," Nico looked up at Percy then, he could already see tears forming at the corners of his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Me too. Leo came to visit me after you left today. He said that he was there when Annabeth died and she told him to tell me... that she loved me. That I had always been the one and to never give up on you Nico, and that she hoped we last forever... I hope so too," Percy said as he put his arm around Nico and brought him closer.

"I hope we last forever too."

"We didn't get married..." Percy said.

"You got shot..." Nico told him.

Percy rolled his eyes, "we should get married when I'm out of here."

"I think we should... postpone the marriage..." Nico slowly told Percy what he had been thinking for the past month.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows together and looked down at Nico.

"Why?"

"Because," Nico started, "you got shot, Annabeth; your first love died, and you and me have been dating for all of a year... we need more time, we need to heal and you need to grieve and we need to get through this together and we were fine just the way we were before. So we should be fine now."

"But, I want to get married to you, Nico I swore I would."

"And you will, just later on. Trust me on this Percy, please?"

"Okay... if that's what you want, we'll wait..."

"Thank you," Nico said as he pecked Percy on the lips.

They talked some more about how their day had gone. And before long, both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

"I am seriously going to miss you sis," Jason said as he hugged his sister one last time before she and Rachel boarded their plane.

"Aww, me too, but I promise I will call and text and Skype as much as I can. And you better do the same for me because if not I'll kill you," Thalia joked around, tears forming in the corners if her eyes yet not falling.

Two months ago, Rachel decided that she would do her fellowship at another hospital and got an offer from a hospital in Washington D.C., and Rachel took the offer. Thalia later applied for a job and got an offer to be head of Ortho in the same hospital Rachel would be working in.

They had resigned and had said goodbye to everyone, a going away party had been thrown in their honor at Nico's house. Percy, and Marina had gotten a lot better over the course of the two months and Marshall's shoulder healed nicely. Luke and Percy had been especially sad to see Thalia leave, but knew that this was a great opportunity.

And so, Jason was off, saying goodbye to his sister that Wednesday morning, knowing he would miss her so much.  
>Thalia and Rachel waved one last time before going through security check and leaving to find their terminal. Jason turned around and went back to the car where Piper was waiting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Seventeen months later<em>

"Morning Dr. Solace, what are we going to be doing today?" Leo asked Will as they made their way down a hallway.

"We are going to see Juniper Underwood, she's twenty nine years old and she's a cancer patient. We're going to be doing surgery on her to remove a few of the tumors she has and after that, set her up with a chemotherapy schedule," Will said as they neared the room.

They went in and found Juniper laying down, watching television.

"Morning Juniper, how are you feeling?" Will asked her.

"Morning Dr. Solace, I'm feeling fine although yesterday I felt better..."

"Well, after we get done with your surgery, I think you'll be feeling even better than yesterday. This is Dr. Valdez, and he is going to be assisting in the surgery as well," will introduced Leo.

"Hi Juniper," Leo said.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Valdez," Juniper responded.

Juniper Underwood was a woman with long, dirty blonde hair which was wavy, light brown eyes and skin that looked like she spent some time in the sun. She also had this vibe to her that made her seem a bit like a hippie, and the way that she talked was so relaxed.

"So," Will broke into his thoughts, "Dr. Valdez will prep you for surgery and we will see you after it okay?"

"Sure," Juniper smiled at both doctors before Will turned to leave.

...

An hour later, Will and Leo were scrubbing for Surgery, with Juniper already put under anesthesia and the nurses making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Leo and Will went in and put on their garments, then they each stood on one side of Juniper. Leo looked up and saw Apollo sitting up on the gallery, once they made eye contact, Apollo smiled softly at Leo.

He looked down and focused on what Will was doing. Will had grabbed a scalpel and started to make an incision on Juniper's stomach. After that Will asked for a ten-blade and started to open her up. Leo looked on, but soon he started to feel dizzy. He seemed to be seeing two of everything... and there was a smell in the air... it smelt like...  
>Leo couldn't tell what it smelled like, he only knew that it was getting foggy in his brain. His arms and legs started to feel numb and he felt his brain shut down. But Leo wasn't the only one being affected, before long a nurse who was grabbing lap pads and about to hand them to Will, soon fell to the floor. Will looked on and started to say something, but it sounded muffled. What was going on? Soon another nurse fell down, and then another. Before long the anesthetic fell out of his chair and onto the floor as well.<p>

"L-Leo...?" Will asked in a weak voice as he wobbled on his feet.

Leo felt his vision get dark and before he knew it Leo fell to the floor, with Will following not too long after. Apollo looked on in horror as he saw everyone fall like dominoes. He had pressed the button to talk on the intercom, but no one had responded before they fell down. Apollo rushed out of there and ran straight to the Chief's office.

"Chief!" Apollo called as he entered the room.

"What's wrong Dr. Solace?" Chief Brunner regarded him, looking at Apollo as if he had gone crazy.

"In OR three, everyone has fainted, everyone. And I don't know why," Apollo told the chief quickly what had happened.

Chief Brunner and Apollo quickly ran to OR three and up to the gallery to see Leo, Will and everyone else on the floor, lying motionless.

"We need to get to the bottom of this quickly, show me her blood tests and scans, we're going to need to draw some blood from her right now!" Chief Brunner ordered Apollo, "get Jackson, Castellan, La Rue, McLean, and Rodriguez and fill them in quickly. We need to get them out of there. Who knows what could happen."

Apollo ran out of the gallery and paged 911 to everyone. Then he went to the labs and got Juniper's file and started to read through them. Apollo dashed to the emergency room where he knew everyone would gather for the 911 page and waited. Apollo soon saw Percy, Luke and Clarisse La Rue; a doctor who took over as Head of Ortho after Thalia left and was from the military come running. Soon he saw Piper and Chris Rodriguez; another doctor who was from the military as well and took over as Head of Trauma come running as well.

"What's the problem?" Percy said as he reached Apollo.

"Listen up," Apollo started, "Will and Leo were doing a surgery on Juniper Underwood when five minutes after opening her up, everyone slowly started to faint. I was up on the gallery when it happened and I told the chief. He said he needed you guys to find out what was going."

"Wait, they fainted?" Clarisse asked, "what are we waiting for, let's go!"

All six doctors made their way to the gallery of OR three and saw everyone still laying on the floor.

"Give me Juniper's file," Luke told Apollo who handed the file to him.

Percy went over and stood next to Luke to read over his shoulder. The file and scans looked normal, and the doctors were baffled because they couldn't see what was wrong with Juniper.

"The chief said we need to draw blood from her, which means someone needs to go in and draw some blood..." Apollo announced.

No one said anything until Clarisse got up, "alright, since no one is volunteering, I guess I'm going in."

"Clarisse, are you sure?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone else doing and it's gotta get done, so I'm going in."

Clarisse made her way down with a syringe in hand. She opened the door slowly and immediately smelt something in the room. She closed the door as the doctors watching in the gallery looked confused and took a deep breath before going in. She quickly got the blood drawn and got out of the room. She sent the blood to the labs for Marina and Hazel to look at and made her way over to the gallery.

"What happened? Why'd you go in, close the door and go in again?" Piper asked.

"Cause when I first entered the room, I could immediately smell something wrong I just don't know what it was. I sent the blood to the labs so that my pupils could take a look at them," Clarisse explained.

"Pupils?" Percy asked.

"Yeah doofus, Marina and Hazel," she insulted Percy as he pouted from being called a doofus.

"Why did it smell bad?" Chris asked.

"We'll know once they find something out..."

...

"What do you think it is?" Hazel asked Marina as each of them looked through a microscope at the blood Clarisse had given them.

"Not sure..." Marina answered vaguely, "hey, what was this girl like? I know she has cancer but what was her personality like? Or her lifestyle?"

"I'm not sure, I could ask around but I wouldn't know. I think Nico worked with her once or twice..."

"Page him please?" Marina asked Hazel.

"Okay."

Soon Nico came by the lab both of the girls were in and sat down beside Hazel.

"What's up?" Nico asked.

"How many times did you and Will work with Juniper?" Marina asked as soon as Nico spoke.

"Um, four times," Nico replied.

"And you two never did surgery on her? This was Will's first time doing surgery?" Marina asked.

"Yeah, we had been prepping her and checking on her medical history before even thinking about doing surgery. I was supposed to scrub in with Will today, but Luke asked for me, why are you asking these questions?" Nico asked.

"What was she like? What was her personality and lifestyle like? Did she have any friends that came with her during her visits?" Marina continues ignoring Nico's question.

"Yeah, her husband Grover Underwood who came with her and she was very relaxed and calm almost all the time despite having cancer and chemotherapy. She looked a bit like a hippie, and so did Grover. I figured that they were hippies..." Nico looked at Marina with confusion.

Marina had her eyebrows furrowed, thinking hard about what information she was given. Clarisse had said there was a strange smell in the room, everyone in OR three had fainted five minutes after opening her up, she was a hippie along with her boyfriend, which must mean that her lifestyle and health care plus food would've been all natural.

"Marina?" Hazel asked.

"What's going on?" Nico asked again.

"Okay, well Juniper had the surgery today with Will as you know, but five minutes in everyone started to faint and we don't know why. Percy, Luke, Clarisse, Piper, Apollo, and Chris are all in there trying to figure out how to tackle this," Hazel explained to Nico.

"No way..." Nico looked surprised.

"Is Grover here, by any chance?" Marina spoke.

"Yeah, he's waiting in the lobby. He arrived about an hour ago," Hazel answered.

"Lets go," Marina stood up abruptly with Nico and Hazel following her.

"Why?" Hazel asked as they made their way towards the lobby.

"You'll see soon enough," Marina said vaguely.

They reached the lobby and Marina asked Nico to point out who Grover was. Sure enough, there was a man dressed in baggy clothes with a Rasta hat on his head. He had brown hair that was shaggy and a bit unkempt, he also had a goatee and a bit freckles dusted across his face. Marina made her way to him.

"Mr. Underwood?" Marina asked and the man turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm here about your wife, Juniper?" Marina told him.

"Oh," Grover said, "how is she? How did her surgery go? Can I go see her?"

"About that, the surgery isn't over yet... in fact it barely started."

"What do you mean?" Grover asked Marina.

"Five minutes in, everyone in the Rom fainted and we don't know why," Marina answered.

"What?!" Grover exclaimed.

"Mr. Underwood, I need to ask you, did your wife ever mix anything with the medication she was given for her cancer?" Marina asked ignoring his outburst, she was close to finding out what was wrong with the whole thing.

"Um... uh- she uh, no," Grover stumbled in shock.

"Mr. Underwood I need you to focus, did she have a certain routine or something?" Marina pressed.

"Uh, every morning she would drink this mix of different herbal leaves that would supposedly help her cancer. She never wanted to take the medication she was given, she wanted her recovery to be natural..."

"So she would mix herself a drink every morning and take her medication? She would mix those natural ingredients along with the chemicals in her pills?" Marina asked once more to confirm.

"Yes, she would- is my wife going to be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay?" Grover pleaded.

"We will do everything we can," Marina assured him.

She quickly walked away from Grover and as soon as she was out of his sight of line, she ran to the stairs.

"Marina!" Nico called after her.

"What are you doing?" Hazel ran after her along with Nico.

"Don't you guys see?" Marina shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"What?" Nico and Hazel both asked at the same time.

"Her blood is toxic!"

"How do you know that?" Hazel asked.

"And why are you so happy about it?" Nico inquired.

"Because I figured it out! You'll see soon enough, right now I gotta tell the doctors!" Marina shouted as she reached the third floor.

She ran into the gallery of OR three and found all six doctors hunched together trying to figure out what she already solved. Nico and Hazel soon came in after her and stopped short. Everyone looked up to find all three residents standing there.

"Did you figure it out?" Clarisse asked them.

Percy looked at Nico and gave him a wink making Nico blush, before turning back to Hazel and Marina.

"Um, I think so..." Hazel spoke up.

"What do you mean you think so?" Clarisse demanded.

"No, we did," Marina said breathlessly.

"More like Marina did..." Nico said.

"Well?" Clarisse asked impatiently.

"Juniper Underwood lives the lifestyle of a hippie, which means her diet would consist of natural things right?" Marina asked the doctors, who were listening intently to her, "so when she's made to take unnatural medication for her cancer, she's still continuing on with that lifestyle of hers-"

"Get on with it Lane," Clarisse growled.

"Let her talk," Luke defended her.

"Lets say she wants to cure her cancer the natural way, but she still needs to take the medication, what does she do? She would take her recommended medication and then mix that with a herbal drink made up of who knows what every morning. According to her husband, she would mix this drink every morning compiled of different herbal leaves and things and drink it along with taking her medication. She could very well have created a dangerous toxin in her body that once her blood was out in the open, it would make people faint. Her blood is toxic and that's why everyone in the room fainted!" Marina said excitedly, "you breathe in that toxin and you faint. So here's the solution, all of you need to hold your breaths and close her up as much as you can."

"No way... that was genius thinking Lane!" Clarisse praised.

"That's my girl," Luke said with a proud smile on his face that made Marina blush.

Nico and Hazel looked at her in surprise, "so that's why you asked me all those questions..." Nico said, "look at you, Sherlock."

"Marina," Hazel spoke, "that was smart!"

"Okay," Apollo interrupted, "let's see how long you guys can hold your breaths in. Piper?"

"Just a minute..."

"Clarisse?" Apollo asked her.

"Two minutes, three tops."

"Chris?" Apollo asked said man.

"Three minutes."

"Luke?" Apollo turned to him.

"Three minutes, four at best if I push myself..."

"Percy?"

"Seven minutes, eight minutes tops." Percy answered Apollo.

Everyone except Nico and Luke looked at him strangely.

"How is that even possible?" Piper asked him.

"I was on a swim team in high school and college and I would always try to hold my breath underwater for as long as I could. I still do that today," Percy said.

"Okay, I can hold my breath for two minutes," Apollo said, "let's all get in there and close her up. We're gonna need someone to stay near the doors and open them up for us so that we don't touch it when we have to go back in... Hazel, do you wanna do it?" Apollo asked her.

"Um, sure?" Hazel said.

"Okay, let's go people." Apollo called as they all made their way down, Marina and Nico being the only ones to stay in the gallery. That is until Percy grabbed Nico by the sleeve and pulled him outside.

"Jackson, let go of Di Angelo, you are _so not_ going to make out with him at a time like this!" Clarisse shouted.

"I'll be just a moment jeez!" Percy said as they rounded the corner.

Percy turned back to Nico and pinned him to the wall.

"You know," Nico smirked at Percy, "you really shouldn't keep them waiting..."

"They can wait," Percy kissed Nico on the neck, making his way up to Nico's mouth where he gave him a passionate kiss that left Nico breathless.

"Dr. Jackson, I think after you're done here, I might to consult you on a... _private matter,_" Nico spoke in a husky voice.

"Oh _god_, baby you're driving me crazy," Percy sucked on Nico's neck, "okay... I gotta go, but I will need to see you in my office after this Dr. Di Angelo." Percy kissed Nico chastely and gave him a sexy yet playful smirk as he turned around the corner.

Nico made his way back into the gallery where he found Marina trying to hold in her laughter.

"Don't say a _fucking word_ Lane," Nico threatened.

"Kay," Marina said holding in her giggles.

...

All six doctors scrubbed in and gowned up, in positon of who would go in first to last; the order being Piper, Clarisse, Apollo, Chris, Luke, and lastly Percy since he could his breath the longest. Hazel was at the door, waiting for them to be ready, she would need to hold her breath in every time the doors opened.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Hazel gave the signal and she sucked in her breath before opening the door for Piper to go in.

Piper raced to Juniper and adjusted her anesthesia to last longer, then she started to fix her insides and made sure they were in place and nothing was wrong before she felt herself start to lose breath. Piper raced back in to safety and Clarisse was next to go. She started to put the thread in the needle so that they could close Juniper up. Clarisse then took out the forceps and tongs of her body and set them on the tray. Clarisse adjusted her blood and fluids so that Juniper received more. Soon Clarisse felt out of breath and went back to the safety of the others.

Apollo came went out next, he soon started to take the needle Clarisse had fixed up and carefully started to close Juniper up. Soon, the monitor started to beep and Chris had to go in and help Apollo. Chris adjusted some of the fluids and her anesthesia, monitoring her blood pressure and heart rate. Soon Apollo couldn't hold it in anymore and went back to be replace by Luke who started to suture Juniper. Chris couldn't hold his breath any longer either and was replaced by Percy. Luke and Percy switched sides and Percy started to close her up as Luke monitored Juniper. Percy was taking his time to make sure he closed her up right and didn't make a mistake. Luke looked at the people on the floor and it wasn't until Percy tapped Luke on the shoulder that let him know Percy was done closing Juniper up.

Percy pointed at Will and Leo and together both Luke and Percy came up with the agreement to gather the people up and out of the OR. Luke reached for a nurse and Percy picked up Leo, they both made their way to where the others were and dropped them off. They went back in and picked up Will together and brought him back. Soon, Percy and Luke had taken everyone out of the OR and Percy went back in alone, to unhook Juniper off the machines. He had his phone with him and Percy decided to have some fun. So Percy started to play some songs on his phone, the first one to come on was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Which had Clarisse shout '_are you fucking kidding me?!'_ and Nico, Marina and the rest of the doctors laughing so hard tears started to come out of their eyes.

Percy put away any lap pads and tools that were scattered out on the tray. He shut off the machines and anesthesia. He took Juniper off bypass, and took out the tube where the anesthesia would make its way into her body. Percy then took off the covered parts of Juniper and put a blanket over her and started to dispose of any trash. He started to dance around the OR, dunking trash in the bin to dispose of it and soon the OR looked almost as good as new. Percy danced his way to Juniper and took her out carefully, rolling the bed out of OR three and into the hallway. Shake It Off by Taylor Swift was playing when he left the OR and the others gathered around him.

"Percy, I think I'll give you a ten, because seeing you dance was a treat," Apollo joked.

"I'm giving you a negative ten because you dancing was horrible," Clarisse said.

"You're just hating on my awesome dance skills," Percy quipped.

"Rad dance moves Percy," Piper began, "but they lacked passion so I give you a six point five."

"Okay guys, let's get these people in bed and secure," Chris said laughing at the banter.

...

Soon, everyone that had fainted in the OR were in hospital beds and regained consciousness an hour later. There, chief Brunner explained to them what had happened, and Mr. Underwood was informed of what had happened.  
>Percy made his way back to his office where he was greeted by the sight of Nico laying side ways on top of Percy's desk. He wasn't wearing anything but his doctor's coat over his naked form.<p>

"Dr. Jackson, I believe that you are late for our consult," Nico practically purred.

Percy's mouth watered as he made his way over to Nico, where he pushed Nico gently on his back and started to kiss him deeply. Percy blindly removed his coat and soon shimmied out of his pants. He broke the lip lock with Nico to take off his shirt but once it was discarded of, Percy attached his lips back to Nico's. Nico's coat was taken off and Percy reached for the lube he kept in his desk drawer. Percy poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and inserted his index finger slowly in and out of Nico's entrance. Percy trailed open-mouthed kisses on Nico's neck before inserting a second finger in Nico's entrance and taking one of Nico's nipples in his mouth. Percy scissored Nico as he sucked harshly on the erect nub and soon went to the other one. The green-eyes male flicked his tongue once as he inserted a third finger in Nico.

"Ooooh," Nico moaned softly.

"Come on baby, let me hear you, I know you can get louder than this," Percy said as he hit Nico's prostate making Nico moan out loud.

Soon Percy coated his length with lube and lined up his tip at Nico's entrance. Slowly Percy slid in and let out a moan.

"Oh, god, Nico baby, you are so tight," Percy moaned.

"Ahhhh, Percy!" Nico mewled as he felt himself being filled up.

Percy slid out and then roughly went back in making Nico moan loudly.

...

Leo woke up an hour later and was told of what had happened and he resumed the rest of the day normally. That is until Henry came in looking pale and sick. Leo rushed over to his side and got him check in.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you sick again?" Leo asked as he paged Will.

"You know how it is, one day I'm fine and the next I'm close to dying," Henry joked.

"Don't joke about dying," Leo scolded.

"Okay, okay."

Soon Will came in, and asked what the problem was. Henry told them that he was feeling dizzy and had a fever coming and going. He was short on breath and his heart was hurting. Will sent Henry to get cat scans and blood work done. Once the x-rays came back, Will, Leo, and chief Brunner all looked at the scans together. What they saw, was not good at all. Henry's heart had a tumor attached to the main valve that pumped out blood.

"He's going to need surgery, but Luke's not here, he went with Marshall Lane to pick up a heart for his transplant patient," Will spoke.

"Well then, we get the next best thing," chief Brunner said, "we get Nico to do the surgery."

"I don't know sir," Will started, "Nico is good friends with Leo, I don't think he would be able to do the surgery without psyching himself out."

"Then we just won't... tell him," Leo said.

"You don't want to tell him who he's operating on?" Will said.

"I think that would be a good idea, that way Nico is completely focused on the task at hand," chief Brunner agreed to Leo's idea.

Will didn't say anything and instead let Leo decide what to do. The three off them came up with the plan to not tell Nico, Percy, or Luke when he returned. That would cause them to tell Nico and then the whole thing could be ruined. During the surgery, Henry's face would be covered by a cloth so that no one would be able to See his face. Chief Brunner would be there to make sure Nico did well as well as help him out in case Nico would need help. They decided to call Luke and tell him that Nico was doing a surgery with a patient so he wouldn't ask for Nico when he got back. Leo went back to Henry's room and told him what would happen.

"Leo," Henry called to Leo.

"Yeah?"

"Give me a kiss please?" Henry asked such a simple request, that made Leo smile.

"Sure," Leo leaned in and kissed Henry on the mouth deeply.

As they pulled back, Will came in to tell them that it was time for the surgery. Henry and Leo kissed once more and then said good bye as Henry was taken away up to surgery.

...

Nico had been asked to do a surgery on someone who would remain anonymous thought out the whole surgery. Nico wouldn't be able to look at his face or know his name or anything. Which was fine by Nico because he would actually get to lead and Chief Brunner would be there to assist. Nico began the surgery, and opened up the man carefully. He saw the tumor surround the valve that pumped blood out to the rest of the body, the tumor was attached intricately, making it hard for Nico to see how he could cut through. Chief Brunner suctioned away at the heart while Nico gently prodded the tumor with forceps.

It had been almost an hour later when things started to go wrong.

"Chief, his cavity is filling up with blood, let's find the bleeder and fix it," Nico said as he saw blood rising.

Lap pads were thrown in to soak up the blood.

"His heart's in distress doctor," a nurse said.

"Okay, let's see where the bleeding is coming from..." Nico said he carefully inspected the heart, "okay I found it, chief can you please hand me a patch?"

The chief handed Nico what he asked and watched as Nico patched Henry's heart expertly. It seemed as though Luke taught him well. Nico went back to removing the tumor, although it didn't seem to want to budge. Slowly, Nico started to remove part of it and made some progress.

"His pulse is decreasing doctor," the anesthetic informed Nico.

"That can't be..." Nico said as he started to massage the heart with his hand.

Soon the line went dead and Nico started to perform CPR as he waited for the nurse to come back with the crash cart. The nurse made her way back and Nico took the two small paddles, gelled them up, rubbed them together and then he put them near Henry's heart.

"Clear!" Nico yelled and everyone took their hands off of Henry's body as Nico recharged Henry's heart.

They tried for another fifteen minutes until Nico called it quits. But the chief couldn't let that happen and so he kept on trying to revive Henry.

"Chief, I'm sorry but I'm calling time of death, fifteen twenty two," Nico said to the chief and he walked out to scrub out.

...

"Wait, Henry got sick again?" Apollo asked as Will came to tell him what was going on.

"Yeah, he's been sick for awhile now, that last surgery didn't seem to help," Will answered.

"That sucks, what was the problem now?" Apollo asked.

Luke had come out of the surgery he had and saw Apollo and Will in the locker eating and talking, made his way over to them listening to their conversation for a bit, he was curious to see what was going on.

"A tumor in his heart..." at that Luke froze, "Luke wasn't here so chief Brunner suggested we ask Nico to do it, which he did, but we couldn't tell him who it was. We also didn't tell Percy cause we knew he would try to stop Nico or Luke cause he'd probably do the same thing too. But I just feel guilty you know?"

"Yeah, I wonder how Leo's doing right now...?" Apollo asked absent-mindly.

"Oh shit," Will said as he looked at his pager, "Apollo, we should go get Leo..."

"Why?"

"Because Henry is dead..."

After hearing that, Luke made a mad dash for Percy's office. He was beyond pissed that he wasn't told and that they couldn't wait for Luke to get back. They just _had_ to get Nico involved and most likely ruin his confidence. Luke made it to Percy's office and saw said man working on the computer.

"Percy," Luke called out.

Percy looked up from the computer and at Luke, "yeah?"

"Nico was operating on an anonymous person which is actually Henry and now he's dead and Will, and the chief knew about it and they didn't tell you or me or Nico and now Henry is dead." Luke rambled on until Percy shot out of his seat and started to run to the OR Nico was in. Just as Percy got there, he saw Nico scrubbing out.

"Oh, hey baby," Nico greeted Percy once the brown-eyed boy saw him.

Soon Leo burst in, his eyes wide and wild, glassy as if he were about to cry. And then Leo looked over at the body still on the table of the OR, and he fell his knees. Henry was dead. He had actually died. Leo let out a scream and started to cry as he helplessly looked at the body that once held Henry's life.

"Oh, God, Henry!" Leo sobbed.

"W-what's going on?" Nico asked as he stared at Leo in shock.

"Nico, that man you operated on, it was Henry. I am so sorry. If I had known, I would've stopped you. Nico, I'm sorry." Percy explained to Nico what had happened, but Nico could only stare at Leo as he broke down, crying.

"Oh my God, what did I do?!" Nico panicked as he started to feel guilty bubbling inside of him.

Henry had died and it was all Nico's fault. Nico couldn't save him and then he just gave up on trying to after his heart stopped. Now it made sense why the chief and Will were so nervous. Now it made sense as to why the chief wouldn't give up. Nico was operating on Henry. And he had died.

"Leo, Leo, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't know. Oh god Leo, I'm sorry," Nico apologized.

Leo didn't get a chance to answer before he was picked up by Apollo and carried off home.

* * *

><p>"Its my fault," Nico cried, "I-I killed him. I gave up on trying to save his life, and now he's dead and it's my fault!"<p>

"No, Nico sweetie, you didn't know, don't blame yourself. You tried your best to save him-"

"I could've tried harder," Nico sobbed into Percy's chest.

"Nico, you tried your very best. Nico, Nico look at me," Percy told Nico but he wouldn't listen, "Nico baby, please look at me."

Nico looked up at Percy's face.

"You did not kill him. You tried your best to save him, but you did not kill him, understand?" Percy said firmly.

"I just feel so guilty."

"I know you do, and I'm sorry you had to be the one to operate on Henry."

...

Leo was inconsolable. He had cried, thrown stuff, gotten angry, and then sobbed. Henry had been his world for an entire year. To think he just died that day...

Henry had helped Leo get over Apollo, he had been sweet, kind, gentle and passionate. Henry had been a slice of heaven for Leo and now, Henry was in heaven, or that's how Leo thought. Leo had fallen in love with Henry only to have him ripped away. It wasn't fair. It didn't seem fair to Leo. Why did Henry have to die? Why was the universe so cruel?

Finally Leo had been given a sedative and put to sleep. He had a long, restless sleep. But being able to not think and just leave reality to go into his dreamscape, was good enough for Leo.

Why did Henry have to die?

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading last chapter and this chapter! I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked... I broke night trying to type up this chapter and my thoughts were jumbled because of lack of sleep. But I promise next chapter will be better. And sorry for any spelling mistakes as well.<em>

_I decided to upload two chapters for this story because the last one seemed a bit short. And in this story, it's been one year and nine months since the shooting. So since this story started it's been two years and nine months already!_

_I just want to say that I never imagined this story would have so many reading, following and favoriting so thank you all so much! I hope you guys enjoy where I take this story!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow! Seems like so long since I last updated! (not very long actually) Well a few things have sort of taken my attention away from this story._

_Anyways sorry about the last two chapters... character deaths and then close-deaths... it probably won't happen again... maybe..._

_Warning: there is a part in this chapter that might upset some of you, so I am so sorry for that!_

_And now onto the story! Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! Thank you so much to those who have read, followed, favorite and reviewed!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy_**

* * *

><p><span><em>One year and seven months later<em>

Leo made his way to the front desk on the first floor and grabbed a chart.

_'Margo Jolie Roth, 19 years old, appendix removal.'_

Leo read her chart and made his way over to her room.

"Morning Ms. Roth, I'm Dr. Valdez and I'll be doing the surgery for your appendix removal," Leo introduced himself to his patient.

She smiled at him warmly, "morning Dr. Valdez, and please call me Margo, Ms. Roth is my mother."

Leo let out a laugh, "okay, Margo, I'll just have an intern prep you for your surgery in an hour okay?"

"Sounds good," she said as she laid back down.

Leo smiled briefly at her before leaving the room.

One year and seven months later had been enough time for Leo to grieve over the death of Henry. It had been difficult, knowing he was gone, knowing Nico was not responsible for it, knowing Henry would've wanted Leo to move on and be happy. Work was horrible at first, Leo couldn't seem to get out of bed or more like he didn't want to. And the looks of pity he received from the people he worked with was worse. He didn't want pity, he didn't want to work, he wanted to stay in bed and cry.

Nico had come to apologize to Leo, feeling as if it had been his fault and in truth, Leo wanted to blame Nico. But he couldn't, because he was the one who had decided to not tell Nico who it was. He wanted to hate Nico, and he wanted him to stop apologizing to Leo, but it wouldn't do any good. For starters, it hadn't been Nico's fault, and he couldn't bring himself to blame Nico. It wasn't Nico's fault that Henry died, the universe was just a bitch. A major blow that the universe delivered to Leo.

After a few months of solitary and feeling sorry for himself, Leo started to open up to the others. He couldn't bring himself to smile yet, because Henry had taken it away with his passing, but with time it had returned. He got motivated again to work and decided to move on with his life, instead of wallowing in self-pity. Henry had been an anchor during the time that Leo went through with Apollo, now, Leo needed to be his own anchor. He immersed himself with work, going nonstop and tiring himself out.

Until one day, he hit a low point. It had been the middle of the year and suddenly, Leo didn't give a damn about the world. He just wanted to cry and be depressed again. How could Leo want to move on and leave Henry behind? What kind of person did that? Leo drank a complete bottle of wine by himself one night. Wanting to drink away the pain and loss he felt. Wanting to drink until he ached, until the entire universe faded away. A bottle to himself, to savor the taste of loneliness he felt. His heart felt like it ached to still beat inside his chest... the pain was a bit blinding.

There were only two people that had truly helped Leo overcome the pain and grief somewhat, because he couldn't have done it all alone either, Will; by keeping Leo busy and then talking things out with him, and the other had come as a surprise, Apollo. He had done everything he could to not let Leo succumb to his sadness and if there was an occasional slip, Apollo would sober Leo up. Passing by day by day after Leo had stopped locking himself in his room. Of course, Leo couldn't lock himself in his room because Apollo had taken out the lock. Apollo had tried to be let back in by Leo, although Leo had been pretty stubborn. And so, Apollo took to trying to become Leo's friend, Which had been more easier than he thought. Mostly because Leo was vulnerable and had some lonely nights where he didn't want to be alone.

They would drink a beer, and just talk about things other than Henry or how Leo was doing, which seemed to be the only question anyone seemed to ask him. And slowly, Apollo got to know Leo on a different level, falling for him even more.

...

Leo left the room and was busy, signing a few charts when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and there, he saw Apollo.

"So," Apollo began, moving to lean against the counter Leo was using, "move night, you're bringing the movie this time, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry I won't forget."

"Good, what are we ordering: pizza? Chinese food? Want me to stop by Houlinhans and get us the nacho appetizers as well?"

"Houlinhans sounds really good, or... cheeseburger paradise?"

"Better," Apollo nodded his head.

"That settles it then, Cheeseburger Paradise it is," Leo smiled softly, "see ya tonight."

"Okay," Apollo waved goodbye as he left.

"So, you and Apollo seem to be getting close?" Nico snuck up behind Leo, making him yelp.

"God, Nico," Leo grabbed his chest to calm is heart, "don't sneak up on me, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Nico laughed softly, "my bad. So..."

"So...?"

"Don't play dumb, you and Apollo?"

"Its not like that?" Leo said heaving a sigh, "we're just friends... we got closer after a while..."

"Me and Percy were just friends for a month before we went steady," Nico smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "well me and Apollo aren't gonna be anything more so..."

"Do you want there to be something more?" Nico asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"... I don't know..." Leo glanced at Nico.

"Hm, well if you were given a second chance to be with Apollo again, would you?"

Leo blinked for second, "well, I... I don't know-"

"Hm... okay."

With that Nico left Leo alone to his thoughts.

Leo had thought that far ahead. If given a second chance with Apollo, would Leo take it? Over the year and few months together, Leo and Apollo had grown close and not only that, but Leo learned things of Apollo that he didn't know before he admitted to loving Apollo. He had learned that Apollo and Will's father had died in a car accident and his mother hadn't exactly taken the death too well, she had started to drink frequently and so Apollo had to become he responsible adult. Taking care of Will from a young age, going to school and getting a job, juggling everything and taking care of things. Their father had left them enough money to pay off the house they lived in but that was it. Their father had tried his best to save as much money as he could before he had died. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for college, luckily both Apollo and Will had been smart through high school. And they made it out alright.  
>Would Leo give going out with Apollo a second shot?<p>

* * *

><p>Marina was home alone with her dog, Bear who ironically was a small, white furred mixed poodle. It had been her day off and she was at home relaxing with Bear, the dog that Luke and her adopted.<p>

Nico and Percy had stopped by for a visit to see Bear and had brought Mrs. O'Leary with them. Bear might've been a bit older than Mrs. O'Leary, but that didn't stop him from trying to hump her. Not to mention that he was a lot smaller than her too. And when Bear was pulled away from Mrs. O'Leary, he started to bark like crazy. Leo had actually had to come downstairs to see what the commotion had been about; most days Leo didn't even leave his room unless it was to eat, use the kitchen, shower or leave the house. So when he did come out of his room, that had made a smile appear on Marina's face and she forced Leo to have breakfast with Nico, herself, Luke and Percy.

_"Come on Leo, eat breakfast with us please? We barely even see you anymore unless it's at work and we live together! You've gotten better too and yet we still don't see you!" Marina exclaimed as Hazel and Jason entered the kitchen as well, both of them surprised that Leo was out of his room too._

_He had gathered himself over the year and few months, but Leo wasn't as open as before. And that had put a damper on the whole group._

_"Marina-" Leo was cut off by Bear's incessant barking. Finally Marina snapped._

_She yelled to her dog, "damn Bear chill! Stop barking!" And in her softest voice she had ever used, she said, her voice quivering a bit, "you're gonna get a heart attack."_

_Everyone turned to look at her incredulously, shocked by her sudden yelling, stunned by her abrupt soft voice, astounded the dog stopped barking after she said that. And then, Leo busted out laughing. And everyone turned their attention to him, who for some odd reason, found the whole thing hilarious. It had been such a long time since the last time anyone had heard Leo laugh, that they joined in as well. Because hearing Leo laugh, after Henry's passing and his grieving period, was a really tender thing._

_It had been a great morning after that, because Leo decided to join the others for breakfast and actually talked to them that morning._

After the others left for work, Marina was left alone with Bear, who had an appointment to be groomed soon, so she would need to drop him off.

She called out to Bear, and together they made their way over to her car, Bear got in and she made her way to the driver's side. As she backed out of the parking garage, she turned left and disappeared down the road. Never once noticing, the man in a gray, beat up old Toyota, watching her since the morning.

* * *

><p>"Alright people," Chief Brunner had gathered around nurses and doctors alike in the lobby of the surgical floor, "today, we have a special case we will be working on. A patient is going to come in, but he is no ordinary patient, this patient weighs 786 pounds..." Chief Brunner let that sink in, "so before we treat him, I ask that each of you take a crash course with Dr. Will Solace who will teach you ways on how to handle this patient. Under any circumstances, do we ever bring up his weight, unless it's a medical conversation. Understand?" Chief Brunner looked completely serious as the room filled with a chorus of 'yes sir'. And so the crash course began...<p>

...

"Ah, so many things to remember about this patient..." Nico let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, but we are going to be with him the whole day, and we are all going to be working as a team together to... ya know... get rid of his fat..." Percy slung his arm around Nico and brought the shorter male closer.

"I know that, anyway, what are we having for dinner tonight cause I really don't wanna cook," Nico groaned slightly.

"Well, we could order food from that Colombian restaurant we went to last time... Noches, was it called?" Percy asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought back to the name.

"Yeah, sounds good... or we could get pizza and lasagna and breadsticks from Pizza Hut?" Nico wiggled his eyebrows at Percy.

"Even I have to admit, that's fattening, come on babe, we're doctors we should eat- I don't know, healthier?" Percy laughed as he pulled Nico in for a kiss.

"Come on, its fast and easy... and we could ya know- work out the fat later..." Nico suggested, raising a single eyebrow as he tugged Percy by the arm, pulling him closer to Nico's body.

"Oh really?" Percy raised a single eyebrow at Nico, "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"Why don't I show you what I mean?" The brown-eyed male smirked in a sexy way.

Nico pulled Percy in to an on-call room and locked the door, Nico pushed Percy down onto the bed and slowly, the raven haired male started to undress himself. Percy watched, with lust-filled eyes as Nico took off his shirt, then off came the pants and lastly, the underwear.

Nico crawled his way on top of Percy and ground his hips down making Percy groan quietly.

"Baby, have I ever told you how sexy you can be?" Percy moaned as Nico rolled his hips down on top of Percy's member.

"A couple of times, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it more often."

"You are so sexy," Percy grabbed Nico by the hips harshly and grinded down.

Percy quickly discarded his clothes and started to pump his length as he sucked on the hollow of Nico's neck. Nico ran his fingers through Percy's hair, moaning as he felt Percy probe Nico at his entrance. Percy gently scissored Nico, stretching him out enough before adding a third finger in.

_"Ahhhh!"_ Nico moaned as Percy hit his prostate once he added the third finger.

Percy moved farther down and started to suck on Nico's nipple, flicking his tongue softly of the bud before he felt Nico had been thoroughly prepared. Percy poured a good amount of lube on his member and slowly, made his way in.

_"Ohhhhhh,"_ Percy moaned softly.

He waited a minute before moving out slowly, and then he snapped his hips back as he roughly slammed into Nico.

"Oh fuck!" Nico moaned loudly.

"_Ow!_ Fuck me!" Percy groaned.

"No! Fuck me, come on, _don't stop!_"

And then Percy laughed, "babe, I just hit my head on the headboard."

"Don't stop!"

_"Don't stop! Believing! Hold onto that feeling!"_ Percy started to sing as he slid out of Nico's entrance and slammed back in, as Nico made the weird combination of moaning and laughing at the same time.

Percy snapped back his hips and then thrusted deep back in to Nico, hitting his sweet spot and making Nico cry out in pleasure.

_"Ahhhhhh fuck!"_

"_Oh god_, babe you are so tight!" Percy moaned loudly.

Percy increased the pace, both males getting frantic, wanting release. Percy grabbed Nico by his length and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

_"Percy, Percy, Percy..."_ Nico moaned his name over and over, like a mantra.

Soon, Nico came, hard all over Percy's hand and Percy felt Nico clench tightly around him. After a few more thrusts, Percy came too, moaning Nico's name.

They laid down together, Percy pulled Nico to his chest where Nico traced the scar Percy had because of the open heart surgery Luke had done. Percy ran his fingers through the brown-eyed male's hair, softly humming a tune. Both men, blissfully enjoying each other's company... until their keepers went off.

"Ugh," Nico whined, "I don't wanna get up..."

"Mm, me either... but we need to..." Percy reluctantly disentangled himself from Nico, before lowering his head to press a kiss to his lips.

"...fine," Nico complied and soon, they both got dressed to get back to work.

...

They came out of the on-call room, and went separate ways.

Percy had just gotten to the main lobby on the surgical floor when Luke appeared by his side.

"Ya know, I thought on-call rooms were supposed to, I don't know, be used for sleeping?"

Percy glared half-heartedly at Luke who only laughed.

"Kidding," Luke relented.

"Anyway, where are we with the patient that's coming in?" Percy asked Luke who handed him a chart.

"His name's David Fernandez, age 42, his wife is coming along as well, her name being Marie. Will has already handled the crash course of adequacy for the interns and residents, so we don't need to worry."

"Good, he handles that stuff pretty well anyway."

* * *

><p><em>"I miss you,"<em> Will spoke on the phone with Marshall as he made his way out of the terminal to get to baggage claim.

"I miss you too," Marshall smiled softly to himself.

_"I can't wait to go home, so I can shower you with kisses until you get tired of me."_

"I would never get tired of you Sunshine," Marshall laughed at the nickname.

_"Its not fair I don't get to see you today, you just got back from California... by the way, how was it?"_ Will asked Marshall, who had taken his oral exam two months ago, along with every fifth year resident and was now looking at other hospitals to see where Marshall would continue his fellowship.

"Amazing, the hospital in California was a really good environment to work in and the research that they're doing is so great!" Marshall gushed to Will.

_"Really? Well, we have some pretty cool research here too,"_ Will suggested to Marshall, who only laughed through the phone.

"I know what you're doing, you're worried I'll pick another hospital and leave Pacific Coast aren't you?"

_"...no I just-"_

"Come on babe, you know I'll do my fellowship at Pacific Coast, I'm just having fun exploring my options," Marshall eased Will's nerves.

_"Okay good,"_ Will chuckled nervously, _"I wouldn't want you to leave me. So what are you going to do today?"_

"Hm, I might visit Marina for a while, and see Bear... she texted me this morning saying Bear tried to bone Mrs. O'Leary, hahaha, I can only imagine," Marshall continued laughing.

_"Okay, well, I gotta go but I will see you tonight okay? Bye, love you."_

"Love you too." Marshall hung up and grabbed his luggage, hailing a cab and making his way over to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Marina had come back from leaving Bear at the groomers and started to watch something on tv. It was kind of a boring and slow day today, and Marina was out of ideas on what to do. She didn't need to go pick up Bear until another three hours and until then... she had nothing to do. Which brought her to the point of cleaning the entire house.<p>

She started with the kitchen, cleaning the stove, the counter, the table, sweeping the floor, washing dishes and then moved on to the living room. She dusted the furniture and wiped the coffee table, when the doorbell rang.  
>Nobody had said anything about coming to visit except Marshall who had texted her when he landed. But he was going to go unpack first and grab a bite to eat before he came for a visit.<p>

Marina opened the door and her heart dropped to her stomach. Standing there, was a man she never thought she'd see again. A man who had made her life a living hell. He had light brown hair, alcohol and old age hadn't done him justice, and those green eyes that looked so much like hers and Marshall's.

_"D-dad?"_

* * *

><p>"Okay people, let's get ready because David Fernandez is on his way! Remember the course I taught you and make him feel as comfortable as possible," Will spoke to the crowd of people who were stationed in the room where David would be brought in.<p>

Soon everyone heard a truck pull up in the back and the doctors all made sure everything was read for David. He was brought in by a small truck and lifted by a crane on to two makeshift gurneys put together. With the help of a few doctors and nurses, they got David on the gurneys and proceeded to move him to the elevators where he would ride up alone and a a group of nurses would wait for him on his floor. They brought him and pressed the button for his floor. The elevator made up to the surgical floor and there were a group of nurses who waited outside to get him out, which had been a bit tricky and involved a lot of pulling. When he was finally out of the elevator, he was brought into the room where Chief Brunner, Will, Nico, Leo, Luke, Percy, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Apollo, Lucy, and other doctors were.

David, a big man with black hair, tan skin, big brown eyes, and a huge kind, smile on his face came in.

"Watch out! Fatty coming through!" David announced and let out a hearty laugh.  
>Everyone else just looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say.<p>

* * *

><p>Marina panicked for a split second before she tried to slam the door shut, only to have her father stop it from closing and pushed back until he pushed Marina out of the way. He was still surprisingly strong for his age and it caught Marina off guard. Richard forced his way inside and shut the door behind him, locking them both inside. She looked at her father, the man who had caused her and her brother so much pain to last a lifetime, and fear seized her. How was Marina going to get out of this situation? How did he find her? What did he want?<p>

"I have searched for you, for a long long time." He spoke, his voice thick and angry. "You ungrateful _bitch!_ Both you and your _queer_ brother!"

"W-what do you want?!" Marina shouted as she backed away from him.

"I wanna make you pay."

Faster than Marina had anticipated, Richard reached her and pulled her by the hair, where he slapped with the back of his hand, hard. Hard enough to draw some blood.

"Get away from me!" Marina screamed as she fought to get out of his hold.

Richard grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the door to a closet in the hallway. He slammed her back and slapped across the face again.

_"Stop!"_ Marina screamed out in pain. She lifted her leg up and kneed her father in the groin. He stumbled backwards and clutched his groin in pain, he created enough space for Marina to run out and try to open the door.

Only to have him recover and run after her. He managed to grab her by the arm, but she twisted out of his hold and let him slam against the door frame as she ran up the stairs, trying to get away from him. Richard ran up as well, following her up until she ran down the hallway and into a room.

"You fucking bitch!" Richard screamed as Marina dove into a room and locked the door behind her.

The door started to rattle as Richard slammed his body against the door, trying to open it. Marina ran to the window and looked outside to see if she could find a way to scale down the house. But there were no possible ways for her to get down from Jason's room... then she remembered Nico had a balcony in his room and she opened the window, climbed out and began to trek her way to his bedroom balcony. She heard the door bust open and heard her father search the room.

_"Marina!"_ He bellowed in rage.

She quickly made her way to his balcony and slowly lowered herself down, until she reached as far as she could go. She looked down and saw that she had a 5 foot from the balcony to the grass. Marina closed her eyes and let go. Pain shot up legs as she collapsed on the ground, her back was hit badly seeing as she fell heavily on it. She was stunted for a moment as the world spinned around her. She heard her father's voice yelling at her, but it seemed so far away. A few more seconds and she slowly got to a sitting position, groaning with the effort. She was in a bind with time, but she couldn't seem to get up and start running to get it of the house. By now, her father was already running down the stairs and heading straight for the yard. Time was precious and as fast as Marina could, she got to her feet and started to run out of the yard.

Her dad was fast, she'll give him that. He got to her just as she was about to reach the end of the yard. He grabbed her hair once again and pulled her inside the house.

"Time to finish what I started with your mother."

He pulled her back into the house harshly and slammed her head down onto the kitchen counter, making her cry out in pain. Then, he pulled off the counter and punched her in the stomach, twice before punching her in the face.

Marina kicked him the shin, hard and drew back her right arm and punch her father in the face with all the might she had left in her. That only seemed to aggravate him, as he slapped her again. He slapped her so hard, the force rattled her teeth, snapping her head to the side fast enough for Marina to get whiplash.

This was a nightmare Marina wished she was dreaming only for the sake of waking up from this horrible mess. The horror of the situation made her panic and freeze up, unable to fight back. To stand up to the man who had hurt her so much. Where had all her bravery and courage gone to? Marina desperately needed to escape his clutches, but how if he seemed to be a lot more stronger than before.

...

Marshall had decided to unpack and instead of having lunch alone, decided to invite Marina with him. And so he drove out of his car and made his way to Marina's place. He parked in their driveway, and got out of his car.

Marshall walked up the steps leading to the front door and heard faint screaming from the inside. He pressed his ear close and listened in, wondering if Marina was having another scary movie watchfest, with the volumes on loud. But as Mashall listened on, he didn't hear any scary music playing, just the feint screaming.

Marshall grabbed the doorknob, And jiggled it, trying to open it. Fear was quickly settling in the pit of his stomach. The door was locked, there was no way in. _'Unless I go around the back'_ Marshall thought quickly.

Marshall quickly ran around the back of the house where he saw that the double doors were open, and the screaming was most definitely coming from Marina. Marshall snuck in and quietly made his way to the living room, where the noises of shouts and scuffling feet were most prominent. Then his blood froze in his veins as he heard the voice that had haunted him long ago. _His father._

Richard Lane was here and he was in the living room, doing who knows what to Marina...

Marshall took a deep breath and then he charged into the room and saw his father on top of Marina on the floor.

_"Gahhhh!" _Richard yelled as Marina bit his hand and slapped him in the face. Then the breath was knocked out of him as Marshall came in and kicked him in the stomach.

Marshall picked Marina up and together they fled out of the house. They ran across the yard when Marina stopped Marshall. He could see she had a black eye and her mouth was bleeding slightly, a purplish bruise on her right cheek visible. She had scratches on her face, and a few brusies littered her body.

"Why'd you stop running? We have to go!"

"No Marshall, don't you see? We can call the police on him now! He killed mom!" Marina's voice cracked at the last part.

"No..."

"We _have _to call the police, call them now!"

"Okay," Marshall pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911.

Richard came out to the yard screaming in rage. His face was red with anger.

"I am going to make the _both of you pay!_" Richard made a move to grab Marina but Marshall tackled him to the ground. Marina went back inside and got something from the house. She came out with a bottle in hand and smashed it over her dad's head. Once the bottle hit Richard, he stumbled a bit on his feet but he was still conscious and tried to swing his fist. Marshall pulled his right arm back and hooked him right in the face, knocking him out.

Both siblings let out a breath, neither one of them knew they'd been holding.

"Hey..." Marshall came closer to Marina and spoke softly, "are you okay?"

Marina let out a small shudder before she fell onto Marshall's chest and started to hyperventilate. "No. I am not okay. Because that... man- _he came back."_

"I am so sorry, I-"

"Thank you so much for saving me." Marina cried into his chest. _"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>Will let a small smile spread across his face as he welcomed David, "hello, David, my name is Dr. Will Solace, not to be confused by my brother, Dr. Apollo Solace."<p>

"Awesome, hey, I bet you guys never seen a fat guy like me, eh? I'm so fat, I show up on a radar!" David let out another roar of laughter.

Everyone in the room stood stock-still and quiet, looking to Will for guidance. Will only shook his head from side to side, silently saying to not say anything.

"Whoa... tough crowd huh? Come on people, laugh!"

Just then, a woman came in. She had brown hair that was long and straight, light brown eyes and a curvy figure.

"Honey, let's try to tone the jokes right now okay?"

"Oh, hey everyone, meet my lovely wife, Marie." David smiled affectionately at his wife who gave him a kiss on the cheek and stroked his face.

It was evident that meeting Marie and finding out she was David's wife, had sent even Will into shock. No one spoke a word after that and it was starting to become awkward.

"Nice to meet you?" Nico spoke up.

...

"Okay, so Mr. Fernandez, we are going to measure your weight-"

"I'm so fat, when I step on a scale it says _'to be continued'_!" David laughed as he interrupted the nurse who was talking to say the joke.

"Sweetie," Marie laughed a bit along with her husband, "let's hear what they have to say okay?"

"And then we will do some blood work, other than that, you should be prepared for the surgery."

"Thank you nurse." Marie said as she walked away.

The day went on like that, David would tell a joke and no one would laugh or risk getting fired as the Chief had put it once he heard about David's jokes. No one would comment, no one would speak unless it was about the surgery. David kept on trying to make the people laugh but it wasn't working out. And his mood was dwindling as well.

"Hey! Dr. uh- Valdez! Listen to this- I'm so fat that I leave footprints on the concrete!" David try to make Leo laugh who only stared wide-eyed at David.

David stopped laughing and instead looked at Leo, "Oh forget it. You're not gonna laugh..."

David had looked so discouraged that Leo felt bad about not laughing.

"Just forget it..." David spoke softly.

His wife Marie looked on in sadness and once Leo came out of the room, she cornered him.

"What's going on here?" Marie asked Leo with a serious face.

"W-what do you mean Mrs. Fernandez?"

"I see all of you- just walking around like emotionless zombies and my husband's in there trying to make you guys smile and laugh and... none of you are. You're all walking on eggshells around him and... he thinks he's just not funny anymore because of you people."

"Mrs. Fernandez, I am sorry to hear that but-" How could Leo explain that they were taught a crash course in an hour for her husband to not upset him and then threatened with getting fired if they even giggled at a joke made by David.

"All of you, you might not know it, but all of you are making David feel bad by not laughing at his jokes."

"But, m'am, how could we laugh at his jokes when it's offensive to him?"

"That's the thing, David loves to make of himself. He's the type of person who would rather be the center of attention and make people laugh to make them feel comfortable around him. Not like what you've been doing! This isn't fair to him! David is a good man. He is a great man who is kind, funny and so thoughtful. And he doesn't deserve to be attended by stoic robots!" Marie scolded Leo and walked away into the room David was in.

Leo looked back and thought about what Marie had just told him. He thought for a second and then decided to change a few things.

...

"Careful now, to pull me into an operating room could be dangerous... you're gonna need heavy machinery to transport me!" David tried once more and looked at the doctors who were around him, which were Percy, Luke, Will, Apollo, Nico and Jason and Leo. The doctors only stared at David and he was starting to feel even worse than before.

"Well," Leo spoke suddenly, "it's a good thing I'm known as the super-sized McShizzle! And I've got a sign ready that says 'Heavy Load', so we're all set!"

Everyone gasped at what Leo had just said and stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Leo Valdez, to my office no-" Will spoke, getting over the initial shock as anger washed over him.

"That's what I'm talking about!" David bellowed, _"Heavy Load!"_ Then he let a loud laugh and patted Leo on the back, "thank you Dr. Valdez, you made me feel like a million bucks just now!"

"Hey, it's Dr. Super-Sized McShizzle to you!" Leo had a wide grin on his face. "Come on people, let's make it so David here, doesn't have that much of gravitational pull to him!"

"Alright!" David shouted excitedly, "let's make it so NASA doesn't confuse me for a new planet!"

Everyone looked back and forth between Leo and David and then, Nico laughed, shocking the others.

"Come on Dr. McShizzle," Nico started, "David isn't fat, he's just 4 feed short!"

Percy let out a snort but quickly covered it up as Will gave him an incredulous look and then an angry glare at Nico and Leo.

"EH-YO!" David bellowed, laughing whole-heartedly, "we've got another contestant!"

All three laughed and soon, Percy and Apollo joined along with Luke and Jason, leaving Will to look bewildered and with his left eye twitching slightly.

"What is going on with you people?!" Will shouted.

"Come on Dr. Solace!" David said, "we're just having fun! I love this! All day you people have been all stiff and never laughing at my jokes, you were starting to make me feel bad. This," David pointed to Leo, "this has made my day infinitely better."

Will smiled softly at David and decided to join in on the fun.

They brought David to the OR and everything in the surgery went great. No complications at all and they would be seeing him in another 6 months to go in again and remove the fat.

* * *

><p>Luke, Jason, Hazel, Nico and Percy all came home to see an ambulance and a few police cars surrounding the house. They ran up to the front porch where they saw Marina and Marshall sitting down, talking with an officer. A few moments later, Will ran up to them, having gotten a call from Marshall explaining the situation.<p>

"Marina, what happened? Are you okay?" Luke ran up to her and hugged her to his chest. He pulled back and studied her face which was bruised up. "What happened?" Luke asked with a tight voice and anger boiling in his system, "was it Andrew?"

"No it was..."

"Our dad..." Marshall finished. "He came back... he found Marina alone and he- he started to beat her up... something about _'finishing what I started'?_" Marshall explained.

"He killed our mom..." Marina looked shaken up.

"Where is he?" Will asked Marshall as he came by the raven-haired male's side.

"He's there, they arrested him... but he- killed our mom..."

"Babe, I am so sorry." Will brought Marshall to his chest.

"Well, I think that settles it, they found your mother's body laying in the master bedroom, you'll need to come and identify her. He'll put on trial and you both will need to come in and testify against him. He'll be charged with homicide. I am so sorry for your loss." A policeman came and told the two siblings that they had found their mother's dead body.

"No..." Marina spoke softly as tears fell down her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And thank you so much for reading! Sorry for ending it in a kinda sad way!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter so I'll try to keep this A/N short! I'm working on a new story for those of you who don't know! (I know I'm shamelessly self-promoting!) So if you guys wanna check it out, I would very much appreciate it!_

_For this chapter... I am so sorry for the ending, but it had to be done. The ending for this chapter is the onset for things to come. I really was planning on ending this story right after the shooting with Percy and Nico marrying but it seems that it got away from me and now I must continue!_

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Four weeks later<em>

Marina walked to the lobby of the surgical unit and grabbed a chart. She was to be with Clarisse today, most days since the shooting of two years ago, she spent her days on Ortho. But she walked around that morning, in half a daze. It had been a long four weeks since the day Richard came back and had terrorized Marina. That week both Marshall and Marina had to go to the police station and identify the body of their mother. When she was uncovered by the sheet, they saw that her body was beaten, littered with blue, purple and even black marks. Signs that she had been badly abused. Her face was almost unrecognizable because of her left eye, sporting a black, swollen bruise. Her lips were broken as well. And finally, her throat had been slit. Marina felt her stomach churn at the sight and vomit rose up in her throat. Marshall staggered on his feet, unable look at the person he used to call mother. She was gone. She had been gone long ago. The day that she let her own flesh and blood get hurt by the one they called father. The day she stopped caring, was the day she was no longer Marshall's mother. But that did not mean she deserved to die. It wasn't fair.

The second week of this never-ending nightmare, Marshall and Marina had to go to court and testify against their father. There in the courtroom, full of strangers, they had to recount their childhood, recount the things Their father had done to them and their mother. It wasn't long before the jury made their decision: life in prison. During that week in court, testifying, remembering the emotional and psychological trauma, they had to bury their mother. Arrange her funeral, and call distant family members that had long since lost touch. Their grandmother had gotten her visa and come from El Salvador to attend her daughter's funeral.

The third week was the burial and many family members came to pay their respects. Marina and Marshall, along with their grandmother Teresa, were given condolences and pity. It really had been a pity, to lose a beautiful mother. She had straight, long black hair, light brown eyes, like coffee with milk, and rosy lips. She had truly been beautiful and before all of the events that had happened, she had been an amazing mother. Always wanting to make her kids laugh, surprising them for time to time with treats, making sure her husband had been happy as well. It seemed a shame that she had soon gotten reduced to nothing but a shell of the mother she used to be. Marshall's pent up anger came back in full force those four weeks.

He was angry at their mother. He was an angry because a mother was supposed to protect her children from harm and she didn't do that. In his eyes, she had failed being a mother. She could've gone to a church, to the police, do _anything _to get away from the one they called _father. _But she didn't do that. She cowered in fear at the man who had her in his hands, she remained silent as he beat the children she had carried for 9 months, she had been emotionless as Marshall, only 12 years old came to her one night as their father left to go to a bar, and he begged his mother to help him. That Marina had been knocked unconscious, that he was scared she was dead. She remained stoic as she laid in bed, ignoring the cries of her child, who soon stopped begging after that night and refused to do so ever again. He was furious that while he and Marina fought for survival in their own home, she had given up and so she had died.

Fair was something Fate didn't go by.

The fourth week had been brutual as the emotions that Marina kept pent up were finally released one drunken night with her brother. Marina, ever being the one wearing the mask, had fallen apart. Memories and memories of the horrors of her childhood, the fact that even as an adult she had been weak, the fact that their mother had died without a fighting chance, the fact that they had to tell _strangers _what they had gone through had been too much. And so, she drank the dull throb of pain that night as she relieved herself emotionally. Marshall had stayed quiet, silently crying as a war of rage and saddness raged of inside him.

Marina went back to work. As did Marshall. Both siblings, working on as if those four weeks hadn't happened.

* * *

><p>Leo was nervously waiting for Apollo that morning. He had decided that he was going to give Apollo another shot and try to form a real relationship with him. Ever since Nico had suggested the thought of Leo giving Apollo another shot almost over a month ago, Leo had been thinking about it nonstop. Until a week ago, he decided, <em>why not? <em>Because he now knew what Apollo was really like, and they had shared a few moments together. So why not give Apollo another shot. And so, Leo built up his courage to tell Apollo exactly how he felt. Leo saw Apollo make his way inside the cafe with someone else behind him.

It was a guy who had straight, red hair, pale skin and green eyes. _Who the hell was he?_

"Hey Leo," Apollo greeted as both men sat down.

"...hey..." Leo said awkwardly.

"So- um, this is my boyfriend, Jake Daniels." Apollo gestured to the man beside him.

"So, you're Leo Valdez, the one I keep hearing _so much _about? Nice to meet you," Jake said as he stuck out his hand.

"Oh- ye-yeah hi... yeah, I-I'm Leo." Leo stuttered, "nice to meet you, too."

So much for saying how Leo felt...

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe <em>we <em>are going away for the whole weekend." Nico said as he grabbed his bag full of clothes and put it in the trunk.

"Well, I just wanted to do something for us... and so I talked to the chief and he said it was okay," Percy said in a secretive way that made Nico suspicious.

_"Chief Brunner, I need to talk to you please," Percy made his way into the Chief's office._

_"What about Percy?" The Chief asked him as Percy sat down and the Chief set aside a few papers._

_"This weekend, I plan on marrying Nico. Surpising him with a small wedding that Luke, Jason and Hazel all helped me plan. It's going to be small but it's enough and I wanted to know if you would like to come? Also, will be possible to have the whole weekend to ourselves? As an impromptu honeymoon?" Percy asked as Chief Brunner sighed heavily._

_"Two of my best surgeons... not here working for a whole weekend?" Chief Brunner asked in a teasing way as Percy brought out the puppy dog eyes and shot them at the Chief._

_Chief Brunner rolled his eyes at Percy's childish yet endearing antics and smiled softly. It seemed as though Percy had finally found true happiness, "very well Percy, I will allow it."_

_"Thank you so much Chief!" Percy whooped._

_"Get back to work, Jackson," Chief Brunner chuckled as Percy made his way out._

_After that, Percy, Luke, Jason and Hazel all got everything ready. Hazel called the bed & breakfast place Nico and Percy would be staying in the whole weekend. Jason got the catering people to deliver food to the bed & breakfast, and got a pastor ready to marry them off. Luke was preparing Nico's suit and had it sent out to the place, and was busy sending out invitations by e-mail. Percy was telling Nico of the weekend he had planned in the spur of the moment and made sure Nico was packed and ready to go._

Now it was Friday and Percy loaded up the bags as Nico got in the front. They had dropped off Mrs. O'Leary with Jason and Nico was currently sitting in the front, fiddling with the music station. Percy checked his pocket for the rings and opened it see two rings for each of them, waiting to be worn. Percy smiled softly, the thought of Nico finally being his completely warmed his heart.

Percy was absolutely certain that Nico was his soul mate.

* * *

><p><em>'Okay,' <em>Apollo thought to himself as he made his rounds, _'this morning... totally awkward. I didn't expect Leo to act... well-'_

"Watch out!" Will broke Apollo out of his thoughts as Apollo almost fell down a flight of stairs, "are you insane?!" Will exclaimed.

"Sorry! It's just... I introduced Jake to Leo and the whole thing was awkward." Apollo told his brother,

"Oh lord, you've got to be kidding me Apollo..." Will sighed heavily, "do you _not _see the way Leo looks at you nowadays?" Will looked at Apollo expectantly.

"Um?"

Will stomped his foot, "oh god, you two are hopeless! He _likes _you Apollo. Leo likes you _a lot._"

Apollo shook his head in denial. "No way, Will, you're wrong."

"Ugh, I'm done. Think whatever you want." Will made his way downstairs as Apollo sat down.

There was no way that Leo liked him now. It was impossible. Leo could _never_ like Apollo back; not after what he had done. It was just impossible.

Apollo had started dating Jake in a vain attempt to get over Leo. He had thought that Leo would never want anything more than just friendship with Apollo and so he had started to date. Jake was funny and cute, adorable and had a great personality. He was nice and sweet and kind of reminded Apollo of Leo, just not as funny. They dated for a month and two weeks and so far, it had been going good. When Leo finally seemed to have recover enough, Apollo thought of introducing Leo to Jake. Which happened to be this morning... and it didn't turn ouot so great.

Suddenly his pager went off, _911 _blinking constantly and Apollo made a mad dash to the emergency room.

...

"We have a bus crash, a lot of people hurt and injured, and with that bus crash are three car crashes so be prepared people!" Marina heard as she made her way outside of the emergency room to wait with the other doctors for the ambulances to come.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Marina turned to Leo asking her that question.

"I'm fine..." she grimaced slightly.

"I hope so."

Before she could respond, two ambulances came rushing in.

"Okay, you guys are gonna love fighting over this one," said a paramedic.

"I call it!" Marina shouted at the top of her lungs before anyone else could.

"I second that!" Leo shouted as well and then a chorus of groans and protests resounded.

Soon, the paramedics opened the doors to reveal a metal pole sticking out. As more of it was revealed, the doctors all saw two people stuck together, with only the pole going through between them in their stomachs making them stick together.

"Oh my god." Marina whispered.

They saw an African American man, in his late 60's, on one side and young girl in her late 20's with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes stuck on the other.

"No way..." Leo said as him and Marina came forward to help them.

"Hey!" The girl spoke in a cheery voice despite the situation she was in, "my name's Bonnie!"

"Hello there!" Said the African American man with light brown eyes and a sweet smile, "my name is Jackson, how are you all doing?"

"This just got weird..." Marina whispered to Leo, who only nodded as they stood shocked by the way these two people were talking, as if catching up with old friends.

...

They made their way inside a room as Marina, Leo and Will all assessed the the damage done. So far, they were still conscious and alive, their blood pressure was normal if not for the spike every now and then that happened. They weren't bleeding out because the pole was there, keeping the blood in place but that didn't mean that they weren't bleeding internally. Both Bonnie Grayson and Jackson Reynolds were losing blood, but the doctors had no way of getting them out of the pole without a plan.

"We need to make a plan..." Will spoke to Marina and Leo, who both nodded their heads. "Now then, how do we get them off of the pole?"

"A saw?" Marina suggested.

"A saw against metal throws sparks of fire, we don't need to fry them as we try to save their life right?" Will asked.

"Right..." Marina said as she looked away.

"We could... slide the pole out of their... stomachs?" Leo said.

"We could, but then, what could happen?" Will asked him.

"They would lose blood and we don't know what internal organ is damaged. If we take them out now, we risk them bleeding out before we could get to the OR and operate the damage areas. We need to take x-rays." Marina answered and silently scolded herself for not thinking that in the first place.

"Correct. Let's get to work guys." Will smiled at both of them as they slowly and carefully moved Bonnie and Jackson to the x-ray room.

...

"So, Bonnie has her stomach eradicated and her intestines are pushed down causing her to bleed internally and profusely. Jackson has a big hole in his stomach and his heart rate and blood pressure keeping spike erratically. It seems like he has heart problems and so I've called Castellan to examine him. We won't be able to move them much until we form a good enough plan." Will told Marina and Leo, "so until then, you both stay with them and tend to them okay? Keep them alive."

With that, Will left Leo and Marina in charge of Bonnie and Jackson. They went inside the room where they were in and updated them on what was going on.

"Wow," Bonnie said after a moment of silence. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you got a pole stuck in your gut..." she laughed softly and Jackson joined her. Marina smiled softly as Leo looked on in amusement.

The fact that Bonnie could keep her spirits up and light, was a sweet personality trait.

"Hey, can you please do me a favor?" Bonnie asked Marina and Leo, who both nodded their heads, "and a favor for Jackson as well, would you please call his wife and for me, my boyfriend? Shonda must be worried sick about you Jackson," Bonnie teased slightly with a warm smile on her face.

"Sure, we can do that." Leo said as he made his way out of the room, "I'll go make the calls, or do you wanna do them?"

"No, it's fine, I'll stay here."

"Okay." Leo left the room and Marina stayed behind.

"So, what's your name Ms. Lane? Hey that rhymed!" Bonnie laughed softly.

That brought a smile to Marina's face, "It's Marina."

"Marina? That's pretty." Bonnie complimented.

"For a pretty girl such as yourself." Jackson said sweetly.

"Thank you."

"What does it mean?" Bonnie asked her.

"It means of the sea, it's Italian." Marina answered.

"Whoa, so you're Italian?"

"No, I'm Hispanic but my mom-" Marina's breath caught in her throat.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, "you look a little pale."

"I-I'm fine... it's just- my mother... it was her funeral two weeks ago- I... still can't believe she's gone..." Marina inhaled deeply, "she used to love everything about Italy. She used to speak it and write it and she had visited Italy once, after my older brother was born."

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry sugar, I didn't mean to bring up bad feelings..." Bonnie apologized.

"No, no it's okay. It's just... it's still fresh in my mind... my mother's funeral."

"Do you wanna talk about it sweetie?" Jackson asked in a soft, soothing voice.

"No, it's okay... besides- it's complicated..."

"How so?" Bonnie asked her softly.

Marina had no idea why she was even saying anything. Perhaps it was because they were both strangers who were compassionate enough to listen to her troubles when they were the ones who needed saving, perhaps it was because Marina felt a connection with both of them. A strange connection that made her feel comfortable with them, talking to them. Either way, she felt safe and as though, she could say anything she wanted to them. Because they would listen without judging, and wouldn't pity her.

"My mother died at the hands of my father..." Marina's mouth moved of its own accord and she couldn't take back what she had just said. "I am so sorry, please ignore that- I... I just-"

"Hey, it's okay..." Bonnie soothed Marina.

"My dear child, you have nothing to be sorry about." Jackson told her.

"I used to get beat by my daddy..." Bonnie shared with them.

Marina looked up to see Bonnie looking at her, with eyes that held no pity but an understanding. Bonnie understood what it was like, living in fear of a man who had an iron grip on you. How hard it was to struggle to survive in a place called _home, _where for other people it meant safety, to you it was pain and horror.

"He used to beat my mother... until he got bored of her. And then he came after my brother and me, all the while my mom... she stood in the sidelines, never doing anything... and then my brother left and it was just me who received the brunt of his beatings. His anger was always present and never fully satisfied... he-"

Marina couldn't talk anymore and in the midst of all the chaos from the past month, she had found a kindered soul who could relate. An outsider who knew.

"I- I don't even know why I'm talking so much, you guys are the ones dealing with a pole embedded in you... and I'm here, being selfish-"

"No that's no way to talk hon, you're not being selfish, you needed someone. Someone who would not look at you and say _'what a pity you went through that hell'_, not someone like that. You needed to talk to someone and have them not judge you or try to comfort you either. You don't need comfort Marina, you need to vent." Bonnie spoke in a strong voice despite how weak she felt from internally bleeding.

"Thank y-you..." Marina said as tears started to fall down her eyes. "Thank you."

"My mom left me. She ditched me and my dad was so angry... and I reminded him of my momma that... he took out his anger on me. He would beat me but never in places that were visible, and it went on for years until I finally got the courage to leave him. And it wasn't easy because he wasn't going to let me walk out of his life like that... but I had help. My boyfriend who is now my fiancé, helped me leave my old life behind. He's been extremely caring and sweet and he's my most _precious person._" Bonnie looked toward Marina and Jackson, tears falling down her eyes as well, "and I love him so much."

...

"What should we do Chief?" Will asked Chief Brunner as they and Luke discussed the actions that must be taken with Bonnie and Jackson to save their lives.

"This is tricky... we need to be careful with Mr. Jackson who has a heart problem and Ms. Bonnie who has lost a lot of blood... Will, if it comes down to the point where we can only save of them and not them both, you must decide." Chief Brunner gave Will a serious look, and Will felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I understand Chief." Will said and with that, Chief Brunner left Luke and Will to discuss their plan of action.

Time was running out, Bonnie has lost so much blood, he paged Leo to get blood bags from the blood bank for Bonnie and Jackson's heart could give at any second... they both needed to be saved. Will needed to save both of them.

But there was only so much he could do.

...

"And now, everything's okay between you and your brother right?" Jackson asked Marina, she had told them more about her life and Marshall and both Jackson and Bonnie listened attentively.

"Yeah, everything is great actually. I missed Marshall so much, I never realized until after I got over my petty pride. I was so happy that Marshall has been there for me, like he always was." Marina smiled fondly as she reminisced.

"Well, see that! You've a loving boyfriend and an amazing brother, and although this past month has left you with a mess of emotional baggage you thought you had abandoned, all those days were just bad days. Because you will have bad days, but never a bad life." Bonnie said warmly to Marina.

"Thank you for listening. And I'm glad that your life turned around too Bonnie." And Marina meant it.

She had connected with Bonnie in a way that made her feel like Bonnie was a close friend, who always knew what Marina had gone through and was always there to help her.

Marina hoped that both Jackson and Bonnie could be saved, they were both such nice, wonderful people who deserved to live out the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>"Leo! Wait up!" Apollo called to Leo as he made his way out of the blood bank to get the blood for Bonnie.<p>

"What's up?" Leo asked awkwardly.

"Um, about this morning... what was all that about?" Apollo asked Leo, who shifted uncomfortably under Apollo's questioning gaze.

"Um, nothing." Leo lied.

"It didn't look like nothing-"

"Well, it was... look I gotta go." Leo left Apollo and rushed back in to the room where Marina, Bonnie and Jackson were. He stumbled upon a scene of Bonnie and Marina in tears and Jackson holding both of their hands.

"Okay," Leo said as he looked at each person in the room, "what happened?"

"Oh, not much... just a little sharing." Marina said with a soft smile.

"Do you wanna share hon?" Bonnie asked Leo as Marina and Jackson smiled at him.

"Share?"

"Anything really, son." Jackson said to Leo.

"Did you tell Apollo how you felt?" Marina asked him suddenly, and Leo's eyes went wide.

"Um, Marina... we have ya know, patients?" Leo fumbled with his words.

"It's okay hon," Bonnie said, "Marina here, spoke about her mom and dad and brother. Do you wanna talk too?"

Leo looked at Marina as if she had lost her mind.

"Come on, they're great." Marina said, knowing the look Leo had given her. "Well? You never answered me."

"No... I never told Apollo how I felt... this morning when I had finally found the courage to tell him, he comes in with another person... they're dating..." Leo said dejectedly.

"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry..." Marina said sadly as she made her way over to him and gave him a hug.

"Come on, Bonnie needs this blood." Leo gestured to the blood bag in his hand.

They made their way to Bonnie and injected her with a needle as the blood flowed to her system.

"Honey," Bonnie began saying, "just because the boy you like has a boyfriend, doesn't mean that you can't tell him how you feel. You go on ahead and admit your feelings for him and who knows? Maybe he could still feel the same way for you..." Bonnie gave Leo advice.

"I don't know Bonnie... he looked pretty happy this morning. I can't- ruin his happiness. He's moved on and I realized too late..."

"Better late than never... Leo, you've got to tell him how you feel if not, you might end up regretting it." Jackson told him sagely.

Leo looked from Bonnie to Jackson and then, to Marina. He saw them all looking at him, in a kind way, wanting him to be happy in life. Apollo made him happy and Leo needed to tell him. He had to.

"Okay, I'll tell him how I feel." Leo said softly.

"Finally you grow a pair," Marina teased.

"Hon', this guy right here, he knows what he's doing. We don't gotta worry about him. He'll do just fine." Bonnie smiled at Leo kindly that it warmed up his heart.

...

"Will it's impossible, we can't save them both... I'm sorry." Luke told him as they went over once again the plan they had created to get Bonnie and Jackson off of the pole.

"We've got to..." Will said sadly.

"We can't and I'm sorry."

They made their way over to the room where Bonnie and Jackson were being monitored and went inside. There they saw Bonnie, Jackson, Leo and Marina all laughing together. At the sound of the door opening, the laughter stopped and everyone looked forward to see Will and Luke step in. A grim expression on their faces. All laughter ceased and the joyful mood dropped. Will looked serious and his expression a bit unreadable. Silence filled the air, thick and heavy.

"Something's wrong, right? Bonnie broke it.

"I am sorry to inform you both," Will spoke formally, "that there is- no way we can save the both of you." Will stopped talking and let that sink in.

"Why?" Marina surprised both Luke and Will by asking the question the patient was supposed to ask.

"Because, it's not possible." Luke spoke.

"But, there must be a way?" Leo spoke up, surprising Will and Luke again.

"So," Bonnie started speaking, "who's it going to be? Who are you going to save?" Bonnie's voice cracked a little.

Will grimaced slightly before answering, "Bonnie... I am so sorry-"

He never got to finish as Bonnie immediately started to sob. Marina went over to her and started to hug as well. Soon Jackson joined and so did Leo.

"There has to be something you can do?" Marina asked as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Bonnie, I am sorry but Jackson is the one who would survive the operation to have the pole taken out..." Will said.

"Well, try to save her. I'm old, I've lived my life. She needs to live hers." Jackson protested as he cried.

"No, Jackson, don't. You still have a life to live... next to your wife." Bonnie said.

"But your fiancé-" Jackson started to say, only to be cut off by Bonnie.

"Would understand... and he will live on, I hope. But you and your wife have had years together. It would hurt her soul to lose you." Bonnie whimpered. "I understand... Dr. Solace, Dr. Castellan, take Jackson off of this thing."

Luke and Will nodded and got the OR ready.

"Marina?" Bonnie called out to Marina weakly.

"Yeah?" Marina whispered.

"Tell Michael... I loved him so _so _much_. I love him._" Bonnie sobbed some more and Marina found it hard to breath. She couldn't speak, her mouth felt dry and she was saddened by the thought that the world would never have the pleasure of knowing who Bonnie Grayson was._  
><em>

"I will." A sob broke through from Marina's body.

They transported Jackson and Bonnie out of the room and into the elevator. That would be the last time both Leo and Marina saw of Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Leo walked up to Apollo, steeling himself for what he was about to do.<p>

"Apollo?" Leo called out weakly.

Apollo turned around to see Leo standing there, looking shy, "yeah?"

"I need to t-tell you something..." Leo trailed off.

He was scared to tell Apollo how he felt for him. And Leo thought about backing out, but then he remembered what both Bonnie and Jackson had told him, and he mustered up his courage.

"I know that you've moved on and I tried to be happy but I can't, Apollo I can't... I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I love you. All the time. Every minute of every day. And I... love... you." Leo spoke the depths of his soul as Apollo stared in shock.

Apollo couldn't move and didn't say anything. He watched Leo leave and although his heart and brain told him to go after Leo, he didn't.

...

"Michael?" Marina called out a good-looking guy with light brown hair and light brown eyes.

He turned around at the sound of his name being called, "yes?"

"Michael... my name is Marina Lane and I was with your fiancé... and I am so _sorry _abou-"

"No, oh god no... please don't tell me she's- _please..." _Michael begged Marina.

She looked at him with sad eyes, "I am so sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p>"Percy, eyes on the road, stop looking at me, I mean I know I'm <em>irresistible<em>but come on! You can go a few minutes without looking at me?" Nico teased Percy, who kept on looking at Nico every chance he got.

"I can't help it, you're just too damn adorable," Percy bit his lip as he looked Nico over.

Nico unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to kiss Percy on the lips, quickly before going back in his seat.

Percy looked over at Nico once more, his thoughts on the impromptu wedding that was fixed in just a couple of weeks. It was in the spur of the moment and would most likely be small, but Percy didn't mind, so long as he could call Nico _his._

_"Percy!" _Nico shouted and Percy turned to look ahead, just before they collided with a small truck caring tree trunks.

Percy saw Nico fly through the windshield before Percy hit his head on the steering wheel, blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everyone! I am really sorry about last chapter and that it's been so long since I last updated! _

_A few things... this chapter is __**very **__different and it will be just like the episode on Grey's Anatomy... yep... this chapter is a musical! Some of you might not like it and I might lose readers because of this chapter, but I really hope you guys review, mostly because I really wanna know your thoughts on this particular chapter._

_These are the songs which will be present throughout this chapter:_

_Chasing Cars_

_Running on Sunshine_

_Grace_

_Universe & You_

_Wait_

_How To Save A Life_

_The Story_

_I really hope you guys don't hate this chapter!_

_Enjoy (hopefully)_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy_**

* * *

><p>Nico looked at the figure in front of him. His mind was playing tricks on him right? It had to be playing tricks on him. It had to. Nico saw himself standing in front of the car, looking down at Nico, looking just fine, not a scratch on the other Nico.<p>

_"The brain..." _it spoke_, "is a very mysterious organ..."_

Nico's heart beat and breathing increased, he _had_ to be imagining this.

_"It learns... it changes... it adapts..."_ It continued speaking.

Nico was hallucinating. He closed his eyes and opened them to find the other Nico leaning down, at eye level with him, and Nico panicked even more.

_"We've studied the human brain from as far back and yet we've just barely scratched the surface of how powerful our brains are... we still don't know how all of that... gray, delicate matter works... and when it's hurt, when the human brain is traumatized... well, that's when it gets even more mysterious."_

The other Nico smiled a bit, _"what are you seeing? What are you hearing?"_

Nico couldn't believe his eyes, and then, the other Nico started to sing.

_"Nobody knows where we might end up. Nobody knows."_

* * *

><p>Percy woke up a minute later and looked around him, his heart beating fast, his adrenaline flowing. His seat belt was still strapped across him as he looked to his right and saw the passenger seat empty.<p>

"N-Nico! _Nico!_ Oh my god Nico!" Percy quickly unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He saw Nico, just barely alive, splayed across the front of the car, but his eyes were open and he was still breathing.

"Nico, oh god, j-just hold on, _please_ hold on!" Percy tried to calm himself down enough to reassure Nico, and then looked around him. "Help! Somebody help me please! _Help me!_" Percy began shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I- I got a cellphone, here, let me call you an ambulance!" The man who was hit by Percy said as he got out of the small truck.

"Nico, baby, _please,_ please hold on. I promise help is on the way. _Don't die._ Don't die please." Percy panicked at the thought of losing Nico once again. The man from the small truck dialed 911 and gave them the directions so that the ambulance could get there quickly.

* * *

><p>Marina was in the lobby of the surgical floor, absent-mindly looking at the wall. It had been two hours since the surgery that saved Jackson Reynolds' life and took Bonnie Grayson's happened. She had led Bonnie's fiance to the morgue and left him alone to mourn. She was all out of tears and yet, her heart seemed to ache at the loss of a beautiful soul.<p>

"Hey," Luke came up to her and spoke softly. She turned to face him, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry about Bonnie..."

Marina sighed heavily and moved towards Luke, embracing him in a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"What's this?" Luke said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist, tightening his hold on her.

"A person you love and care about so much could get in an accident and possibly die, you should make the most of your life. And I love you, Luke... I don't want to _lose_ you... ever..." Marina's voice had been soft, but determined. Determined to let Luke know of her exact feelings for him.

Luke was taken aback by the declaration Marina had made, but he slowly started to smile down at her. She had said that she loved Luke, and that made him so extremely happy. "Marina, I love you so much."

She looked up at Luke and slowly, on her tiptoes, pressed her lips to his, sealing their love in a passionate kiss. They broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes, and Marina felt such strong love for Luke, it was scary and exciting at the same time.

"Hey," Luke whispered, "marry me?"

Marina looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by the question but she felt such joy.

She smiled in a wide, happy, genuine smile and nodded her head. "Okay. Okay. I will."

Luke kissed her hard and long, bringing her closer, thinking however close she was, it wasn't enough.

And then they're pagers beeped.

"911." Marina said as she disentangled herself, she smiled at Luke softly, "let's finish this later."

* * *

><p>Percy exited the ambulance with Nico following after. The doctors that had gathered around to wait outside of the emergency room stood shocked at seeing it was Percy.<p>

"Nico went flying through the windshield his pulse is uh- erratic, his eyes-" Percy jumbled up his words, panicked, his eyes wild.

"Percy, relax, we got this." Luke grabbed Percy to steady him.

Nico came out on a stretcher, covered in blood, his eyes wild as he looked at everyone.

"Oh god, Nico!" Hazel shouted as she came close to him. They took him inside and unstrapped him from the stretcher to move him to a gunnery.

Then Nico saw him. He saw the other Nico looking at him, eyes lifeless and dull. And Nico panicked, he moves his hand towards him and tried to speak but his throat was clogged with his own blood.

"What is it Nico? What's wrong?" Luke asked him.

"H-he's there-" Nico's words were choked and hard to understand as blood seeped out of his mouth.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

Nico heard the other Nico sing and he grew panicked. "H-he's singing..."

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Nico was moving now but the other was following behind. Luke looked down at him and then, something insane occurred. Nico never thought it would happen but it did. Luke started to sing as well.

_Luke_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

They were still moving, but Nico felt himself turn a corner.

_Luke_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

They entered a room and soon the doctors and nurses rushed to connect him to the machines and monitor him.

_Luke_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Hazel came into his view and stroked his cheek softly.

_Hazel_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our beards_

She left his side and went out the room to grab a few things that were still missing. She grabbed a few bandages and inhaled deeply. A shuddering breath left her body at seeing Nico so... hurt.

_Hazel_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Hazel made her way back into the room and she was back at Nico's side. Nico reached a hand out to her, he was scared and imagining things and he needed to feel her hand. He needed to know she was real.

_Hazel_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Luke, Other Nico, & Hazel_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Other Nico_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

"His eyes are dilated! His pulse erratic, his blood pressure is dropping, we need to get him to an OR stat!" Will shouted over everyone and soon they hooked Nico to an IV pumping blood into his system.

_Luke, Other Nico, Hazel_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

There Nico was, looking up at the ceiling as the Other Nico came closer to him. An anesthetic covered his mouth and then anesthesia made it's way into his system.

_Other Nico_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

><p>Nico was back on the road. The sun was setting and giving off a pinkish color to the darkening sky. He looked to his right and saw Percy driving, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Once Percy caught Nico staring, he turned to look at him and gave him a sexy smirk.<p>

"What are you staring at? My beautiful face?" Percy teased as he stuck out his tongue.

Nico chuckled and shook his head, "no just you. Well I guess yeah, your face."

"Thanks, I like my face too, it got me you."

"That was cheesy," Nico laughed softly as Percy blew him a kiss. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you, Nico."

Nico unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to kiss Percy on the lips quickly and then sat back down in his seat.  
>Percy stared at him awhile before going back to look at the road.<p>

"Oh god, we're gonna crash." Nico said abruptly.

Percy turned to look at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"We're gonna crash and you're gonna hit the steering wheel and I'm gonna fly out the windshield and we're gonna crash-" Nico said it so calmly and nonchalant.

"Whoa, baby slow down. We're not gonna crash."

"No we are. And oh god, Percy I love you."

Nico turned Percy and gave him a lazy smile before opening his mouth.

_Boy you got me running me on sunshine_

_God knows you just made my day_

_Since you came around no,_

_I just can't slow down no,_

_I wanna see you walking my way_

Percy turned to look at Nico, a single eyebrow raised as he smirked his way

_Frank_

_Girl you got me thinking about diamonds_

_Getting down on one knee, maybe two, oh lord_

The scene changed to Frank and Hazel back at the hospital and Nico saw it all unfold in his mind as he remained in the car with Percy. Frank grabbed Hazel by the waist and then moved her around.

_Frank_

_People may stop and stare but,_

_I don't even care no,_

_Just as long as I am with you_

The scene changed to Nico's old house and there was Luke with Marina on top of him, kissing him roughly.

_Luke_

_You got me running on sunshine_

_Ain't no clouds getting in my way_

Luke changed their positions and soon he was on top of Marina, his hands running over her body.

_I must be running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

The scene moved back to the hospital to where Jason and Piper were in a supply closet, making out.

_Jason_

_Girl you got me acting real crazy_

_Chasing tail like some old dog_

_Oh, I got this rocket_

_In my front left pocket_

Piper grabbed Jason's length through his scrubs and rubbed it.

_Ready to explode like a bomb!_

The scene changed to Octavian and Lucy, back at home as Octavian had Lucy pinned to the wall.

_Octavian_

_Something tells me your name is Lucy_

_Cause everything keeps shaking around_

_We can cup a room_

_Make these walls go boom_

_We can do this right here and now, now, now_

_Luke, Nico, Jason, Frank, Octavian_

_Running on sunshine_

_Ain't not clouds getting in my way_

_I must be running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

The scene changed to Frank and Hazel as Hazel moved out of Frank's grasp, turned around and pointed her finger at Frank.

_Hey just get over yourself_

_This ain't too good for your health_

_Hey just get over yourself_

_Hazel, Percy, Piper_

_Hey just get over yourself_

_This ain't too good for your health_

_Hey just get over yourself, self, self, self, self_

The scene changed to Leo, combing his Fingers through Apollo's hair as he laid his head on Leo's lap.

_Leo_

_You've got me running on sunshine_

_Ain't no clouds getting in my way_

_I must be running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

_Luke, Nico, Jason, Frank, Octavian_

_You got me running on sunshine_

_Ain't no clouds getting in my way_

_I must be running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

_Frank_

_Lord knows you just made my day_

The scene changed to Marshall laying down with Will, as he combed his fingers through Will's hair and kissed Will on the lips.

_Marshall_

_No doubt, no doubt about it_

_And there ain't no clouds in my sky_

_Luke_

_Ain't no clouds getting in my way_

_Marina_

_No doubt, no doubt about it_

_And there ain't no clouds in my sky_

_Frank_

_Got me running on sunshine, mmm_

_Marina and Marshall_

_No doubt, no doubt about it_

_And there ain't no clouds in my sky_

_Jason_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

_Marina and Marshall_

_No doubt, no doubt about it_

_And there ain't no clouds in my sky_

_Luke_

_Just as long as I am with you my baby! Yeah, my love!_

_Marina and Marshall_

_No doubt, no doubt about it_

_And there ain't no clouds in my sky_

_Luke_

_They may stop and stare_

_But we don't even care!_

* * *

><p>They took Nico to the ICU and had him monitored. Luke, Clarisse, Will, Apollo, Chris, Piper, and Lucy all made their way to the conference room along with Chief Brunner to discuss their plan on how they'll go about to operate. Lucy was filling in for Percy, seeing as how distraught he was and his state of mind unclear. He had even refused to have a cut on his forehead stitched up.<p>

The other Nico slowly made his way through the familiar halls of Pacific Coast. He felt a bit cold, and his body was stiff. He came to where Nico was laying, connected to machines that kept him alive for now. Percy was there, holding his hand as if it were a lifeline. His head was down, by Nico's waist.

_Nico_

_I'm on my knees_

_Only memories_

_Are left for me to hold_

He moved closer to the door and kept looking in, seeing Percy's pale face, etched with worry lines.

_Nico_

_Don't know how_

_But I'll get by_

_Slowly pull myself together_

_Marina and Lucy_

_Ha ahahahahh_

_Ha ahahahahh_

_Nico_

_I'll get through this_

_Marina and Lucy_

_Ha ahahahahh_

_Ha ahahahahh_

The other Nico moved away from the scene and walked off, mindlessly.

_Nico_

_There's no escape_

_So keep me safe_

_This feels so unreal_

_Marina and Lucy_

_Nothing comes easily_

_Fill this empty space_

_Nothing is like it seems_

_Turn my grief to grace_

_Nico_

_I feel the cold_

_Loneliness unfold_

_Like from another world_

_Come what may_

_I won't fade away_

_But I know I might change_

_Marina, Nico, and Lucy_

_Nothing comes easily_

_Fill this empty space_

_Nothing is like it was_

_Nico_

_Turn my grief to grace_

_Nothing comes easily_

_Where do I begin?_

_Marina, Nico, and Lucy_

_Nothing can bring me peace_

_I've lost everything_

_Nico_

_I just wanna feel your embrace_

He came into the room he left and sat down by a distraught Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>"Nico, I can't lose you please... I wanted to marry you... I just want you... that's what I was planning and I just had to take my eyes off the <em>goddamn<em> road! Its my fault you're like this... _it's my fault_." Percy sobbed into the bed where he grasped Nico's hand.

The other Nico stood beside Percy. Looking down in dismay as Percy unraveled within himself, blaming himself.

_Percy_

_A fire burns_

_Water comes_

_You cool me down_

_When I'm cold inside_

_You are warm and bright_

_You know you are so good for me, yeah_

_With your child's eye_

_You are more than you seem_

_You see into space_

_I see in your face_

_The places you've been_

_The things you have learned_

_They sit with you so beautifully_

_Nico_

_You know there's no need to hide away_

_You I know tell the truth_

_Nico and Percy_

_We are just the same_

_Nico_

_I can feel in everything you do_

_You're everything you say_

_Even when you're miles away_

_Cause I am me_

_The universe and you_

_Percy_

_The universe and you_

Percy stood and kissed Nico's forehead, brushing some hair out of his face, with a loving look on his face.

_Nico and Percy_

_Just like stars burning bright_

_Making holes in the night_

_We are building bridges_

_You know there's no need to hide away_

_You know I tell the truth_

_Percy_

_We are just the same_

_Nico_

_And I can feel in everything you do_

_You're everything you say_

_Even when you're miles away_

_I am me_

_The universe and yoooooouuuuu oh oooh yeah e-yeah_

_And when you're on your own_

_I'll send you a sign_

_Just so you know_

_That I am me_

_The universe and you_

_Percy_

_The universe and you_

_The universe and you_

_I am the universe and you_

* * *

><p>Hazel came in to check on Nico and make sure he was okay. She saw Percy sitting there, hand grasping Nico's, his head laying on the side of the bed, his eyes closed. She moved to wake him up.<p>

"Percy," she whispered gently. Sea green eyes opened to reveal that they were red-rimmed and swollen. Percy looked tires and distraught.

"What's wrong?" Percy said as he saw Hazel.

"Go get something to eat Percy, you need to go get something to eat and go sleep in one of the on-call rooms, you look dead tired," Hazel suggested, hoping to convince Percy.

Percy merely shook his head, "no I'm not leaving Nico's side, I'm staying here."

"Stop being stubborn, I'll watch over him. If you won't sleep, at least get something to eat."

Percy looked at Hazel in a questioning way, "you'll come find me if anything goes wrong right?"

"Yes, I will, I promise."

"O-okay." Percy reluctantly let go of Nico's hand and left the room, with on last glance back at the pale boy who looked so fragile in the hospital bed.

"Jeez, how stubborn is he?" Hazel said softly as soon as Percy left the room, "how do you deal with it Nico?"

She moved about, fluffing his pillow and she softly stroked his cheek.

"Don't die on us... please. I'm scared it'll hurt Percy the most if you do... and he would just-"

_Wait_

_Wait for the dawn my dear_

_Wait till the sun gets here_

_And you will wait too long_

_He will be gone_

_Wait_

_Wait till the sun shines through_

_Wait till the sky is bluuue_

_And you will wait too long_

_He will be gone_

_He will be gone_

_Marina and Piper_

_Mmmmm, he will be gone_

_Ooooooh, he will be gone_

_Hazel_

_Ohhh wait_

_Wait till the signs are right_

_Wait for the perfect time_

_And you will wait too long_

_He will be gone_

_He will be gone_

_Piper and Marina_

_Mmmmmm, he will be gone_

_Oooooooh, he will be gone_

_Hazel_

_La la la la_

_Hazel, Piper and Marina_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la_

_Hazel_

_Wait_

_Wait till you doubt no more_

_Wait till you know for sure_

_And you will wait too long_

_He will be gone_

* * *

><p>In the conference room, Luke, Lucy and Clarisse were all butting heads on who should go in first go operate in Nico. He was stable for now, but he had a punctured lung, three broken ribs, a blown fibular artery and a popped artery in his heart.<p>

"If I don't get to that leg and repair that fibula, that leg is gone!" Clarisse yelled her point across.

"If I don't repair that popped artery, his trachea and lungs are gonna be filled with his own blood and he would suffocate!" Luke yelled back.

"He has blunt trauma to his head, I need to go in there and repair what's been damaged! He could lose his motor skills, end up in a coma, loss of short term memory or worse, he could become a vegetable!" Lucy shouted.

"People! We must think of a solution to save one of our own! This is no time for childish bickering over who has to go in first!" Chief Brunner silenced the room.

"We could have Clarisse and Luke operate on Nico at the same time, but then that means Lucy would have to operate on him first. His body won't be able to handle that kind of stress if all three of them were to operate but I think two is do-able." Will spoke up, "just as Lucy is finishing, you two go in there already have everything ready for the next surgery and get to work. Lucy would finish and then close him up as you two are opening his up, does that sound good?"

The doctors all looked at each other and nodded.

"Good, we have plan, let's get to work!" Chief Brunner commanded.

...

"Lucy, please, don't-" Percy choked on his own words as he saw Nico being wheeled out to go into surgery.

"Percy, you are my mentor, my teacher, you have taught me everything to the best of your abilities. You have groomed me to be another you, so please have faith in me. I will not mess this up. I will make sure Nico comes out safely." Lucy told Percy, sounding confident and strong.

Percy nodded his head at her, "thank you."

...

"And we are out of the woods people!" Lucy said as she closed Nico up and saw Luke and Clarisse walk in to the OR, getting ready to operate on him next. "Good luck guys."

"Thanks." Luke whispered as he got ready.

Jason, Frank, Leo and Hazel were all assisting Will, who was going to repair the punctured lung, Luke and Clarisse while the rest of the doctors watched from up in the gallery. Luke nodded over at Clarisse and she started to cut open his right leg as Luke made an incision on vertically across Nico's chest. Will made an incision horizontally beside Nico's ribs as Luke had instructed him to do. He waited for Luke to give out more instructions after Will stretched the incision more and got a clear view of the lung.

"What do you see?" Luke asked Will.

"I see a hole on the lung and see a rib still stuck in there."

"Okay," Luke began, "very carefully, disentangle the rib from the lung and I want you to suture it."

"Got it." Will said as he moved to get some tools from the train beside him. He took out some tongs and carefully rested it on the bone, very slowly pulling out the rib. After that, Will got a lap pad and covered the bleeding hole as he got ready to put some sutures in.

_Luke_

_Step one: you say we need to talk_

_He walks, you say sit down its just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

Clarisse clamped the blown fibular artery as she started to repair it.

_Marina_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

Marina touched the window of the gallery as she pressed herself closer to see what was happening.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Will_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up_

_With you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

Will finished putting in the sutures and then started to work on setting Nico's ribs back into place as carefully as possible.

_Percy_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Hazel_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he heats you_

_Marina, Percy, Luke, Will_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

The other Nico soon made his way to the gallery as he looked down at himself being prodded and fixed. He looked at Percy and what a mess he looked like, his composure had fallen. The other Nico soon made his way to stand next to Percy and caressed his face before grabbing his hand and holding it.

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up_

_With you all night_

_Had I know_

_How to save a life_

_Nico_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you followed_

Clarisse finished repairing the fibular artery and was closing up. Will had finished setting the ribs back in place and they would have to wait a couple of days until Clarisse could back in and fix them properly. Nico's body couldn't take anymore. Luke was still working feverishly on repairing the popped artery in Nico's heart.

_Nico_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Marina, Percy, other Nico, Luke, Will, Hazel_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up_

_With you all night_

_Had I known_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Luke finished the surgery without any complications and soon closed Nico up as everyone around him cheered. Grateful that Nico was going to live, the fear slowly ebbed away as he close up Nico's chest.

_Nico_

_How to save a life_

* * *

><p>"Percy, the surgery went fine," Lucy began, "but we still won't know how Nico has been affected until he wakes up. So far, we know he's in a coma, he won't lose his memory, his motor skills... well, we should monitor them and he won't be a vegetable either. We just have to wait and see what will happen when he wakes up..."<p>

Percy nodded his head, already knowing the information himself, knowing the he would have to wait until Nico wakes up... if he wakes up...

The other Nico walked around aimlessly once again, having gone out of the gallery from OR two where he saw himself have surgery. He knew he was outside of his body but he didn't want to be outside. He wanted to get back to his body and wake up. He was tired and frustrated because some part of him wanted to fade away and never wake up. That part was too tired to fight but he needed to. Nico needed to wake up.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to, it's true_

_I was made for you_

Nico walked out through a set of double doors and found himself in corridor that had an amazing view of the Hudson River.

_I climbed across the mountain tops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But baby I broke them all for you_

_Oh, because even when I was flat broke, you made me feel like a million bucks, you do_

_And I was made for you_

He made his way down the stairs, he could feel someone grasping his hand, it was a weak feeling but it was there. Nico turned corners and made his way around to get back to his body.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_Its hiding the words that don't come out_

He passed by the new born babies and looked at them. Laying down, looking so small but full of life.

_And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

He walked past the babies and went down a hallway until he reached his room in the ICU. He saw Percy clutching his hand and even though it seemed like for he was safe, Percy was still a mess.

_No they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know, what I've been through like you do_

_And I was made for you_

He went inside and stood by the bed. His fingers grasped the side bars the bed had tightly. He looked down at himself and felt anger.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am!_

He shook the bed, trying rattle himself awake.

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am!_

_But these stories don't mean anything!_

He left the side and went to the foot of the bed, he shook that too, trying to wake himself up.

_If you've got no one, to tell them to, Its true!_

He shoved off the covers over his feet.

_And I was made for you!_

He grabbed his own legs and willed himself to wake up.

_I was made for you._

Percy who had his head down, his had grasping Nico's felt a very small, very weak tug on Nico's end. He lifted his head, surprised by that.

"Nico?"

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you guys liked this chapter... let me know your thoughts.<em>


	14. Chapter 14 The End

_Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated in so long but I had a bit of writer's block especially since this is the last chapter to this story. I think Nico and Percy have been through enough and they deserve happiness so, I'm giving it to them! I am so thankful to all who have read my story and reviewed and followed and favorited! I never thought it would get this big! But just thank you so much, this was my first story ever and I will cherish it so much! So without further adieu, enjoy the last chapter to Nico's Anatomy!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor Grey's Anatomy_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Eight Months Later<em>

"This is nerve-wracking." Marina spoke as every resident boarded the bus that would take them to the hotel where the following day, the fifth year residents would take their board exams to become fellows the following year.

This was the dream for everyone who wanted to be a surgeon. In this competitive world of medicine, only those who took risks and balanced their talent with their knowledge would make it out to be well known not just around America but around the world. Percy was close to being known around the world, having taken America by storm ever since he started his trial to cure Alzheimer's disease.

This is what everyone who wanted to be a surgeon dreamed of. The chance to change medicine forever and all of it was decided by these oral board exams that could make or break you.

"Just remain calm and positive, we're gonna pass, we've studied this all year, we can do this, we're gonna pass..." Jason spoke nervously as he sat in front of Marina and Nico with Leo right next to him.

"Are you trying to convince us to think positive or yourself?" Leo asked him.

"Me- no us, us..."

"Yep, he's cracked..." Marina muttered.

"Jason, just calm down okay? We're gonna be fine," Nico tried to reassure him, but he was feeling nervous himself.

Sure Nico had studied but ever since the car crash almost a year ago, it had rendered him unable to go back into the OR as he started his physical therapy. It was a precautionary measure that Percy had insisted on adamantly. After he woke up a day later, Percy had cried into his arms and kissed him so much, making Nico's head spin, mostly because he felt he was suffocating.

He was in bed for two months before his wounds healed and he was given the green light to go home. Of course for a month he had to take things easily and so, he had stayed at him studying so that he wouldn't forget the things he had learned.

A side effect from the car crash had been that Nico's joints kept locking up, thus physical therapy was sought out and Nico was made to attend three hours everyday. It was only until three months ago that Nico started to feel like his old self as he returned back into the OR doing a minor surgery that would only take an hour, two tops to be done.

Now here he was, about to take his board exams, finally feeling like his old self and his confidence in his skills dwindled as he heard Jason blabber about some statistics that only 4 out 5 pass the board exams and so forth.

All Nico really wanted was to be home with Percy for today and cuddle. He didn't want to go to this hotel where he would be staying in for one night and the next morning he would have to take an extremely difficult test that would determine if Nico was fit to be a Cardiovascular and Thoracic surgeon.

Every resident that was taking the test would be taking it based on what specialty they chose. For Marina and Hazel it was Orthopedic surgery, for Jason and Frank it was Trauma surgery, for Leo it was General surgery and for Lucy it was Neurosurgery.

In just a few hours, they would reach the hotel and every single one of them, not to mention others from every different hospital in one county of New York would be there to take their exams. It would last the whole weekend actually because the board exams lasted six hours for each person. Six hours. Stuck in a room with a stranger as they were tested on how well their knowledge of their chosen specialty was.

It really was nerve-wracking.

* * *

><p>A few hours, all seven residents found themselves entering the hotel, astounded by the vast number of other residents from other hospitals all around the lobby, talking to one another as they checked themselves in to their rooms.<p>

The group of seven all made their way to the front desk and checked themselves in as they looked about them.

"That guy's gonna fail," Marina said suddenly. Every single one of them looked at her, their eyes wide as she said that.

"Are you crazy?" Jason hissed at her.

"How can you even tell?" Leo asked.

"Oh come on, look at him, he's gonna psyche himself out, he's already sweating bullets and the test isn't even until tomorrow," Marina said as she grabbed her room key. They all made their way to the elevators and boarded on. They were all, surprisingly on the same floor, Marina, Lucy, and Hazel were rooming together as Frank and Leo roomed together and Jason and Nico roomed together.

"Let's unpack first and then, meet up at the girls' room since it's bigger and study some more, okay?" Jason asked them all as they made their way into their rooms.

"Sounds good," Hazel smiled at Jason.

...

Four hours later and the Nico was about ready to explode from all the studying they had been doing. He needed a break and he missed Percy. Nico decided that he was gonna go back to his room, order room service and call Percy as a form of a break.

"Hey guys, I need a break, I'm going back to my room and ordering something to eat, I'll come back later." Nico got up and made his way across the suite and opened the door, a chorus of _okays _followed behind him as he shut the door.

He dug out his pass key from his pocket and made his way inside. Nico decided to call room service first and order his food before calling Percy, since there was no telling how long they'd be on the phone, so he did just that ordering himself a cheeserburger with hashbrowns instead of fries and a small salad with a coke. Then he dialed Percy's number and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Perce," Nico spoke on the phone as he flipped through channels on the tv.

_"Hey babe, how are you? Do you like where you're staying at?"_

"Yeah, I like but... I'm pretty nervous about tomorrow..."

_"Don't be, you're gonna do fine, I already know you're gonna pass."_

"You're just saying that cause you have to..."

_"Nico, you are incredibly smart, you don't need me to tell you that. Don't sweat it baby, you're going to be more than fine, you'll see and when you pass I'll say I told you so." _Nico could almost see the smirk that Percy had on his face as he said that to him.

Nico laughed softly, "thanks, I think I needed to hear that..."

_"I'm here for you, always okay?"_

"Okay, so how was your day?"

Percy was about to speak when there was a knock on Nico's door, _"Room service!"_

"Oh, hold on Perce, room service is here."

_"Fancy," _Percy teased him.

"Shut up," Nico said before going over and answering the door.

The food rolled in and Nico tipped the person before closing the door, grabbing his food and going back to sit on the bed while talking to Percy.

"Okay, go on."

_"What are you eating?"_

"Really? You fatass," Nico rolled his eyes at Percy before answering, already knowing Percy would whine if Nico didn't answer the question. "I'm eating a cheeseburger with hashbrowns and a small salad. Now, go on."

_"Aww man, I wish I was over there eating with you," _Percy complained.

"Babe, tell me how your day went."

_"Right, well the trial is going to start tomorrow, I'll have my first patient and see if she received the drug or the placebo..."_

"Oh..." if the patient ever got the placebo, he or she wouldn't be getting the drug and no help for his or her disease.

_"Yeah, I'm actually pretty nervous..."_

"Don't be, if it does end being that the patient receives the placebo, then... I mean, they could always try again to see if they could get the drug, it's not your fault because you don't choose who gets the drug or not..." Nico chewed on his bottom lip.

The thought scared him. Alzheimer's was a terrible disease, one that took away your memories, precious memories and made you believe your most loved people were strangers. You wouldn't recognize them, you wouldn't know that you had once loved them at all, to have all of your memories and things you once held dear taken away from you without even knowing it, that was a harsh reality.

_"Yeah I know," _Percy said, cutting into Nico's thoughts, _"but still, I hope that my patient doesn't get the placebo... he's a 45 year old male with a wife and two small children... Alzheimer's... it can affect anyone..."_

"Yeah..."

_"Well hey, let's not talk about sad things... wanna know what I'm eating? I cooked tonight," _Percy's voice was laced with amusement.

"You cooked? Wow, I'm impressed Percy," Nico teased him.

_"Baby I can cook."_

And just like that, they couldn't stop talking to each other. Not until there was a knock on Nico's door by Marina and Hazel, telling him to come back and study.

* * *

><p>The next day, all seven residents were sitting side by side in a row of chairs awaiting to be called in for their exam. The examiners would all be in rooms, and there were other residents strewn all over the place, some sitting others mostly standing since there were so few chairs available.<p>

Finally one by one they were called in to the rooms.

"Nico di Angelo."

A woman's voice called his name and Nico got up to the room on the far left corner. His hands were starting to sweat and he could already feel his heart pumping, this was it. He could either pass or fail, there was no in between and there was no way to retake the test until next year. He _had _to pass this test.

He entered the room and sat down in the other chair available, the woman sat down before him. They faced each other, a minute of silence passed by.

"How are you Nico di Angelo, my name is Meredith Langston, and I will be your examiner. Now, the following rules apply, you cannot leave the testing room unless it's within the 15 minute interval. You cannot leave the test incomplete otherwise it is an automatic fail. You cannot leave a question unanswered, you may only choose to go back to answer it. These are the rules, do you agree to follow?"

"Y-yes."

"Let's begin."

Nico felt his heart beat so suddenly in his chest, almost as if it were about to explode.

"While performing surgery, in the scenario that a pulmonary artery were to suddenly pop, what actions would you take knowing you have not yet finished suturing a vein that needs to be sutured right away yet because of this blown artery, the patient is now losing blood, not to mention is not inhaling air."

...

"Let's say that in the event that the patient's bowls look like they might be cancerous, yet they are a donor, what actions would you take?"

Leo found this question amazingly easy, which only meant that it would get harder from here on out.

...

"What methods would you proceed with if a patient had come to you to with the hope of wanting to walk once more, but the structure of their bones is badly misshapen."

"I would take x-rays to see for myself how badly they are misshapen before coming to a final decision..." Marina answered confidently, "from there..."

...

"There have been car crashes that involved two buses, the ER is flooding in with many patients, most of them are outpatients and they're symptoms or injuries aren't fatal, as a trauma surgeon, it's your job to make sure the ER is in order, running smoothly and with no problems. How would you handle this situation?"

...

"Can you tell me the possible affects if a patient were to receive surgery for their left side of the brain?"

* * *

><p>All seven residents came out hours later and packed their bags for the bus that would be coming for them in two hours.<p>

Their brains were fried and they felt unbelievably exhausted.

The exam had been brutal, some questions had been fairly easy but most of them had been extremely difficult.

Nico entered his room where he found Jason laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, seemingly in a daze.

"That... was the hardest test I have ever taken... not even the intern exams were this hard... god, Nico, what if I failed?"

"Don't think like that Jase, come on, let's pack up the bus will be here soon."

Jason nodded his head and slowly got off the bed, grabbed his duffle bag and packed up his belongings.

"I'm taking the soap." He said after a moment of silence and Nico laughed out loud.

...

Every resident that belonged to Pacific Coast was waiting outside for their bus to get there, some felt confident others felt like they had failed, most were in between.

Soon the bus approached and everyone got on board.

They would all know at the end of the day if they had passed or not via email.

As the bus drove off, Nico dozed off to sleep, his mind slowly shutting down.

* * *

><p>"Gotta pee, gotta pee!" Hazel yelled and she was the first one out of the bus. Outside the hospital, Percy, Luke, Apollo, Piper, Chris, Clarisse, Marshall and Will and the chief were all waiting for the residents.<p>

"There he is!" Percy was the first one to shout as his eyes landed on Nico, "there's my love!"

The statement made Nico blush and sent his stomach fluttering.

Percy came up to Nico with open arms as he enveloped him in a bear hug.

"So? How did you do?" Percy asked Nico once he let go of him.

"Um... I think I did pretty good?"

"Just good? I think I taught you better than that Neeks," Luke teased as he slung his arm around Marina, bringing her closer. She was poking Marshall, teasing him as he whined, telling her to stop.

Soon, all of the resident's phones vibrated, signaling that they received either a text or an email. They each took out their phones and read what they said.

Nico opened his email and read it in his mind, his heart pounding in his chest.

"No way... no way, no way! Percy! I passed!" Nico jumped up into Percy's arms.

"I told you so!"

"Yes!" Nico heard Marina say as she hugged her brother and then Luke.

"Yes! Piper, I passed! I was freaking out for no reason!" Jason was heard shouting.

"Look at that! Do you see that?" Leo pushed the phone up to Apollo, "I freaking passed!"

"Hazel?" Frank called out to Hazel as she made her way back outside.

"Octavian! I passed, look babe!" Lucy squealed happily.

"Frank, look I passed, I'm a- surgeon!" Hazel choked on her words.

"Me too!" Frank ran over to her and picked her up as he spun her around.

Of course, not everyone had passed, all around there were cries of happiness or sorrow as each of the other residents read if they had passed or not.

...

"Hey, let's celebrate!" Percy shouted over the noise. "Party at my house!"

"Come on babe, let's go celebrate and then again tonight in the privacy of our own home." Apollo smirked at Leo.

Leo was still living in the old house, Nico had sold it to Marina and Luke had moved in. Jason had moved in with Piper seeing as how Lucy and Octavian got a place together, and Hazel moved in with Frank as Marshall and Will got their own place together. Nico had already moved in with Percy and now, after just eight months of dating but knowing each other more than that, Leo moved in with Apollo.

Things had started a bit rocky between Leo and Apollo but so far, they were good. Leo couldn't believe after all of the shit they been through, the bomb, Nico almost dying due to hypothermia, the shooting, Percy almost dying, Henry dying, Nico almost dying again because of a car crash, they all made it out... well not _all _of them. Annabeth and Reyna had been lost as well some other nurses and residents, but most of them all survived. It was crazy to think back on it. None of them had ever imagined that they would all have to go through that while trying to become a surgeon.

* * *

><p><span><em>One Month Later<em>

"I can't believe it! We're fellows! We're our own attendings basically!" Hazel gushed as Nico and Jason walked into work.

"I think it's just another normal day, so let's get to work people," Jason said putting his things away in the locker room the attendings use.

"Look at him," Nico teased, "already acting like the Head of Trauma."

"Shut up di Angelo."

The three doctors all walked over to the front desk of the second floor to get new files for any patients that they would be working with today.

"Hey guys, we've got a trauma coming in." Hazel spoke as she made her way down to a flight of stairs to get to the emergency room, Nico and Jason following behind her.

All three doctors saw Frank, Leo, Marina, Luke and Percy waiting outside for the ambulance to get there.

"Hey babe!" Percy winked over at Nico, making him blush.

So many years together and yet, Percy found a way to make him feel flustered with merely a wink.

Chris, Clarisse, Apollo, Marshall and Will soon joined after, with Piper coming in last.

Soon, the ambulance made its way in, stopping in front of the doctors.

A paramedic came out of the driver's side, "you guys are gonna love this."

She opened the doors and the other paramedics all got out, bringing out with them a boy about 15 or 16 years old, encased in cement.

"I swear I didn't mean for this to happen," he spoke.

...

"Andrew, 15 years old, says he stayed in the cement overnight because of this dare his friends made him do, saying he would impress this girl or something..." An intern spoke to the doctors that had gathered around Andrew. They had moved him into a room in the ER.

"Okay, I'm gonna go ask questions to his buddies over in the waiting room," Marina said as she made her way out.

"Alright, we don't know how to proceed with this, so let's touch him until we're ready, so everyone, let's go into the next room and talks things out." Chris suggested.

...

Chief Brunner made his way into the emergency room and sees EMTs all over the place while a boy encased in cement is the middle of the room.

"Why aren't any of you helping this boy? Why are all of you standing here?" Chief Brunner asks them.

The EMTs give a shrug and one person says, "we were instructed not to do anything."

Chief Brunner saw in the next room all of his attendings and makes his way over to see what is happening.

Once he enters the room he hears shouting from each doctor.

"I say we save the limbs first," Clarisse makes her voice heard.

"The cement is crushing his abdomins, we need to save that first," Will counters.

"What about his third degree burns?" Apollo argues.

"I say we save the heart and lungs," Luke suggested, "besides, you guys have two amazing cardio surgeons."

"Yeah and you've got two general surgeons at the ready," Will rolled his eyes.

"Well same goes for Plastics, am I right Marshall, we're the Plastics Posse!" Apollo claps Marshall on his shoulder.

"Well, you've three ortho surgeons so suck it, all of you." Clarisse grumbles.

"Are we honestly bickering like children? As always?" Chief Brunner spoke.

"Oh come on Chief, tell these nitwits we need to save the boy's limbs."

"Or we could save his abdominal region which is being crushed and will slowly eradicate his internal organs..." Will said.

"Or... we could help salvage his heart and lungs, ya know," Luke argued.

"Or we could fix those third degree burns of his?"

"I don't know what you all should start with, I can't make sense of what should take priority but you all need to work as a team and save this boy's life before it's too late. You only four to six hours, get to work people." With that, Chief Brunner made his way out.

"What should we do first?" Will asked everyone

* * *

><p>"Ya know, I'm not usually the dumb one, I'm usually the smart one in my group of friends... but.. I just wanted to impress Lola, I didn't want her to think I was a wimp and well... I'm just- not usually the guy who jumps into a tub of cement." Andrew talked as the doctors chipped away at the cement.<p>

"Is she the girl that came in with your group of friends?" Marina asked, "I saw her waiting in the waiting room, she seemed really worried."

"Yeah, that's her... oh man, I feel like I'm Han Solo or something..."

Nico suddenly laughs as he chips away.

...

"This seems to be taking forever..." Andrew said as the doctors chipped away, "oh god, I'm gonna die. I'm a loser who jumped into a tub of cement and I'm gonna die and Lola and everyone else will say _'he's that stupid kid that died because he was covered in cement and it was all to impress this girl' _and I'm gonna die because I'm stupid-"

"Hey Andrew don't talk like that. You're not a loser, you're Han Solo okay?" Nico said as he looked Andrew in the eye, "look at all the awesome things Han Solo did, was he a loser? I don't think so."

Andrew looked at Nico and smiled, "thank you."

...

"Guys, the pressure on his leg... it's too much..." Marina spoke but no one seemed to hear her.

"Okay, looks good, as if I needed to check," Luke says to Nico, "okay, inject it in."

_I need to cut it open to release the pressure from the leg... _Marina thought to herself.

Marina grabs a scalpel and slices open Andrew's leg to release the pressure that was building up.

"What are you doing?" Will asks her, panic settling in.

"There was pressure build up in the leg, I needed to slice it open before we lost his leg, I saved it." Marina defended herself.

"Hey, she's right," Clarisse looked over the wound.

...

"Okay, I think we're good, the cement is all chipped away and we have an OR booked, let's take him away," Will told the doctors around the room.

"Wait a second..." Nico stops everyone from leaving, "we're forgetting something."

"How do you know?" Will asks Nico.

"Let's just hear him out," Percy tells Will.

Nico thinks back and tries to figure out why he's got this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something they forgot to do but what it is, he's got no clue. Suddenly, he remembers that for over four hours, they have been pumping fluids into Andrew, his bladder must already have filled up...

"His bladder!" Nico shouts.

"What about his bladder?" Will asks him.

"We've been giving him fluids for over four hours do you not realize that Andrew hasn't expelled it at all, if we don't hurry up his bladder could explode."

Realization dawns on Will and he tells Leo to run over to get a catheter to empty out the bladder.

Soon enough, Leo comes racing back in and Will starts to attach the catheter, and pretty soon, liquid starts to flow through and down into the pouch.

They stay there for a few minutes as Andrew empties out his bladder before bringing him into the OR.

* * *

><p><span><em>Two Months Later<em>

_Overture. Curtain. Lights. This is it. The night of nights. No more rehersing and nursing a part. We know every part by heart. Tonight, what heights we'll hit. On with the show. This is it._

"I'm nervous."

"You're going to be fine."

"I'm still nervous... all this time... it's finally here..."

"You look handsome."

"I'm so nervous."

"It's your wedding day, of course you're nervous."

_There's a reason I said I'd be happy alone. It wasn't because I thought I'd be happy alone. It was because I thought if I love someone and it fell apart, I might not make it. It's easier to be alone because what if you learn you need love and then you don't have it? What if you like it and lean on it? What if you shape your life around it and then it falls apart? Can you even survive that kind of pain? Loosing love is like organ damage. It's like dying. The only difference is death ends. This could go on forever. _

...

The ceremony began. The ocean lapped and crashed into the sand. Every guest was sitting in their seats with the exception of the groomsmen and groomsmaids? Yes, because there were two grooms not just _a _groom and _a bride. _

Percy stood at the alter as he waited for his love to make his way to him. This was it... this step in their relationship... this bold move...

_The thing about the bold moves, they're terrifying. They could end in tears and broken bones and that's exactly what makes them so damn exciting._

Exciting. For years had he dreamed of this moment... while recovering from the car crash, Percy had decided to have one hell of wedding because life is precious and it could end in a second.

His tuxedo was black, with a black bow tie and black slacks and shoes. His hair, ever unruly was combed and styled. In the sunny light, his eyes glowed, matching the ocean that was crashing and rolling behind them.

Soon enough, Nico made his appearance, wearing a black tuxedo as well, his black shaggy hair had been cut for the wedding and his dark eyes seemed lighter in sunlight.

This was _it. _

The moment they had waited for.

They would soon be married.

_Transition is movement. From one part of life to a whole new one. And it can feel like one long, scary, dark tunnel but you have to come out the other side. Because what's been waiting there, might be glorious._

...

"And now, the vows, Percy, you may go first."

Percy cleared his throat, "Nico, my love, I can't tell you how happy you make me, because words will never be enough... I mean, you know you make me happy, you know I love you more than anyone on this whole goddamn planet, so what can I say to make you believe what you already know? I can't say anything because... it would all sound redundant and cliched. But I do want to tell you how happy you make me because you deserve to hear it every single day. Yes, sometimes you make so angry that I just want to grab you and put tape on your mouth to shut you up but no matter how angry I get I love you all the same, possibly even more. Everyday, I feel like I fall in love with you more and more and... I just- love you so much. I love you in the hold a radio over my head outside your window unfortunate way that makes me hate you love you. So, I'm not good with words and my vow probably sucks because I couldn't exactly express how much I love you... but I am in love with you."

Nico felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes, a lump had formed in his throat as he heard Percy say his vow and when it came to his turn, he had coughed slightly to be able to move his mouth, which felt dry.

"Percy, I may not show you... exactly how I feel at times, because I'm not an overly affectionate person who shows their emotions.. but I love you.. I-I am so in love with you I... I think maybe.. I'm not good with words... I- am going to..." Nico started to feel nervous, and Percy grabbed his hand, looked deep into Nico's eyes and smiled encouragingly, making it possible for Nico to go on. "I- I love you and you're- you're in me, you're like- it's like you're a disease. It's like I was infected by Percy Jackson from the moment we met. And I just can't... tell you exactly how ingrained you are in my life but you just are. I can't think about anything or anyone. And I just- was so scared to lose you so many times... I couldn't picture my life without you and if I tried to it hurt- it hurt to even think about my life without you because it didn't seem possible because it felt wrong, because it felt like I had fallen into a void that just didn't make sense and I just love you so so much and I know I don't show it but I do. I love you all the time. It's every minute of every hour of every day. You have my heart. You picked me. You chose me. You love me. I didn't lose faith in you. I didn't doubt you.. well maybe for a few times.. but I most certainly will never leave you. I love you."

Everything that they had been through, was worth the pain, worth the wounds that made scars on their bodies, marking them with the past...

People have scars in all sorts of unexpected places like secret road maps of their personal histories, diagrams of all their old wounds.

Then there are some scars that remind a person all that they have accomplished but those scars never healed... all the obstacles that they had to go through to reach the end of the tunnel with the glorious prize which is happiness. Because they wanted happiness so badly.

All we want in life is happiness.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your husband."

Percy grabbed Nico by the waist and kissed him hard. Passionately. Pouring every ounce of emotion, of love, of joy into that kiss.

They got through every obstacle that dared stand in their way.

Love told them where to go.

_~Fin~_

* * *

><p><em>Yes, it's done. Finished. And I am so extremely sad yet happy because Nico and Percy seriously deserved this happiness! Thank you all for reading my story, it has been a pleasure to write this story and finally finish. I hope this wasn't a weak ending, tell me what you guys think? Thank you again, for reading.<em>


End file.
